Up Close and Personal
by DayDreamLover
Summary: AU: Olivia Pope, television journalist and co-anchor of a popular morning news show receives the chance of a lifetime when she's chosen to interview former President Grant. Will the encounter be everything she dreamed of professionally and awaken something for her personally? Will the one trained to report the news become news and create a scandal all of her very own?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't own Scandal; it belongs to Shonda and ABC.**

Chapter One

Relishing the first moment she'd had to herself since entering the state of Vermont, Olivia Pope stood in front of the gleaming window in her hotel suite and took in the view.

Even after nearly missing her flight, dealing with the airline temporarily misplacing her luggage, and doing the massive amount of grunt work required in preparation for the main event, she found herself still wired. But in hopes of granting her mind and body a slight reprieve, she temporarily lost herself in the serenity and intimidation that could be found in the mountains before her as her Bluetooth hang on her ear.

While waiting to be connected with the person behind the number she'd dialed, she released the biggest sighs of her life and began another mental rundown of her list of questions for the umpteenth time. But when she heard the voice she sought she switched from harried journalist to dutiful daughter in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, Mom, it's me. I've managed to squeeze in some free time so I'm returning your call." She explained and then listened patiently as her mother immediately started rambling.

Only able to interject a few words here and there, Olivia paced the length of the floor as the older woman basically carried on a one way conversation. _With her chipper mood you'd think she was the one a few hours away from interviewing the onetime leader of the free world herself_. She chuckled at the image of her mother grilling former President Grant before growing serious.

"Mother, no." she responded to the woman's suggestion, not even bothering to mask her irritation at Maya's request. "It would be the height of unprofessionalism for me to trouble President Grant for an autograph for my mommy. Just no."

She rubbed furiously at her eye sockets and sneered when Maya wouldn't be deterred. After she counted to ten she decided perhaps a softer approach was in order and made sure her voice dripped with honey when she spoke. "And I'm sure he would greatly appreciate the fact that you voted for him. But I really don't think he owes you any more than the job he performed as our commander in chief."

Feeling as if she was on the verge of seriously snapping, she shut her eyes and thanked God for the knock at her door. "Look, Mom, work calls. I have to go. Talk to you soon." She ended the call with another groan before Maya could say anything else.

The aggravation bubbling through her veins subsided when she flung open the door to find two of her closest friends standing there. She had met the willowy, porcelain skinned makeup artist Abby Whelan when she first began working at Broadcast News Now. And even though her baby faced producer Harrison Wright was new to their team he had fit in instantly and proved to be worthy of his position.

"So, Liv, you ready to grab dinner? Harrison's paying," the slender redhead said with a sly smile. Her dark denim jeans and black leather jacket over a white v-neck t-shirt signaled to Olivia that the woman was more than ready for some down time.

"And since when did me coming out of my pockets for everybody become a thing? Because I can tell you I definitely missed that memo, lady." He looked handsome and equally as easy going in a plaid button down and jeans.

With a grin plastered on her face, Olivia stood back and watched the two banter with each other until she had her fill of free entertainment. Even though Abby continued her jabs, Harrison never lacked for retorts and it was a sight to behold until it just wasn't anymore. "You know what guys," she interrupted, "this day has been a long enough so I'll probably have something brought up in a little while. But thanks for thinking of me."

Their grumbles of dissent didn't stop her from shutting the door on them however slow and regretful. Alone once again, she returned to the process of making herself even more comfortable within the confines of her room. Peep toe Jimmy Choo's had long been chucked the moment she stepped into the room and parked her luggage by the door. So she unbuttoned her cream blouse and placed it across the back of a chair before reaching for her laptop bag and briefcase. She laid both items on her queen sized bed and promptly joined them once she had traded her skirt for her favorite silk pajama set.

As her computer powered to life she pulled out a folder and searched for her note cards. Upon finding them, she reread the questions that she had already committed to memory. Even though she was under no illusion that the interview would be perceived as no more than a 'puff piece', Olivia felt a pressure like never before. Fitzgerald Grant had held the highest office in the land once upon a time and not everyone was given the honor of picking his brain.

There were those who felt she wasn't trustworthy enough or competent enough to remove lint from his clothes, let alone sit with the man and get his opinions and insights on a manner of topics; especially after the debacle surrounding her promotion to co-anchor. Due to internal and external forces, Olivia felt she had something to prove to everyone; those who loved her and those who despised her, but most importantly to herself.

And even though she had year upon year of journalism experience on her resume she knew she had a long way to go before she was ranked among the heavyweights. She wanted her name mentioned with the likes of Sawyer and Walters. And she wanted the recognition without the insinuations of being nothing more than a cutthroat backstabber with a pretty face and a great pair of legs. So in spite of how light the conversation would be compared to what others had done in the past, not every reporter could say that they had interviewed a president; whether he was in office or out. And in that regard the coup would still be a make or break moment of television for her career.

Determined to erase all doubts to her capabilities, she had made it her mission to eat, breathe, and sleep Fitzgerald Grant from the moment she had been given her assignment. As she looked through notes of her subject she listened to clip after clip of his speeches and press conferences, her eyes periodically finding themselves glued to the screen to take in his features. There was no denying his charisma and handsome looks. And she had forever been in awe of his intelligence. But of the many traits he possessed the one that had always stood out for her was his compassion.

When the footage of him touring a tornado ravaged state appeared, she dropped her papers and gave her undivided attention to the coverage, waiting for the part that never failed to tug at her heart strings. He was being escorted through the wreckage of the storm and given the details of the damage done when they came upon a family standing in front of the remnants of their home. The genuine care and concern he exhibited while comforting them and others in their predicament always reduced her to quivering, sniveling mess.

Not too many leaders were known for accessibility and transparency while still being commanding but in his time as president Fitzgerald Grant had managed to be just that and she still respected him for it to this day.  
When mental as well as physical fatigue started to gnaw at her, she moved all of her materials to the table in the middle of the room and then returned to the bed. Deciding to give her body the rest it craved, she set her alarm so she could nap before settling down permanently for the night because for her there was always plenty of work to be done.  
_

"Holy Shit!"

Confused by the sudden outburst, Olivia tore her eyes from her note cards and stared at Abby. "What's wrong?" she yelled so that her voice could be heard over the whirring sound of the helicopter currently transporting them.

"Just look," Abby pointed straight ahead.

Following her friend's direction, she gazed out the window to look upon one of the most beautifully crafted homes she had ever laid eyes on. "Whoa."

"Whoa? That's all you got? Come on, Liv that has to at least be worth a "damn." Because the ex president's new pad, is a freaking masterpiece!"

Olivia studied the expansive glass and stone home situated in the middle of lush grounds that were immaculately groomed and seemingly without end. It was an impressive piece of architecture backed by gasp inducing scenery. The extravagance of it all aided in her excitement and she couldn't wait to get started.

But when their ride made contact with the ground the two friends couldn't help but look at each other. It was then that she allowed herself a moment of vulnerability and reached for Abby's hand and squeezed it hard.  
Seeing all the things she knew the woman couldn't say written on her face, Abby offered a smile. "It's okay, Liv, just breathe. This is the moment where the tide turns in your favor. This Fitzgerald Grant interview was the one to get and it belongs to you. The time is here to wipe any doubt from any and all the haters minds."

"You're right. This moment is mine and it's time for me to handle this."

Confidence returning she thanked Abby and they smiled at each other once more before they prepared to disembark.

After making the trek across the lawn, the door to the Grant residence opened and a younger man in what Olivia deduced to be her age range appeared. He was tiny and dark haired but clean cut with a boy next door demeanor and a winning smile. "Miss Pope, I'm Brandon Sinclair, President Grant's assistant," he extended his hand for her to shake. "I will be escorting you to the guest house around back for the time being. It has been pretty well stocked specifically for your arrival but if you find you're lacking anything the president insists that you don't hesitate to ask."

She ignored Abby's raised eyebrow to express her gratitude."Oh, I'm sure that everything is fine. The president has been very generous just by offering us a space to wait for the crew and to hang out in during breaks."

"Well he feels bad about your hotel being thirty miles out and the lack of proximity to everything the town has to offer in general," he explained. "And it just wasn't possible to do this in Santa Barbara since this is pretty much home base for him at the moment."

Filing that nugget of information away she shot another quick glance in Abby's direction and kept on walking until they entered their designated area. Although it paled in comparison to the main house, the home was still grand in size but inviting enough for anyone visiting to feel comfortable.

"Nice. Very nice."

"It is. Very charming." Olivia nodded in agreement with Abby's assessment.

"I think so too," Brandon chimed in. "Let me show you around."

He quickly guided the women through the rooms that would be of the most use to them and then brought them back to the kitchen. It was there that he encouraged them to partake of the mini breakfast buffet that had been set up with an assortment of breads, fruits and juices. "Help yourself, ladies. I'll be back when the rest of the crew arrives. And if you need anything before then I'm just a phone call away." He pivoted to leave but paused. "Oh the president asked me to give you this."

Curious, Olivia accepted the folded sheet of paper from the man and thanked him as he left them alone.

_Miss Pope,_

_On behalf of the Grant family, I wanted to take the time to welcome you into our home. My intention is for this experience to be an enlightening and informative view into our lives post presidency and I am confident that you are more than capable of bringing my vision to light. I looking forward to working with you today._

_Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III_

Once she finished reading the note she looked over her shoulder to find Abby still digesting the words on the paper.

"I gotta say he's good, Liv. A thoughtful and considerate hunk of a man. The only flaw I've ever found with him besides him being already taken is his conservative handicap."

"But if you really examine his policies and position during the bulk of his administration you'll find his stances were considerably more left leaning than anything seen in his party to date."

"Yet he still proudly, publicly and unashamedly waved the Republican banner, so blah."

"Abigail," Olivia laughed. "Let's not forget we are in the man's, the former president's, might I remind you, home. And we're here as professionals."

"Yeah about that. I'm just getting paid to beautify your already staggering features. It's a tough job but I guess someone has to do it, right?" she joked. "Look, if we're being honest here I'm just along for the ride. Literally enjoying the helicopter shuttle, stealing glances at the former first family and partaking of the snacks between the occasional touch ups of your lovely face."

"When you put it that way, can you be me while I be you?"

"Yeah," Abby snorted, "cause that's totally happening." "You know you wouldn't let me utter one syllable before you were jumping in and taking over that interview. So as hard as it may be, you need to chill out. In a little while you're gonna use everything in your arsenal to go out there and knock em dead."

Hours later after the crew had arrived and set up and Olivia had been dressed and glammed up, the time had come for the show to get on the road. She exhaled and smoothed the already flawless material of her cobalt blue pleated peplum dress and prepared to make her way to the main house once again. After grabbing her ever handy file complete with note cards she debated on whether or not to bring her suit jacket along. But before she could decide she was robbed of all focus within just a few short seconds.

After a succession of strong raps on the door Fitzgerald Grant strolled into the room and put their makeshift world on pause. Movements stilled, conversations ceased, and every other noise imaginable seemed to disappear. His appearance caused a trance to fall over everyone and Olivia was not exempt from a reaction of her own. She was stunned into silence by the magnetism of his presence. He was nothing short of dashing even when opting for a slightly casual look in a dark sweater, light dress shirt combo paired with dark slacks.

Olivia couldn't recall a time when the president looked anything other than camera ready and she quickly found that seeing him in the flesh turned the myth into a man. His confidence was almost tangible, he was taller than she had surmised and much much prettier; all attributes she approved of wholeheartedly.

And though they were flanked by more than a dozen people it didn't take long for the two of them to make eye contact. Their gazes locked and something within her stirred. He nodded at her and she smiled politely at him as she found her footing. After whispering a few words to Abby she began to move in his direction, but Harrison beat her to him.

From a distance, she listened to their introduction and gave them their moment as they exchanged pleasantries and went over a few last minute matters. When she felt enough time had passed she approached, her smile and eyes equally bright as she offered her hand.

"Mr. President sir, it is such an honor to finally meet you. I'm Olivia. Pope."

He returned her gesture with the same enthusiasm, showcasing every one of his pearly whites as his hand wrapped around hers. "I assure you the feeling is mutual, Miss Pope. You have no idea how many mornings you've helped get me on my way.

Her head tilted and cheeks warmed at the compliment. "Well that's very kind of you to say, sir. I can't tell you how much that means to us at BNN," she said.

As silence hung between them she wondered if there was indeed a tingle produced from their joined hands. She also wasted a moment trying to determine if his grip on her lingered a little longer than necessary or if maybe she was inventing both things. Chalking it all up to her nervous and overactive imagination at work, she reclaimed her sanity and her voice. "I was just on my way to you, sir, but since you're here we can get this started whenever you're ready."

Partial to her brand of direct professionalism, he was content to let her take the lead and released her hand with a smile. "Well then Miss Pope, I guess there's no time like the present to get this out of the way. Shall we?"

**AN2: I'm not new to Scandal but kinda sorta new to Scandal fanfic (and the fics I've found here have been just amazing btw). If there's a fic on this site similar to this let me know and I won't bother with updates. I just wanted to do something with Liv and Fitz and Vermont (still not over it) without having to include B613 at all, even though I lose the mega awesomeness of Fitz building the house for Liv. Okay I'll shut up for now! Anyway, thanks to all who bothered to read this far. Hope you liked let me know if you did or didn't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, Shonda and ABC do. But they kept invading my daydreams so I just had to write about them.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who showed any interest in my Olitz ramblings by fav/follow/review. I was so nervous to post this here so the support was very helpful in getting over that and much appreciated. Hope you continue to enjoy the ride but if not, you'll always have Chapter One. I enjoyed each and every review, particularly everyone's interest in the state of Mr and Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant's marriage. You have to wait for the next chapter to get a definitive answer but I think after this one you should be able to read between the lines.**

Chapter Two

While making their way to the section of the grounds that had been prepared for their sit down, Olivia and Fitz engaged in small talk, subconsciously moving in step with one another as they bypassed an abundance of bright flowers and swaying trees.

Even though it was in her job description to ask the questions, she somehow found herself answering to him as he sought her opinion on trivial matters such as the weather and her thoughts on Vermont. Her responses were honest and polite and she even found herself laughing at the jokes he made though they weren't particularly funny. She just felt that he should be rewarded for the attempt.

It was when they took their seats and he assured her that everything would be just fine that she realized that his show of humor was for her benefit, to put her at ease as last minute adjustments took place around them. There was something in the way he spoke, looked at her and touched her hand that instantly relaxed her, but she didn't have time to dwell on it because she could see Harrison begin the ritual he performed before every taping got underway.

She scanned the mild chaos going on around them and couldn't help growing even more impressed by Fitz's lax approach to all the people and equipment encroaching upon his personal sanctuary. And that, combined with his ability to treat her as if they were old friends even though they'd just met, helped aid in her optimism that their time together would go smoothly. With a quick shake of her head she buried 'Liv', flashed the man seated across from her a broad smile and thanked him for his concern before refocusing her concern on the tone and outcome of the interview for those who would watch her work.

As the countdown began around them, he told an anecdote that was actually hilarious and she couldn't suppress the genuine laugh that escaped. The casual rapport between them erased the remainder of the anxiety she'd previously felt and that lightheartedness was easily translated to tape when the camera started to roll.

* * *

With her hands linked she placed them on top of the notes in her lap and leaned forward, treating him to a heart stopping smile. "Hello, Mr. President. It's truly an honor to have you host us at your home. I'm sorry that Mrs. Grant wasn't able to join us."

"Believe me she is disappointed as well. But there were matters in Santa Barbara that required her attention so it couldn't be helped. Hi, Mel," he waved awkwardly to the camera as he looked directly at it and spoke.

"A lot of people were wondering when this day would come, if it would come, since you've kept such a low profile post presidency. But it's finally here, your first interview since leaving office almost two years ago. I guess my first question would be, do you miss it?"

He chuckled before responding. "Some days very much so. Some days not at all," he said truthfully. "Public office is not for the faint of heart. And I would be lying if I said leaving behind such high stakes and pressures associated with holding the highest office in the land hasn't taken more than a load off. But there are times I really do miss getting in there and fighting tooth and nail to bring about the changes I believe would benefit the American people the most."

"Speaking of the people of our great nation, you left office with an approval rating of 64%, one of Gallup poll's highest for a departing president. It puts you in the company of president's such as Clinton, Roosevelt, and Reagan. And to this day you are still remembered fondly, so I don't believe it would be presumptuous to even go as far as to bestow upon you the title of one of the most beloved presidents. Yet you shocked the country and even the world by choosing not to run for re-election. How did you get yourself to that point; where you could say 'no more...this is as far as the Grant Administration goes.' How did you come to that conclusion?"

Listening intently to her words, he shifted in his seat and paused before answering. "With total transparency," the words were simple but true as he went on to explain. "As president I continually had to have those self evaluations and be completely honest with myself. I had to prioritize. I loved being president but I also had to consider my family. I started to question how I could fairly give myself to this country without short changing my children and when I found I couldn't I bowed out as gracefully as I knew how. I know that's one of the first or should be one of the first considerations when deciding to run for office but it's easy to get swept up in that rolling ball and convince yourself that you can do it all."

"Now that you've stepped back and had time away, do you ever regret your choice?"

"Yes, because I'm human. It's natural that when we go and choose a side we always wonder about what's going on or what could happen on the opposite side. But I made my decision and in doing so I've been reminded of something that I've always known. You don't need the spotlight or eyes on you to make a difference. There's so much to contribute, so much to change in this world and you don't have to be President of the United States to do it. There's always work to be done, help to be given all over the world. And I'm more than happy to do my part without my every move being photographed and reported on in continuous news cycles."

"So besides philanthropy, what is retirement like for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III?

"My entire name Miss Pope?" he chuckled. "I feel like I've been caught doing something wrong. What do your notes say?"

"Nothing sir I promise," she laughed at his joking tone. "I was told that Vermont is something of a priority for you now and I was curious."

"I mean what's not to love? It's beautiful here, so very peaceful. There's no place I'm required to be on a daily basis at the moment, so the middle of nowhere suits my needs just fine. Don't get me wrong, I love California. I always will. It will always be my home. But there's just something about this place at this time that I can't really explain. Now, I don't know if that's old age talking or what..."

"Says the youngest elected president since President Kennedy," she interrupted.

"Would you tell that to my bones and joints, please? I think they know we're edging closer to fifty than ever before."

"You seem perfect to me," she commented before thinking her words through. As heat traveled from her chest, to her neck and then cheeks, she wracked her brain for the best way to backtrack the potentially loaded observation "It's just that we've had so many reports of health issues plaguing our presidents after they leave office but you seemed to have escaped the curse."

"From your lips...I think the best you can do is everything in moderation; the eating, drinking, and merriment. And exercise is key. I run a lot more now opposed to the early days which is insane because I used to just hate it. God how I hated it. I swim as well, every chance I get."

"Really? Me too," her smile widened to impossible lengths. "Former captain of the high school swim team over here."

"You don't say?" his voice rose."Maybe you could give me some pointers?"

"Once we're off the clock, sir, consider it handled," she smiled.

He smiled right back, "Well, I'll hold you to it."

* * *

"So tell me what you think. And be honest," Olivia demanded while her makeup was being refreshed.

"Aren't I always? So far so good. It's great actually, very interesting," Abby admitted. "It's like you two are the only people that exist right now."

"He makes it easy. He's very open. He said I had free reign and he meant it, nothing's off limits. And I really like that I can toss out the questions and he gives it right back without hesitating."

"That's the understatement of the month. You two are so in sync out there I'm just waiting for you two start finishing each other's sentences. I won't be surprised if by the end of the interview you have him revealing State secrets with nothing more than a little ole whiff of interest on your part. Or maybe..." her thought was silenced by Olivia's interruption.

"Are you saying that it looks like we're flirting? Because there is no way in hell..."

Abby held up her hands to halt the panic she could see etching across her friend's face."Not flirting per se. It's just that you two have a certain chemistry that's really, really obvious."

"Oh my god no! That's horrible," Olivia groaned.

"Why? Chemistry brings eyes. Eyes brings buzz. Buzz brings ratings. I'm not seeing the problem here."

"Maybe that he's married! And if you're seeing something, what will the viewers think? Public perception of me is already on shaky ground, the last thing I need is more raised disapproving eyebrows pointed in my direction. There are certain people who have been gunning for me ever since Caitlin was fired; loudly speculating that it was my fault. And since they would happily see me bounced from the building for it the last thing I need is negative character insinuations."

"Okay, Liv, calm down," Abby squeezed her shoulders "You're doing a great job and I'm enjoying what you're giving out there. You two just seem really comfortable with each other that's all and that's a good thing. He's showing that he hasn't lost the charm, that he's still accessible. And that can only help the Missus if the whispers are true and she does try to go the governor route. When are you gonna work that in by the way?"

Abby let her words sink in and could pinpoint the exact moment they registered. Olivia's clear eyes and furrowed brow were a sign that Abby's reminder about Millicent Grant had transferred attention back onto the story and off of the public's seemingly never ending bloodlust.

* * *

"Well this has been very enlightening, Mr. President," Olivia remarked after their mics had been retrieved by a member of the crew. "I have enjoyed this not only from a journalistic standpoint but also as a former constituent as well."

"That's good to know because I always feel like I'm putting people to sleep."

"And you're humble too, sir. Next segment you'll have to clue us in to some of your flaws. Or better yet, I could save that for Karen and Gerry."

He grinned slightly and then said, "The camera's put away you can stop with all the sir's and Mr. President, it's Fitz. Call me Fitz."

She shook her head no. "That would be inappropriate, sir."

"Actually it would confidence boosting. Every time you refer to me so formally when we aren't working, I'm fighting not to looking over my shoulder in fear that my father has risen from the dead."

"I'm sorry to contribute to your stress, but I just can't. It doesn't sit right with me."

"Alright, I'll accept that. But if it should ever feel right, you have my permission, Ms. Pope."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Now, should we discuss what's up next? You've given us such insight into the mind of President Grant but I really want to try to capture Fitzgerald Grant the father, the man. As much or as little as you're willing to share with us is okay with me. I believe the people would enjoy a glimpse into your daily life as a parent. Even see some of your hobbies, maybe."

"Whatever you're going for, I'm game. And I have a strong suspicion that one if not both of the kids would know what to do with some camera time."

The thought of the teenagers interacting with the ex head of state had her near giddy with possibilities of what could transpire, especially in a relaxed atmosphere."I have to tell you, sir, that's music to a journalist's ears..."

* * *

After a break for lunch, some downtime just to recharge, and wardrobe changes for them both, Olivia and Fitz continued their question and answer session on the move. She was given a tour of the gardens and lake before they were joined by the children during the visit to the stables. He even disregarded his handlers' advice and allowed her and the camera into the kitchen. It was there that she even got to witness the Grant trio's efforts at dinner and dessert and the hilarious results thereof. By the time the task was completed she was in possession of more than enough footage to pick and choose from. And before she knew it their time together had come to an end.

He had been gracious from the time she had met him and the chivalry didn't stop just because the camera ceased rolling. While the rest of the crew did their thing to remove all traces that they had even been there, Fitz escorted Olivia to the front yard.

"Ms. Pope it has been an absolute pleasure." Hands stuffed deep in his pockets, he couldn't resist taking in the sight of all of her once her attention was diverted elsewhere.

Her eyes focused straight ahead and onto her coworkers loading the news van, she turned to Fitz once she heard his voice and gave him another one of her signature smiles. "I was going to say the same to you. We have a lot of really good stuff here and once it's ready for the world to see I'm positive it will only help Mrs. Grant's upcoming campaign."

"You're not letting that point go are you? Even though I told you nothing's been decided as of yet..."

"Mr. President, sir, any journalist worth the title knows to look beyond a person's words. Sometimes the actions or reactions tell a tale a million words couldn't convey."

"I guess that would all depend on how skilled or unskilled the subject one is studying is though. Wouldn't you agree, Miss Pope?"

"Now that we are no longer working can we please dispense with the civilities?" she sighed as her hair whipped in the wind. "You may call me Olivia. Every time I hear Ms. Pope I'm looking around for my mother. And these surroundings are much too nice for thoughts of my mother."

Before he could reply, they heard her nickname being called and looked in the direction of the news van again. "Well, it seems my time is up. The ride is ready and the day has been long. So I have a feeling they'll leave with or without me. Thanks again for everything, Mr. President. Someone will be in touch with you regarding the details on airing and such. Goodbye."

They shook hands and she flounced away with a memorable stride."Goodbye Olivia," he whispered, captivated by the sight of her as she disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Still don't own them. Thanks for taking the time to review!**

Chapter Three

Once the van pulled away, Fitz retreated inside his home and began closing up for the night. He checked windows, locked doors, and turned off the lights as he pondered the stark contrast in atmosphere from earlier in the day when a variety of sights, sounds, and people abounded. The house was eerily quiet, teetering on morose even, and he hated it. After hamming it up for the camera, Karen and Gerry had hunkered down in their respective rooms and more than likely disappeared into the abyss of loud, unintelligible music and social media; leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Shaking his head at their predictability, he stalked down the hall in lieu of taking the stairs to his bedroom and entered his study. After softly shutting the door behind him, he left the room dark until he reached his Georgian style mahogany desk. There he flicked on the lamp, took a seat and sighed. It almost felt as if the weight of the day evaporated once his body connected with the leather chair.

Though filming had been hectic and tiring, it was time well spent. It had given him a much needed distraction from the realities of his life and allowed him to pretend. He had become so good at it throughout the years and for a little while he got to draw strength from the pretense of having all of his shit together.

And his stunning, intelligent company for the day had made it easier for him as well. He had felt important, interesting, and alive in Olivia's presence. And he realized he liked those feelings. Lately he had come to realize that there was a lack of purpose in his personal life, one that he was starting to crave more and more. He hoped that once he finally reclaimed his life and set it in the direction of his choosing he would find fresh perspective in all things.

Exhaling, Fitz opened the top drawer of his desk and took out the forms that he'd had his lawyers draw up months before; papers he had been holding onto for far too long and ran his fingers across the heading as he read the words typed in bold print. **Dissolution of Marriage**.

He knew that the divorce from Mellie had been a long time coming. The only thing keeping them together besides the public's perception of what a presidential legacy was supposed to be was his hesitance to destroy the way of life his children had come to depend on, however stifling and lifeless it was. But since they had joined him in Vermont once the house was completed, leaving Mellie behind in California, he saw firsthand how wrong he had been about their ability to adjust to their parents' separation.

And though their new dynamic was awkward at first, they had thrived in Mellie's absence and settled into a routine that was uniquely all their own. They were more open with him, eager to share their opinions and feelings on every topic under the sun without fear of being ridiculed or dismissed. Karen and Gerry constantly surprised him with their wit and intellect and he couldn't have been more proud to be their father. They made the prospect of single parenthood seem easier everyday and the entrance of Olivia Pope had him wondering if there could possibly be even greater things in his future.

She had breezed into his space displaying confidence and control but it was easy enough for him to spot the proverbial chinks in her armor. In no time, he was able to glimpse the vulnerability underneath her persona although she tried her best to mask it. Living a very public life of his own he couldn't fault her for the image she projected because he knew what could happen to those, particularly women, who were perceived as weak. He had quickly learned that the world had no qualms about swallowing you whole and spitting you out before leaving you for dead.

During the times that she let her guard down and put a halt to professional mode he was treated to a woman of great class, warmth and heart and he had enjoyed those aspects of her personality just as much as her looks. After observing her from afar, he had long pegged her to be more than the beautiful exterior that some tried to assign to her and being around her had quickly proved him right. Spending time with Olivia had felt like being granted his fill of air after nearly suffocating and it overwhelmed him in the best way. Compelled to thank her for the experience he decided he should place a call or two to do just that. But first he reached for a pen and signed his name to the papers where the highlighted tabs indicated for him to do so. As soon as morning came he would begin the process of having them sent to Mellie so that she could do the same.

* * *

After returning to the hotel and sharing a celebratory drink with her crew in the bar, Olivia said goodnight and retreated to the calm and quiet of her suite. Once there she indulged in a long hot shower, allowing the heat to soothe her aches and pains before wrapping herself in the comfortable terry cloth robe and ordering herself a light snack.

Impressed with the speed of service she tipped generously once her food was delivered but went on to ignore the fruit and cheese to cradle the wine goblet topped off with one of her favorite reds. She sipped and savored the fruity floral taste of the younger Cabernet and found it the perfect complement to the light mood she was in.

In spite of the strenuous day, she was still riding high. She had just worked through enough hours that would have most keeling over but she couldn't calm down. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had just been apart of something special. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so engaged with a subject and vice versa. With all of the revelations, humor, and honesty that the Grant interview wielded, it would definitely make for good television. She just hoped with everything within her that it would be received as such.

Excited and determined to record her remembrances and feelings of the day while they were still fresh, while she could still feed off the energy of them, Olivia pulled out a journal and pen and wrote. The various properties on acre upon acre of land were opulent and the scenery was enchanting and the things dreams were made of. But all of that paled in comparison to the family residing in paradise. She had walked onto the Grant estate already impressed but being in Fitz's company had deepened her opinion of him. From his candidness to his treatment of his staff, her, and everyone else he had come into contact with while in her presence, she believed even more firmly that underneath his massive amount of power, wealth and jaw droppingly handsome looks, he was one of the good guys and she couldn't help be a tad envious of his wife. From her hesitant, sporadic appearances in the dating pool she knew that they definitely didn't make men like him anymore.

He was an involved and present father and his commitment to his children was apparent to all that witnessed them together. The ease with which they interacted told her all she needed to know. The connection they shared couldn't be faked for the cameras, especially during those volatile teen years which Karen and Gerry were both experiencing. Even though she had no desire for the level of domesticity that the Grant family ran on, for a split second they had made her crave it and believe that it was possible even for her.

Upon gathering more of her thoughts and recollections she wrote them out furiously on paper so she didn't forget one detail, not stopping until her fingers began to cramp. She paused to crack her knuckles and then proceeded to polish off what was left of her wine.

Sighing in contentment, she blinked repeatedly in hopes of clearing her tired blurry eyes. But when her technique was unsuccessful she knew it was past time to give into her body's demand for rest. So stubbornly she rose from her seat and recalled the pictures she had posed for with President Grant and his family. They would be a part of her collection of mementos from the day, a reminder of an opportunity given to only a select few. As she settled under the sheets she remembered some of Abby's words from earlier. It was true, the tide had definitely turned for her and there would be no going back.

* * *

_Weeks Later..._

_New York_

Wearing a white silk knit v-neck sweater and an accompanying jacket over a pair of dark blue denim jeans, Olivia flashed her I.D. and smile at security and entered the studio before dawn even considered making an appearance. Running on very little sleep, she sipped from her second cup of coffee and headed straight to her dressing room on a mission. After weeks of editing, scheduling, and airing teasers of her work, the day had arrived for the first part of her interview with Fitz to be broadcast across the nation and the thoughts of possible reactions to her work threatened to fry her nerves.

In dire need of distraction she sought the one place that drowned out doubts, fears and shortcomings real or imagined. Over the years the space had become more of her home than the apartment she leased. Even when she wasn't required on set she was always around; working on something new, engrossed in reports of happenings around the world, critiquing previous work or gaining knowledge from veteran colleagues.

After getting comfortable, she decided to begin drafting a story that had been nagging at her for some time and work up until she was summoned for hair and makeup.

* * *

"The hell?" Olivia woke from her short nap to find Abby leaning over her dresser, her nose pressed into the flower arrangement on prominent display.

Hearing the groggy voice, the woman whipped her head around, prompting her luxurious curls to bounce all over her head as she smirked. "Oh, don't mind me, Liv. I came in here looking for you but got distracted by the huge ass bouquet."

Olivia turned her attention to the stems of gorgeous white Oriental Lilies in an exquisite butterfly crystal vase and grinned sheepishly.

Abby grunted. "I don't know why you're trying to act all innocent. You could have taken those home with you yesterday, but no, you have to gloat. Tall, fine and sexy sent you flowers while the rest of us who contributed to the interview in one way or another got bupkis. Do you know how much I hate you right now?"

Olivia laughed heartily at her friend's feigned ire. "Please tell me you'll be over it by the time I'm in your chair. Because I will not have you sending me out on air looking like Ronald McDonald. I mean it's not like I forced him to extend such a lovely gesture on the eve of the interview being shown, but I definitely accept. And I won't apologize for having them around as a daily reminder either because he was a president for God's sake."

"You could have at least let me keep the card that came with them." Abby pouted.

"Yeah no, it's going to Mom. That way I'll get her off my back for refusing to get the man's autograph. But once they wilt you are more than welcome to take one to save. I know I'll keep one as a souvenir."

"But, but, I'm not worthy," Abby mocked and then dodged the pillow Olivia threw at her. She narrowed her eyes on the flowers again once she straightened her stance. "I wonder why lilies though? I guess it doesn't matter, I just think it's very original."

"I know it's not the norm, but I like it," Olivia smiled. "I like that he didn't rely on tried and true roses. It makes it even more special that he sent something so out of the ordinary. When I get a block of free time I'm going to write him a thank you note telling him just that."

Lost in thought, Olivia sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Now let's get to work before I no longer have work to get to."

* * *

Preparing to spend her lunch break at the gym before she returned for a meeting, Olivia changed into black and white yoga attire and was in the process of tying her shoes when a knock came at her door. Before given the chance to respond to it, Abby peeked her head inside the room and offered up a megawatt smile.

The expression was a foreign one for the usually bitingly sarcastic woman so Olivia was understandably confused. "What's going on?" she bit her lip and she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." With arms crossed Abby walked inside without waiting for an invitation to do so. "Just wanted to say really great job on the thing with President Sexy. To watch it in its entirety like that...Just great job. Totally deserving of the flowers, the Emmy and the Edward R. Murrow."

"Yeah right," Olivia chortled, but couldn't help but blush at the thought nonetheless.

Before she could say anything more there was another quick knock at her door followed by Harrison bursting into the room.

"What is with you two treating my little space as if it's your very own? Abby just let herself in during the wee morning hours while I was sleeping to snoop and now you. What if I was in the middle of undressing?"

"Come on, Liv. Don't start acting all brand new because of the Fitz Grant stuff, you already know how we do it. I bet Abby's been in here boosting you up hasn't she?"

"Shut up, Harrison," Abby swatted him in the chest.

He caught her hand and held it before slowly letting it go. Hearing Olivia clear her throat he scratched the back of his head and turned to her."Well, um, if she was stroking your ego I just hope that you remember it after I tell you this because it just might burst your bubble.'

"Ugh," Olivia plopped down on the sofa again bracing herself for horrible news.

She wanted to exit the building before she had time to hear viewer feedback but she figured that luck wasn't on her side. Waiting for the criticism of her wardrobe choices or line of questioning or worse; accusations of engaging in googly eyes with Fitz or complaints that the sun wasn't shining bright enough on the day she filmed the interview, she straightened up in her seat. "Okay, Wright, lay it on me."

"Okay, just want to say that the top dogs are very pleased with what you did what that interview. It was everything they like to see. Very thorough. Enough humor, information and entry into the presidential lifestyle to whet the public's appetite. You really brought your A game to this, Liv, and I have no doubt that it's gonna deliver for the network."

Her mind was racing as she waited for the other shoe to drop so she couldn't fully digest his positive critique. "Thanks Harrison, but are you trying to give me a heart attack? Can you just say what you came to tell me already."

"Little birdies have started singing again and there are some strong rumors going around that Fitzgerald and Mellie Grant are divorcing."

"No shit!" Abby's voice boomed while Olivia sat in stunned silence.

"I know right," he chimed back in. "Nothing's been confirmed as of yet so I guess there could always be a chance that someone's blowing smoke and it won't pan out. But if it's true, can you imagine? The first First Family ever to split in the history of our times. And we missed the scoop by a couple of freaking weeks!"

Still quiet, Olivia heard his words and realized he spoke the truth. If the divorce rumblings turned out to be correct she had possibly missed out on breaking one of the stories of her career, one that would undoubtedly be referenced as a part of American history until the end of time and that had her emotions all over the place.

Of course, as a human being, she could empathize with the parties experiencing a breakdown of their union. But as a journalist, especially one who had just been in the company of said subject whose union was possibly falling apart, she couldn't shake the feeling of walking around with egg on her face for being so clueless about aspects of her own report and that made her livid. Through her haziness she could see Harrison's lips still moving but she had no idea what he was saying because her mind was busy thinking about what her next move would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

"Liv, you alright? Because I'm pretty sure that's steam coming from your ears over there."

She waved her hand absently in Harrison's direction even though she had technically zoned him out. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"I know it sucks, but you shouldn't beat yourself up. You aren't a mind reader," he sympathized with her as best he could. "I mean how could you possibly know what was going on in their marriage? It's not like there have been rumors of infidelity on either of their parts before. And they seemed to get along pretty well. Separation and divorce should not have been the first conclusions drawn because the woman wasn't around for one interview."

"That's the thing, when is the last time they have appeared together anywhere for anything?"

Not ready to dwell to the point of obsession, Harrison could only shrug his shoulders in response. "Look, outside of hitting up some sources I'm not sure how much we can do with this at this point. Because if a Grant divorce really is going down you know any and all evidence proving it is under lock and key."

Still nonverbal, she recalled her time at Grant manor. Mellie's absence always seemed odd to her, but was easily explained away with the excuse of her needing to be elsewhere. As she was allowed entrance to a few select rooms inside the home she remembered noticing the lack of a feminine touch on the place but assumed they were going more rustic considering the location. But then again photos featuring the former first lady were few and far between, which was just plain strange for a twenty plus year relationship.

Thinking back, she realized her biggest clue had come within a few seconds of setting foot on the estate when the assistant let it slip that Fitz was spending the majority of his time there. Her senses had immediately went into overdrive and she knew in her gut that the simple remark signified more than multiple home ownership being a perk of the uber wealthy. It meant that they were secretly living apart and Vermont was his domain.

Olivia knew she needed answers. She needed the when, why, and how long. And she needed to know quick, fast and in a hurry.

Somehow Harrison's voice broke through her concentration and she looked up at him as he continued talking."I see you plotting, Liv. Obviously Fitzgerald Grant doesn't have to tell us what he doesn't want us to know and you can't go off half cocked on this thing. I know it'll be hard but you have to cool your jets. He seemed to like you so we don't need you burning bridges in case he feels like doing another sit down in the future."

"So, just what am I supposed to do? Twiddle my thumbs and sit on my ass while someone else brings this story in, maybe? Is that what you're suggesting?"

"Outside of working sources and keeping your ear to the streets in case more info leaks, you don't have that much of a choice. He's the former president for God's sake, not some Joe Schmo you can just dial up on a whim. There are people and protocols in place that render him untouchable even in retirement. All the bullshit red tape that we just had to go through would have driven me crazy if I wasn't already. I think I ended up signing over my firstborn child, a goat, and some stock options just to get an assistant to his assistant's assistant on the phone."

"I get it," Olivia stood, sighed and paced the length of the room until she stopped in front of Harrison. "I know that gaining access to Grant was like finding a needle in a haystack. But doing it once also proves it can be done again and I think I have a way."

* * *

Once her workday officially came to an end, Olivia was on a mission as soon as she crossed the threshold to her apartment. She dropped her bag, mail and keys on the console table at the entryway and headed to the guest bedroom that had slowly morphed into an office over time. Each step was full of purpose as she went to the desk and dived into file after file. When she came up empty, she searched the drawers before walking away with nothing.

Breathless, she moved on to the master bedroom and found her Grant file lying on her cream chaise lounge along with a few of the blouses and jeans she had decided against wearing that morning. Beyond grateful she hugged it to her body and shrieked with happiness. It meant that all hope had not been lost in spite of the feeling of defeat trying to slowly creep up on her. Once she found what she was looking for she kissed the sheet of paper and thanked God for loving her so much before making a mad dash to her phone.

Dialing the number, she cursed under her breath when all she got in return was incessant ringing and then a prompt to leave a message. Determined to have her way, she pushed disappointment aside and spoke firmly. "Hello Brandon. This is Olivia Pope. I know this is a bit forward of me to use this number since I no longer have any business with your boss," she paused. "It's just that I would really like to personally thank Mr. Grant for the lovely flowers he sent me. If you have any idea of how I can make that happen it would be greatly appreciated."

After leaving him all of her contact numbers she sighed and sent up a quick prayer. Because as much as she hated to admit it, Harrison was right. She had gotten along well with the president and she hoped that feeling would further extend her into his good graces to the point that he was willing to answer some very invasive questions for her.

While waiting for a response to her inquiry, she surfed the internet for all things Grant. She googled the couple together and individually, even braving the most odious political blogs without uncovering one whiff of rumored discord within their household. A part of her had a mind to call Harrison up and ask him if he'd dreamed the whole scenario.

Unsure of where to turn next, she ventured onto her network's website to kill time. There she braved the comments accompanying clips of her interview with the man and was pleasantly surprised when she found an overwhelming amount of positive feedback. The interview style as a whole was praised, her wardrobe was coveted and the former president was lusted after in graphic description all within the same posts. The various observations made her groan, giggle, and blush as she scrolled the page.

When she checked her watch she realized it had been over an hour since she placed the call and had not received a response. If the occasional text from Abby didn't come through while she waited she would have doubted if her phone was working at all. Just as she was about to move on for the night, her phone began to ring and she answered instantly.

"Livvie," the drawn out voice whined.

She suddenly felt a headache coming on and scolded herself for not bothering to check her caller ID. "Hi mommy."

"Why haven't you called me today? I left message after message for you."

"You should know by now how this job goes, Mom. I barely have time to catch a breath, let alone chat it up with you; especially during the weekday."

"I know. It's just that I miss you, what can I say?"

"I know and I'm sorry. I miss you too. I have vacation time coming soon and we will get together then I promise."

"That's my girl. I'd really like that. I just wanted to tell you that I saw your interview just like I'm sure everybody else did. You were great baby, I'm so proud of you. And that man was everything. President Grant is so smart and handsome! And he was very nice to you too. I could tell that he liked you because you had him smiling and laughing a lot of the time. He seems happy. I can tell retirement is really agreeing with him."

"It would seem so. And you're right, he's very nice. A very kind man. Guess what? I have something for you when we get together."

"Did you get my autograph?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Olivia looked down at her screen when the phone clicked during their conversation. Curious about the unfamiliar number she put her mother on hold to answer.

"Ms. Pope?"

Able to recognize that deep rumbling voice anywhere, she almost dropped her phone but quickly got herself together to reply. "Yes, this is Olivia."

"Fitzgerald Grant. Fitz. How are you?"

"I'm well, Mr. President. And you?"

"No complaints," he said as easily as if they spoke everyday.

"So I guess Brandon passed along my message?"

"That he did."

As her stomach flipped and flopped in response to the rasp in his voice she remembered that her mother was still on the other end of the line. Paranoid that Maya could sense her reaction to the married man she asked him to hold on so that she could end that conversation.

"Mr. Grant?" she said when she returned.

"I'm still here. But I told you before, it's Fitz."

He ran his fingers along the edge of his desk and she crossed her legs on the sofa as they found calm in just hearing one another's voices.

"Sir, I don't think that's appropriate."

"Why not? It's not like these are office hours."

"Ah, but the news never sleeps. You should know that better than anyone, sir."

"So, this is business then? I thought this was personal."

"Well, I wanted to say thank you for the lovely flowers. They weren't necessary but a nice surprise, nonetheless."

"They were no problem at all. It makes me very happy to know that you are enjoying them.

"Very much so. I also get a good laugh at the jealousy it produces in the female co- workers that visit my dressing room. Now that the interview has aired you don't regret sending them do you?" she joked.

"No, never. I liked the final product even more than what was sent to me for my opinion. You're a lady on top of your game, Ms. Pope. The children approved too. They're just impatiently waiting for their debuts."

"Did you tell them that we've scheduled them for prime time?"

"Yes, I did. They said something about it only being right to save the best for last."

"That's harsh," she laughed genuinely. "So what did Mrs. Grant have to say?"

"I don't know. We haven't done that much talking this week."

"Why not," she couldn't stop herself from trying to get confirmation of her suspicions.

"That's kind of personal, don't you think?"

"Is it? I apologize. It's just that..." she let the rest of the statement die on her lips.

"It's what, Ms. Pope?"

"I've recently heard rumors about you and your wife. Rumors about the state of your marriage and I want to know if they're true. Care to comment?"

"That depends. Are you asking as a reporter or something else?"

"I'm asking as someone who thrives on having her facts straight. I have to say that you don't seem that surprised by my questions at all."

"I ran our great country for four years, remember? Nothing surprises me anymore."

"Fair enough. Do you care to respond in anyway to the whispers?"

"Again I need you to clarify your position before I delve into anything beyond pleasantries over flowers and my best camera angles. Are you questioning me as one Olivia Carolyn Pope? Or are you doing due diligence as Olivia Pope co-anchor of _Top of the Morning_?"

When his questions were met with nothing but silence he huffed in frustration. "It was nice speaking with you again, Ms. Pope. I hope you sleep well. Goodnight."

Instinct urged her to speak before he hung up and then to call him back once she heard the dial tone in her ear, but she did neither. She needed to take a step back and reevaluate because she could sense the lines being blurred between them even though they'd technically just met.

She was far too comfortable with him already and that wasn't a good thing considering their positions of married political figure and media personality. Although getting answers for her job had always been priority one in the past, in the sanctuary of her home she felt something extra when they communicated that made her slightly unsure of what exactly she was doing. A few words one on one and she was wrestling with a desire to speak to and listen to him for hours on end. His voice, pleasant disposition and intellect greatly appealed to her on a personal level and could easily jeopardize the work she was trying to accomplish. And the truth of it scared her.

Things flowed much too easily for her liking, especially since she only knew him from a superficial standpoint. There was not one thing she knew about Fitzgerald Grant that could separate her from any person off the street and yet something intimate and electric accompanied her thoughts of him. And those feelings were bleeding over into her interaction with him and she honestly didn't need the risk of being thrown off her game.

In light of it all, she was still so very tempted to resume the connection with him and deal with all her conflicting feelings on the matter later. But common sense and professionalism prevailed so she threw her phone on the coffee table out of reach.

_What the hell are you thinking Olivia? The alleged divorce doesn't matter, because at the moment he's still a very, legally married man._

Deciding that some pasta and a nice Shiraz would ironically bring clarity her way, she slowly made her way into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

* * *

Feet still crossed at the ankles while propped up on his desk, Fitz stared into the night, deep in thought. And every last one of them were currently centered on Olivia Pope. The woman was sharp; she was very intelligent as well as beautiful and charming. And he was coming to find out she was tenacious when she smelled a story brewing.

He had admired her work, her commitment to reporting facts and humanizing her subjects for a very long time. It was one of the reasons he had chosen to only work with her when he was approached for an interview for what seemed like the millionth time. He couldn't claim to know her personally but he trusted what he saw of her. In all honesty he was attracted to everything about her and had been for a while.

And because of that it had taken a great deal of restraint for him to keep from spilling all the details of his private life. He wanted to tell her that he was indeed in the process of divorcing because he wanted to know how she would respond, not because of any desire to make headlines. But he knew discretion needed to be applied for the sake of his children. Even though Karen and Gerry had reacted to the news with understanding and relief, the divorce could be used as ammunition for their peers and in the press and he didn't want that. As their father, he wasn't ready for them to be subjected to the speculation and innuendo that was sure to follow, although he knew logically it couldn't be avoided forever.

He thought that maybe the smart thing to do was to issue his statement on his decision and let the media have at it. That way the quicker they devoured it, the quicker they were more likely to spit it out and move onto something else. After taking a while to weigh his options, he left the heaviness of his study behind to spend some time with his children before bed.

**AN: I just wanted to say a huge thank you to those who take the time to review. I've never written for reviews but it sure is nice to read your thoughts. I also wanted to say hello to everyone who just started following this little story. I hope it entertains you as much as it has me as I go back and rework and reread it.**

**Also, I'm almost finished editing chapter 5 so it should be up no later than tomorrow evening. And I think that if you've stuck around this far you'll like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: They're not mine, but I wish they were. I'm so happy that I got to post this tonight like I said I would because it wasn't looking so good for a little while. Editing gets tiring and you can always find things to change and rearrange if you keep looking so I have to upload it now for all our sakes. Thank you to all who take the time to review. You guys are so awesome and hilarious and always make the process of putting what I see in my head onto the computer screen that much better. **

Chapter 5

"You know, with all the positive buzz you've still getting from the gabfest with President Sexy you'd think you would be footing the bill for today, but no," Abby teased Olivia.

Currently sprawled out on tables with the most transparent excuse for sheets covering their lithe forms, the two friends were enjoying massages administered by what Olivia believed to be the best pair of hands on the planet. Her eyes, already in the process of rolling around in her head, landed squarely on the snarky redhead when Olivia comprehended her words.

Detecting a mischievous glint in her eye, Olivia couldn't help but break out a smirk of her own. "Don't forget that lunch is included in this spa day that you initiated when the Grant thing was still just wishful thinking. Because I have to tell you, I've got a chic little bistro in mind that's going to cost you a pretty penny."

"Whatevs. Just being seen with you is worth the price of the package. I mean now that America seems to be forgiving you for taking what's her face's job and all."

"Abby!"

"What, too soon?" she snorted. "Remember, forgiveness amounts to ratings gold and from where I'm sitting you are looking like royalty, Liv."

Mindful of the fact that they were in a public setting, Olivia looked at her masseuse to gauge her awareness to Abby's chattering. "Motormouth, can you not? At least not here? Next topic please."

Abby followed her gaze and shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "So, I think Charles is going to pop the question."

"Whoa, What?" Olivia exclaimed, genuinely taken aback. She really needed to find the time to help Abby work on her execution. Because as it stood the woman was deficient of any filter, capable of blurting out any and every thing without cushioning her blows.

"You heard me. He's gonna ask me to marry him. He's dropping hints as subtle as a sledgehammer, so yeah..."

"Then why aren't you happy?" Olivia's eyebrows furrowed at the woman's unaffected tone. 'You don't sound happy. When a woman's significant other gets ready to take the relationship up a notch they don't normally act like they're getting kicked to the curb instead."

"He wants me to quit my job. He's always hated it because he feels that any woman of his shouldn't be serving others in such a pedestrian fashion. Apparently, it's not becoming of the Putney name."

"If I didn't know he was an idiot before," Olivia groaned. Sinking her elbow into the plush table she propped her head upon her fist and stared. "Does he not remember he's the one who pursued you? So when are you going to tell him to shove his ring and Putney name where the sun don't shine so I can be there to watch?

"Liv-"

"No. You can't do it, Abs. You don't need him. You are so much better off without him. And if that's not enough on its own, what about Harrison? You know how he feels about you. As much as you two try to downplay whatever's going on between you...if you say yes, you will break his heart."

"If I get married, he'll get over it. He'll have to. He might be mad, he may even be hurt for a little while but he'll forgive me and we'll be friends again. But if we give into the feelings brewing and it blows up in our faces, he'd be out of my life for good." The mere thought of life without one of the people she had come to depend on for everything was enough to make her shudder. "Ugh. New topic please."

Ignoring the flash of warm blue eyes and dazzling smile that came to mind, Olivia shook off the thought of Fitzgerald Grant. "Oh, outside of work I have nothing going on, so the ball is definitely being tossed back into your court."

"Damn, has it really been that long, Liv?" Abby's lip curled in disgust. "We have got to get you back out on the scene because that's a travesty."

"Yeah, because I just couldn't possibly be complete without a man. You of all people know me better than that."

"I know that you don't need a guy but I want you to have one. I want you to have someone who loves you because you deserve it. What's wrong with wanting my best friend to have someone to share her dreams and secrets with? And there's someone out there who deserves you too. Someone needs your love and kindness and loyalty and devotion. You know all those things you give to Harrison and to me without the benefit of sex. I guess I just don't want you to be alone for so long that you close yourself off to the prospect of real love and everything that can come with it."

"Well then I guess you understand my position on you and Harrison better than I thought," Olivia replied. "So I promise you. I won't shut down love, real love, if you promise me the same."

* * *

It was after 4 p.m. on Wednesday evening and Olivia still felt as if she was floating on a cloud. It was then that she realized her body had been screaming for the extreme pampering she had submitted to over the weekend and was still euphoric from the answered prayer. Vowing never to go that long again without treating herself to the luxury of the head to toe spoiling, she took a break from preparing for her interview the following morning to schedule a reminder for spa time on her smartphone's app. But just as she picked it up to unlock, the device rang.

"Harrison, what's up?"

He didn't bother with greeting her and blurted, "Mellie Grant has requested air time tonight so you need to get to the studio ASAP."

Even though his words shocked her senses, she couldn't help but sit up a bit straighter. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Yep. Former Flotus is aiming for primetime. I guess we'll be getting confirmation on those rumors sooner rather than later. And if she's airing it out like this, my guess is shit is about to hit the fan. She wants to be seen just as the big guns from the big three start reporting the day's stories..."

"While most people are settling in at home on the East Coast and making her the last thing on people's lips as they wind down their workday on the West Coast, she's something." Olivia deduced, finishing Harrison's thought for him.

"Stealth. And since you're the last member of the press to have any contact with the family we need you on set analyzing whatever comes out of her mouth."

"Of course. I'm on my way now. What about the former president? Has any word come from his camp?"

"Someone's working on that as we speak."

"I think I may be able to help with that too. I'll make some calls of my own."

* * *

Trying to mask her reaction and appear impartial to the former First Lady's revelations, Olivia took a breath and then looked into the camera as she answered another question posed by veteran anchor extraordinaire Grayson Lewis. After arriving at work she had been rushed to hair and makeup and outfitted in a sleeveless, charcoal colored draped dress. With minimal makeup and bone straight hair parted on one side, they had attempted to create an understated look to reflect the subject matter she'd be covering but she was still radiant.

After she was deemed camera ready by the experts, but still on hold, waiting for the press conference to get underway, she killed time brushing up on Mellie's history and repeatedly redialing the number she had last spoken to the woman's husband on.

When she had not received a response to her calls by the time she was summoned to the front desk, her anticipation was through the roof regarding what would come out of Mrs. Grant's mouth and she was not disappointed. The woman had given America, and the world at large, an earful. And Olivia wasn't quite sure just how she felt about it all. Nevertheless, she had a job to do, so she continued to focus and engage with the audience she couldn't see but knew was tuned in.

"No, there was not any evidence of familial discord to be seen during my time with the former president and his family. Mr. Grant was friendly, relaxed and upbeat. The children were lively, extremely well mannered and very entertaining. The whole family was very welcoming and kind."

"And yet Mrs. Grant was nowhere to be found. Given her explanation of the lengthy super secret separation, I guess in hindsight we now know why."

"I have no knowledge of the inner workings of the couple's marriage, so I can't comment on that. But I can say that I left Vermont with the impression that this was a extraordinarily close knit family and I am awfully sorry that we have to report this story."

"I agree." His voice was laced with compassion before instantly perking up "Well, when we return from commercial break we will take a look back at the former First Couple during their years in the White House, speak with some of their closest supporters, as well as listen to a few of the onetime president's most recent thoughts on his future when he sat down with our very own Olivia Pope."

* * *

After her job was done, Olivia was in her dressing room packing up her belongings to return home for the second time that evening when she saw the earlier footage of Mellie Grant being replayed on the television screen above her.

Dressed in black, Olivia assumed to convey heartache over her situation, the woman moved to the podium and cleared her throat. With misty eyes she looked out into the small crowd assembled before her and offered a slight smile. After a brief pause, she started talking into the microphone, waving her hands and tripping over words as she seemingly became overwhelmed with emotion; explaining how she felt it was her duty as the previous 'mother' of the nation to inform the people of the changes in her family.

Olivia listened intently to what was said and studied the body language that accompanied it. She didn't know why but she couldn't shake the feeling that the woman delighted in having the spotlight on her, even at such a sensitive time in her life. She gathered it could have been the way the woman droned on and on and on in pity with the ability to still say disparaging things about her husband . By the time Mellie had finished her remarks, Olivia felt she had aged at least a few months. When a blubbering and sniveling Mrs. Grant could only leave the platform with the assistance of a person on each side of her she could only sigh in relief and second hand embarrassment.

In the middle of her thoughts on the acrimonious situation, her phone rang, bringing her back to the here and now. "Olivia Pope," she spoke firm and clear.

"Thank you. I saw you on the news tonight defending my family. Thank you."

Olivia took in a sharp breath at the sound of Fitz's voice. Still deep, it was obviously pained and laced with veiled anger. And the fact that her stomach still responded with what was becoming its regular reactionary flip disgusted her.

"No need to thank me, it was the truth. I was just doing my job by speaking it. If you were a pompous, rude, and arrogant know it all, I would have reported that to."

"Almost everything she said tonight is a lie, you know. She's trying to paint me as a ruthless cold hearted prick and make the world hate me just because I was tired of playing the charade of a lifetime."

"Mr. Grant-"

"Oh, please, not that again. We are way past that stage, don't you think?"

She ignored his question and kept talking. "I called you because I got a head's up...that your wife, she was going to go live. I was calling to see if you wanted to make a statement of your own. If you were going to comment or rebut anything said?"

"Not anytime soon, definitely not tonight. Tonight I don't want to be Mr. Grant or Mr. President. I don't need any sound bites or quotes to be recorded for history. I just want to be Fitz Grant speaking to his friend Olivia Pope."

Exhaling, she sat down on her sofa. "Are we friends? I mean I'm not saying that we can't be, but do we even fit that description after a few interactions? It's been a few weeks but the last one didn't end on that good of a note if I recall correctly."

Her words stinging his already bruised and troubled ego he tried to smooth things over."I'm sorry to assume. I didn't mean to bother you, I will just..."

"No!" she called out to avoid a repeat of their previous conversation. "I don't want you to feel like you have to hang up, you're not bothering me at all. I enjoy talking with you quite honestly."

"It's the same with me. I know that's crazy. Nothing about this seems rational at all, but I can't stop myself from reaching out to you."

"Mr. Grant."

"Fitz. You can't refer to me as mister since I'm basically crying on your shoulder by way of telephone."

"Fitz," she breathed cautiously. "I'm so sorry about everything you and your family are going through right now. "

"So am I. But it's way past time this thing came to a head. There shouldn't have been a marriage to begin with but...but divorce is the only thing that can rectify the mistake."

"I don't mean to be rude but what the hell happened? I never even suspected, not while I was there anyway. There are little tell tale signs when I think back and connect them. But I don't think there's ever been so much as a murmur among the media about problems in your marriage."

"But surely you're not naive to the ways of politics, no? If you are, you're still apart of the media. You know first hand that people only know and see what we allow to be shown."

She could only nod at the validity of his statement. "I just assumed that your marriage was filled with everything we like to believe people in great partnerships are experiencing."

"And now that you know that it isn't, how does it make you feel? Do you doubt me and everything you believe I've stood for? Do you think I sold you a bill of goods?"

Not willing to pile onto his troubles, she tempered the anger she felt when she thought of how he had deceived her. "You lied to me by omission. You made me feel like you were so transparent and oh so approachable when you were really just putting on a show for me and the cameras. And when I finally figured it out, it left me feeling like an incompetent fool."

Each word she spoke hit him as powerfully as repeated kicks to the stomach would. Ashamed and remorseful, he snapped his eyes shut and squinted. "I'm sorry about that, Olivia. Really I am. But I always have more than just myself to consider when I make decisions. I have my children to think about as well. I think about them always. Can you forgive me for keeping you in the dark about my marriage?"

"Look, I know that you're just a man, that you're human like the rest of us. You have your good and bad moments and right now is a bad one for you. I know that you aren't some cold, calculated, and unfeeling monster because I can hear the anguish in your voice. It sounds like it's even hurting you to breathe and that's not something I would wish on anyone. But a word of advice; if you want to be friends with me I expect honesty. My friends don't lie to me, got it?"

"I do. I just, I wish that I had the power of a do over. I would have avoided this for Mellie, myself, our children. I really hate that this has to go down with the world watching. And I have no clue how far she's willing to go with this push for sympathy in the press."

"Is there any way you can make her see reason?"

His laugh was dry and brittle and cutting. "I'm sorry, really. It's just that 'only seeing what is allowed' thing again. Because if you really knew her that wouldn't even be a question. I offered her the world for this to be done as quickly and quietly as possible. I didn't want this affecting the kids more than it has to. And now you and the entire world saw her response to that. But enough about her for now. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'll be on my way home to prepare for tomorrow shortly."

"I apologize. I must be holding you up."

She smiled at his ability to be so humble after just being publically skewered for the masses. "If you were, I would tell you, so don't worry."

"Okay. So what does tomorrow have in store for you?"

"I'm interviewing the family of a man who went missing climbing Mount Whitney. He got separated from his hiking partner, but he's safe now thank God. It's a miracle because the initial search turned up nothing, so it was looking pretty bleak in the beginning. Doctor's say he wouldn't have survived another eight hours out there without proper medical care and nourishment."

"Wow, that truly is spectacular."

"It really is. It makes you realize how fragile life really is."

"I definitely agree. So, tell me Olivia, who or what is waiting for you when you go home at night?"

"Besides my booze collection and my big comfy bed?" she laughed. "Bills."

Intrigued, his eyebrows knitted together. "We'll get back to the bed in a minute. Booze collection? Explain please."

She laughed again and enjoyed the warm feeling spreading through her. "More like wine. Fine wines actually. I love it and am on way to connoisseur status."

"Interesting. Now your bed, talk to me about this bed that someone as beautiful as yourself includes in the highlights of her life."

Hearing that deep baritone of his refer to something as intimate and sacred as her bed had her shaking her head as the color rose in her cheeks. "The only thing that I will tell you about it is...are you ready? Are you sure you can handle it?"

"If not, I'll die trying. So just spill please."

Her voice dripped with lazy seduction when she said. "Okay the bed. My bed is; it's in my bedroom."

"You, miss, are a tease," he groaned while she laughed.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

Hearing nothing but light and laughter in her voice caused him to grow serious. "I want to see you, Olivia. Again. Face to face."

His blunt admission shut her up quick. It also stole the smile from her face as she spoke simply, truthfully. "I don't know what to say to that."

"It's easy, really. Yes is such a simple word..."

"One that could lead to such catastrophe."

"Or to something beautiful. I don't think we'll ever truly find out over phone calls. And seeing you through my television screen doesn't cut it. It only makes me feel old and perverted when my mind starts to wander sometimes."

"Oh, really?" Curious, her eyebrows almost touched her hairline.

"Yes," he confirmed brazenly; his mind recalling her bright smile, the way she tilted her head at times of great interest or the look of her legs in a skirt when she crossed them repeatedly during an interview. "I hope it doesn't sound as creepy as I feel saying it. But you're an attractive woman, I'm sure you're used to men approaching you, desiring you. Well I desire you and I'm not ashamed to tell you. Come back to Vermont to see me and we can talk in person."

"I...I...I don't know if I should. Or when I'll be able to get away again if I were to agree."

"I'm sure you can find the time. If you wanted to that is. You can tell me if I've overstepped or scared you. And you don't even have to come alone if you decide. You can bring whomever you're comfortable with so you'll feel safe. I'll just need to know for security reasons."

She sat in silence mulling his proposition, but nothing she came up with felt right. "I just can't say yes or no right now, Fitz. I'm still trying to digest everything that's happened tonight with your wife."

"Soon to be ex-wife. We just have to iron out the legalities. All Mellie and I have to do is put something that's been long dead to rest and I'm free of her."

"I understand you and I believe you when you say it's over. Apparently, it's been a long time coming for you, but all of this is brand new to me. I need time to think."

"Well, do that then and let me know what you come up with. Take all the time that you need." Surprised that he hadn't lost her once he admitted falling for her through the television, he knew he couldn't pressure her further. 'Look, I have to go put on my dad hat; check homework, see about dinner, and all of that good stuff."

"Seems like you have a riveting night ahead."

"Not as riveting as your home life, your bedroom in particular. But we all have our dreams to aspire to," he chuckled. "Good night, Olivia."

"Good night, Fitz." She said with a voice not quite her own.

With the night ending in the whirlwind that it had, she sat in the exact spot for a long while staring at the phone in her hand. Emotionally paralyzed, she wondered if she had imagined the day's events or not. In a few short hours she had been exposed to so many truths she didn't know when she would be able to take them all in. And in that same moment she didn't know what would be worse, if everything involving the Grants had been a delusion or if a new chapter of her reality was beginning.

**AN2: So we finally have some Olitz movement! I can't tell you how much discipline it took for me to hold off putting them together from the first line of this story, I love them that much. I also love Abby's snarky self and adore her with Harrison because I feel he softens her. And Mellie has made a cameo! I know how you all have been waiting for her, j/k. I don't have much use for her on the show or here so she won't be around much. Maybe she'll have words with Fitz and meet Liv, but that's as far as I plan to go with her. My primary focus is Liv and then Olitz and sprinkles of Abbison. Okay I'll stop now. I know you came for the story and not my rambles. Enjoy the rest of the weekend everyone, tomorrow's Super Bowl Sunday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: They are not mine but I really do wish they were. Just want to say a huge thank you once again to all the reviewers and hello to all the new followers of this story. Every time there's a review or a new follow it tells me that I haven't completely missed it in my interpretation of Olitz. And I was so happy to read that most of you enjoyed their phone convo in the last chapter because the last thing you want to do is mess up an Olitz phone call. Those things are legendary, but then again everything else about them is too. **

**Chapter 6**

Almost from the moment Fitz had laid his feelings on the line, Olivia had found herself in the midst of an epic long distance courtship. At some point during the day of every day, a bouquet of Oriental Lilies was delivered to her home, weekends included. She had also been the recipient of a few select bottles of vintage red wines. The relentless attention lavished upon her by him astonished and flattered her. And she soon came to find out that it was just the beginning when dealing with Fitzgerald Grant. At least twice a week she received a gift a from him; be it in the form of the Vermont's famous syrups, butters, jams, and cheeses or a small inexpensive knick knack or trinket always with a note attached promoting how a return to the great state would be beneficial to her.

And although they also talked several times throughout the day he never made mention of her visiting and she was okay with that. She understood that he was a man allowing his actions to speak for him. He was constantly letting her know that he was still interested in her without having to crowd and beg and pressure her. While waiting for her to make a decision that she could live with, he had found a way of demonstrating that not a day went by that she wasn't on his mind.

She was deeply touched by his creative displays of affection, finding them impossibly sweet and slightly humorous at times. That evening as she returned to her kitchen after changing into comfortable clothes for lounging, she was still delighting in her hideous moose and canoe coaster set that accompanied her daily flowers and chocolate truffles. She was floating on cloud nine with a goofy grin plastered on her face as evidence when the nightly news burst her bubble and sent her crashing back down to earth.

A month had passed since Mellie Grant's infamous conference and the impending divorce was still a hot topic in the media. The story was still at fever pitch because the woman wouldn't stop her campaign for sympathy. Everytime Olivia thought she would bow out gracefully and accept Fitz's decision, Mellie would come out of hiding to gab some more. Apparently there wasn't a recording device she didn't like because she wailed her tale of devastation over her fractured marriage to anyone with a microphone, camera or laptop. She cried of her heartache and disappointment over their severed connection and her husband's unwillingness to keep his promise of supporting her in her political endeavors as she had done for him during his years in public office.

She also lamented over the fact that he had brainwashed their children into siding with him and abandoning her. But even in her despair and outrage she never missed the opportunity to relay her hope that her husband would come to his senses and that their family would be restored.

Her constant chattering invited various news outlets to continue to voice their never ending opinions on the matter. Speculation abounded and theories ran wild about the cause of the Grant's rift depending upon whom people consumed their news from. Some pundits chalked it up to gradual disinterest that had festered during the years and only boiled over with time. Some threw out the word infidelity on the part of the FLOTUS, citing the former president's initiation of the divorce. While others inferred that him possibly indulging in indiscretions of his own more than likely being a catalyst for the divorce. Mellie Grant's sometimes frosty demeanor in relation to Fitz's laid back appeal was often cited as well. Some questioned if the strained marriage was the reason he declined to run for a second term, believing he would rather leave the White House behind if his only other option was being shackled to her for four more years.

Amid the vast amount of speculation and predictions there were those who took the time to praise Mellie for addressing the constituents head on and those who admired Fitz for keeping the situation private in spite of her public verbal shots. Through it all, Olivia rolled her eyes at the continuous, and sometimes downright cruel assumptions thrown around about Fitz.

Preparing her dinner as heated conjecture filled the room she was on the brink of throwing a utensil through the television in response to the analysis that seemed to dominate every 24 hour news channel she turned to. With every word uttered, she was increasingly becoming offended on his behalf, close to seeing red by the time her phone rang.

Looking down at the screen, she smiled big and bright as she read Fitz's name, wondering exactly when his calls had become the thing she looked forward to the most. "Hi."

"Hi." he replied and then waited a beat. "How are you?"

"Much much better now for some odd reason," she said playfully.

"Oh, so you don't know why?" The unmistakable joy in her voice made him smile as he paced his living room. "Are you busy?"

"I'm cooking, actually. Salmon. To go with the salad that's been sitting in my fridge for the past two days. And you?"

"I just came back from the stables. I took Journey out for a ride."

"Interesting." She tried to banish images of him on a horse and the subsequent burst of hormones it sent throughout her far from her mind. "It sounds lovely actually."

"Well it's not all that it's cracked up to be when you're doing it without the extremely beautiful woman you want by your side."

After another predictable argument with his estranged wife he had saddled his beloved Morgan horse to clear his mind but immediately became overwhelmed with thoughts of Olivia.

"I know." She sighed, sharing the need to be near him but hindered for a myriad of reasons. "But us being seen together right now would be detrimental. And with Mellie out there stoking the fire again, there's just entirely too much going on."

The mere mention of that name set his teeth on edge. It made him wonder how he had survived for so long in such a desolate state and then he remembered the good he'd accomplished by throwing all of himself into his presidency, and how now he owed his best self to Karen and Gerry for putting up with it all. "I thought she'd give it a rest by now; remember that she had children that could read and see and hear. But since she's hell bent on this smear campaign I've warned her that she's leaving me no choice but to seek legal recourse if she doesn't shut up for good."

Olivia hated the horrible situation Fitz found himself in. "If I could do anything to make it better I would. For you and for your children, I hope you know that."

"Then come to me, Olivia. You know how I feel and where I stand. And I know that I promised both of us that I wouldn't do this; that I would wait for you to decide, but I need you here. I'm in the middle of nowhere and with added security nothing can touch us in this place. There won't be any cameras or photographers. No Mellie."

His heartfelt admission made everything seem so simple but she knew that it wasn't. Conflicted, she shut her eyes and then looked to the sky as if she would find her solution there.

He took the opportunity to plead his case some more. "You have to know I love spending time with you however I can. The things I've learned about you, the things we've gotten to share when talking on the phone or video chatting but I need more. Especially when I see you looking as sexy as can be in red and I can't reach out and touch you."

She knew he was her number one fan but sometimes she couldn't control the blush that stained her cheeks when she thought of him in his home watching her, focused on her, while she worked."I take it you saw the show this morning?"

"Just like every other morning when it's possible, but you know that already. But what I didn't know about you was that you could juggle."

She threw her head back and laughed extremely loud and hard for a long time. "Apparently you didn't watch all of the show. More objects landed on my toes than in my hands."

"That's okay, I'll teach you how to do it."

"You juggle? Like seriously throwing objects into the air to catch, juggle?"

"No, but I will learn for you. I'm starting to think there is nothing I wouldn't do for you.'

"Fitz..."

"What? You said that you require honesty and this is me telling you what I think, how I feel. Do you know how many times I've wanted to storm that studio and scoop you up in my arms? I think I could get away with it too, I'd have no problems getting past security."

"Well I think you've been cooped up in Vermont for too long. How can you weave fairy tales starring me when your wife is waging war on you?"

"Because she's had enough of my attention through the years when I shouldn't have given her any to begin with. But I was young and a coward then, but I'm not anymore. I choose to leave her to my lawyers and give my attention to you. Unless you've decided that flirting friends is as far as we'll go..."

The very thought of losing out on more with a man who possessed such admirable qualities was almost too much for her to bear. "I like the way things have been going between us and I want to think that in time it would only get better. That we could grow into something together... If we were to try and move forward from just friends together."

"Together, I like the sound of it. I know this phase that we're in is crucial to building a possible together but it sure is nice to know that you've been thinking of more for us too. So how quickly can you make it to Vermont? I would fly into New York, but I don't think that would be prudent with all the undesirable attention swirling around. And since that makes your home turf impossible, I think that means you have to come to me."

"Does it now?" she teased "You know, maybe I will. And I know the perfect person to bring along, my mom. I told you how much she loooves you. She's been completely enamored of you since forever and to see you in person, her lid would flip. She'd tell so many stories and ask so many questions. I mean there would never be a dull moment. Fitz...?"

She called his name when all she heard was silence on his end. She just didn't know that he was quiet because he was drawing happiness from the contentment easily detected in her tone. "I'm here. Besides being in love with the sound of your voice, I'm just trying to decide if I could put up with all that enthusiasm you're describing just to get you here. And I think I can take it, I sure as hell know you are worth it."

She opened her mouth to respond but the timer buzzed and stole her focus. She walked over to retrieve the pan from the broiler and then cursed, loudly. So loud that Fitz had to momentarily remove his phone from his ear.

"Olivia, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just have a defective oven mitt. I burned my damn finger."

"You see? This is just reason five hundred and ninety nine I hate us being apart. I can't make it better for you and I really hate the thought of you cooking for one and eating by yourself."

"I've been on my own, cooking for myself for a long time. And recently it's become edible too; recognizable colors, identifiable portions, and everything."

"Oh, my God. I'm more than a little bit scared for you right now," he chuckled. "I'm hanging up and sending a plane for you."

"Oh how I truly wish you could." She closed her eyes and sighed at the prospect of being whisked away from everything, even for just a little while.

"All I need is for you to say the word and it's done, Olivia."

"I have work, responsibilities." Although she meant for her words to be full of conviction, even she was aware of the whine in her tone.

"The weekend will be here sooner than you think. I'll send a plane for you Friday afternoon. You can stay in the main house or if that's pushing things you can have the guest house. The choice is yours, just say yes, Liv."

His voice was filled with need and longing and desperation and a million other things that she was feeling as well. In her heart she knew that the time had passed, that there had to be progression if they were going to be anything other than just talk. Stifling the doubt and nerves and fear that threatened to overtake her, she bit down on her bottom lip and then exhaled. "Yes. Yes, Fitz, I'll come to Vermont."

He closed his eyes and said a silent thank you for the moment he wasn't sure would ever come. "I can't tell you how happy you've made me but I can try if you let me. Should we do that Skype thing now or later on after you've eaten?"

Her appetite for food suddenly vanished, she shot a regretful look at the surprisingly, perfectly cooked piece of fish "Let's chat. I know it was only yesterday, but it's been too long since I've seen your face."

* * *

The rest of Olivia's week flew by in a blur. She reported to work everyday to do her job, spent time with her friends, ate meals, and completed all the other mundane day to day task other people did, but she couldn't recall any of it. Her mind was solely occupied by thoughts of Fitz and her upcoming time alone with him. She was nervous but eager to see him again in person because although the calls by way of telephone and video were great, they were no substitute for human contact.

Whenever alone with her thoughts she went through a range of emotions. She wondered if the time spent apart had fostered unrealistic expectations. If the distance between them had allowed for them to be deceived as to what they could actually have and be to one another. She was concerned about their finally coming together; wondering if it would live up to all the anticipation that had been created within their own little world or if it would cause the bubble they were living in to burst forever.

Reprimanding herself for worrying so much when there was not yet cause to do so, she went back to packing the suitcase she had been trying to fill since she had agreed to Fitz's invitation. After making peace with those choices, she came to terms with the black cuffed mini shorts, white top and blazer she had chosen as acceptable travel wear and walked through her place; confirming that everything was properly shut down and then locked up.

* * *

In spite of mentally coaching herself to remain calm, cool and collected, she felt an attack of the jitters arising the closer they were to landing at Fitz's home. When his property finally came into view her hands actively began to sweat and her heart felt like it would pound right out of her chest. But that all changed once she saw him.

Still dressed in slacks and a striped shirt, she assumed he didn't have enough time to change in between his video conference and her arrival. The best that he could do was unfasten a few buttons from the looks of things.

But to her he was still the picture of mellowed confidence, safely stationed a respectable distance from where the helicopter had been cleared to land. In spite of the noise, his body never flinched and his eyes never wavered from the aircraft, he was that focused. And once it finally touched down, he broke out in a smile that was wide enough to cause her to smile as well.

* * *

"So how were your flights?" He wondered while wheeling her luggage inside and locking the door behind them.

After walking in ahead of him, she turned to face him and answer his question. "Very nice, perfect even. And although there was no need to send a car to escort me to the airport, it was a nice touch. Did you do it because you thought that I would change my mind?"

"No, I kept the faith that you would show. It just made me feel better knowing exactly who you were with since I couldn't be there myself."

"It was very sweet. Thank you."

He nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment as they slipped into silence. The atmosphere was heated and thick, she could have sworn that the temperature had risen a few degrees just from the look Fitz shot her way. His eyes bored into her unapologetically, studying her eyes and lips and more without shame or hesitation. And weakened under the power of his gaze she could only stand and let him, the discharge of her breaths the only sign that she was still with him.

"I can't believe you're really here," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's really real. The butterflies in my stomach tell me so."

He smiled at her honesty and the nervous grin on her lips. "Come here, Olivia. Please."

Her steps were cautious as she moved into his space, her black leather ankle boots sounding off against the cobblestone floor. When she was comfortable with her placement in relation to him she stopped and looked up into his face. "Hi, Fitz."

"Hi." He cupped her cheek in his while her fingers stroked his. He brought his free hand out and placed it at her waist before gingerly pulling her closer to him. "I can't even begin to tell you how much having you here like this has been on my mind."

His eyes never left her lips as he licked his own and leaned forward, still pressing their bodies impossibly close to one another. But before either could say or do anything more they were interrupted.

"Umm sir, excuse me."

"Yes, Brandon," Fitz's voice boomed without tearing his gaze or grip from Olivia.

"I replied to all the correspondence pertaining to Grant Library and I was wondering if that would be all now that Ms. Pope has arrived safely."

Forgetting others even existed in the world, he felt like an idiot for neglecting to dismiss him sooner. Except for the security detail, all other members of his staff had been long gone. "Yes, it is. Thank you. I will see you Tuesday morning."

"Very well, sir. Ms. Pope." He spoke her name softly and then disappeared.

"Don't worry." Fitz reassured Olivia, seeing concern cloud her features. "He's very discreet or he wouldn't be here otherwise. I trust him with my life."

The endorsement good enough for her, she nodded and let her hand rest on his chest. "So we're alone now?"

"And will be the entire weekend."

Her stomach flip flopped at the unmistakably deep and suggestive assurance in his tone and then she sighed. "Hmm, you and me in this big place all by ourselves. I don't really know if that's wise. I mean, whatever will we get into?"

"Whatever we damn well please." He replied to the taunt in her own voice and sealed his lips to hers at long last.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: They are not mine! This chapter is also not quite T. But neither is it M, so it's just gonna stay right here hanging out where it's all confused. I don't usually like to spoil my own chapters but below you will find mild Olitz sexy times. So if you don't like that kind of thing in your fic come back for chapter 9, though you will miss some Olitz honesty at the end of Chapter 8 that I think you will like. Also, this is more descriptive as opposed to explicit. I may do something more explicit with them later on but for right now I have no desire to put in all of that work if I can't get explicit with Fitz myself lol.**

**Chapter 7**

His lips were desperate and all consuming from the moment they made contact with hers and she returned his enthusiasm with equal, if not more, intensity.

While their tongues touched, twisted, and wound, both pair of hands roamed curiously. And with senses swiftly overloading with everything about her, he released a deep groan that reverberated inside her mouth, letting her know that he had found something or felt something that he liked, perhaps both.

But too far gone to waste time figuring it out, she allowed herself to be pulled along with the current coursing through them before regretfully putting a halt to things. She pulled her lips away from his slowly and placed a light peck at his throat."So, I guess this wasn't a fluke, then."

There was an awe like quality to her voice as she remarked on the state of their connection.

"I never doubted it. Not once." His voice was certain while his hand stayed glued to her behind and his blue eyes locked with her brown ones.

Her body tingled under his touch and piercing gaze. And when her fingers grazing the nape of his neck ever so slightly made him shiver, she let them dance there for a moment in time before embedding them in his hair. Pleased with his response to her, the corners of her mouth lifted into a hesitant smile as she stood on the tips of her toes, better positioning herself to bring her lips to his for a gentle kiss.

Once she did, instincts were soon urging him to take control and deepen the embrace, but he tempered it. He relinquished the direction of the course taken entirely into her capable hands, determined to enjoy whatever the results might be. Content with that decision, sweet morphed into sultry the second her tongue touched his lips and sought entry into his mouth. And since he was convinced that the small taste he previously had of her was only an introduction to the bliss he could experience, he was more than happy to oblige her request.

As mouths intertwined, they fed off one another voraciously, taking their fill. All the while learning of each other, making up for the time and distance between them until they were disrupted by the shrill alert of his ringing telephone.

The spell they were under effectively broken, he muttered, cursed, and groaned, his voice full of regret and irritation as they separated. But unwilling to sever their connection completely, he joined their hands and ushered her along with him as he walked further into the house.

In the midst of her body humming and lips tingling she was able to comprehend bits and pieces of his conversation. He seemed to expertly balance a discussion with his children while acquainting himself with her curves.

Failing to stifle a moan when he touched an extremely sensitive spot, Olivia looked up to see Fitz staring at her with with smoldering eyes. With a promise to call them back later, he immediately ended the call and lifted her into the air. Both of them emitting a sigh, her legs instinctively locked around his waist as he maneuvered them to the sofa and sent her crashing into the deep cushions. Unable to bear being denied her another second, he immediately collapsed on top of her and tackled her mouth again.

His kisses were intoxicating and left her feeling drugged. Only aware of him and the way he was making her feel, she was sure sanity was slowly leaving as she became driven by the sensations his mouth and hands created all over her body. She moved against him, feeling his strength as his fingers dipped under her light top. They skimmed her flat stomach while his teeth nibbled a path from her ear to her collarbone. He placed tender kisses there, his eyes hypnotized by the erratic rising and falling of her chest.

In awe of her, he swallowed the lump in his throat, ran his thumb along her visibly swollen lips and stared into her eyes. He was amazed at the way they shone at him. He was mesmerized. And she was dazed and drunk off of him and it made him feel emboldened.

Hungry for more of her and her reaction, he dipped his head and gently kissed each of her breast through the thin material. But her whimpers were his undoing, prompting him to abandon all his restraint and take one perfectly rounded globe into his mouth and feast.

Her hands flew to his head, cradling it in place while pleasure hit her like a lightening bolt. With her body jerking in response to him, she released a strangled sigh. "Fitz, please." In a haze, she somehow managed to croak out the words that she believed would help aid her in her goal of complete and total ecstasy; hoping that her utterance of such a simple word could hold the potential to skyrocket her into an exciting and new world.

Her anguished appeal had him once again searching her face, this time for signs of possible hesitance, doubts, or confusion. And when he found none, he accepted that he could give them both what they wanted and needed and craved. What he'd began to dream of; but the phone rang again. Convinced that the gods were conspiring against him, he slumped over in defeat and growled before burying his face in her neck. After showering her with loving kisses and apologies, he extracted himself from her limbs and stood.

Noticing her eyes bulge at the sight of his impressive arousal made his ego inflate just a little bit more. He wanted her approval, he wanted her to be pleased with every aspect of him, including physically, and the look she sent him let him know he had it. In just a short amount of time she had given him so much of her; her time, attention, secrets and trust. And now she lie on his sofa in his home prepared to almost give him everything. And when that realization sank in he humbled himself. He took her palm in his and kissed it. "Do you see? Do you now have an idea of what you're doing to me?"

Denying himself the pleasure, he stopped short of placing her hand on him and allowed time for her to map out the next move. As if reading his mind, she touched. And then gripped and moved her hand, stroking the length of him.

While the speed was agonizingly slow for him it was the most exquisite torture he'd ever received. So many thoughts and hopes and wishes involving her and all he could do at the moment was close his eyes and hiss.

But different noises sounding off simultaneously throughout the room alerted them to numerous phones going off, so they collected themselves.

"I better answer that." He explained in a rough, disgruntled tone that made her giggle.

When she realized her own phone was chiming as well she jumped off the couch and headed for her handbag, both of them carrying on conversations in separate rooms until returning to the place where they were interrupted. She walked into the room to find Fitz on his knees in front of the fireplace. It was fall and the schizophrenic temperature that was once warm and comfortable had starting to decline and now that she was no longer entangled with him, she could feel the change hitting her legs.

"The kids again?"

"No, Marie."

"Marie." Olivia assumed the name sounded more like an accusation when she spoke it because he turned to her and chuckled.

With a pat of his hand, he motioned for her to take the seat next to him on the sofa once he finished with the fire but Olivia had other ideas.

She eased herself onto his lap; straddling him and locking her hands around his neck. In response his hands gripped her behind.

"This Marie person. Who is she?" She demanded to know.

His eyes danced with laughter at the edge in her tone. "She's the cook. She called to remind me that I need to put our dinner in the oven soon or we'd have to make due with cereal, a salad, or peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"My diet consists mainly of popcorn the majority of the time so I'd be good with any of those," she shrugged and narrowed her eyes. "Although I'm happy that someone is looking out for you, I'm still not sure I like the idea of this Marie woman having all this access to you while I'm so far away."

"Then that settles it, she's fired." He replied to her joking tone with one of his own. "But in all seriousness, that is something that you never have to worry about. You are the only woman I think about and want. You are the only woman I even see." Wondering if he was saying too much too soon he changed the subject. "So who succeeded in stealing your attention away from me?"

"Just some friends. I had to remind them that I was out of town visiting my mom."

"Mom, huh? Ouch," he winced and bobbed his head.

"Well, I couldn't very well say that I'm keeping company with President Grant. Although I guess I could have and they'd probably think that I had lost my mind. And then there would probably be men with the nets and straight jackets and then you would have to come forward to save my ass and it would all be so incredibly messy,"She surmised as her fingers played in his hair.

Craving the taste and the feel of her he nibbled at her neck. "Messy, but necessary. Because there is not an ass more worthy of saving than yours." He sighed and hugged her to him. "You must think I'm a terrible host."

"Why would you say that?" Truly baffled her fingernails grazed his neck and shoulder blades.

"Because I had plans to give you a real tour of the place. To give you a chance to relax or freshen up or anything else you wanted to do. Instead I haven't let you make it past one room. We came very very close to making love for the first time on the sofa in my living room. Not that you were complaining or anything but..." he yelped when she slapped his chest.

She unleashed a few more of the buttons on his shirt to place kisses in the area she had just swatted. He planted his hand in her hair and grunted his approval of the technique she applied to his skin before common sense reclaimed him. Gently tugging the silky strands of her hair he waited until they were eye to eye before he spoke. "Olivia, whatever we do or don't do this weekend is okay with me. I didn't invite you to be here with me just so that I could sleep with you. I want to talk with you and laugh with you and just do nothing with you. I just want you to be with me."

Touched by the tenderness of his words she smiled and stroked his cheek, an action she decided she liked very much. "Okay. If you're letting me call the shots then there's one thing I would enjoy doing right now above all else."

"Anything. What is it?"

"I would like for you to show me your bedroom."

* * *

Standing in the middle of his bedroom Olivia marveled at the fact that the space was two, possibly three times larger than her apartment's kitchen. Although unapologetically masculine, decorated in deep rich browns, it was still warm and inviting everywhere she turned; from the fireplace, sitting area complete with a sofa and chairs, down to the California king sized bed.

"Well, I'm impressed." She turned to him with a smile.

As she did her inspection, Fitz had never moved from the door. His hand was on the handle and his back against the structure, watching her glimpse one of the most personal parts of him. _She fit, he realized. It's right_. "Quite honestly, I've never been more impressed myself."

It was something about the way he spoke the words with a particular look in his eyes while walking towards her that stole her breath away. It was then that heat rose in her face and other parts of her body, causing her to grin sheepishly as she sighed his name.

"You are an absolutely stunning woman, Olivia, and I want you. I want all of you. I hope that's okay."

Her mouth going dry, she swallowed and then nodded when he cupped her cheek. As their mouths fused together, he drank of the taste that was quickly becoming familiar and addictive to him while she busied her fingers with the rest of the buttons on his shirt until it hang upon. Beyond pleased with what awaited her, she couldn't resist tracing every ridge in her path until she lost all patience and removed the article of clothing completely.

Taking his cues from her, he inched her top up and over her head and tossed it to the floor. Her shorts soon followed leaving her in nothing but wispy, lace undergarments that made his jaw clench and then drop. To her, his reaction was worth the trip by itself, but she knew it was only the beginning. From his look alone she knew that she would reap the reward of every searing promise in his eyes.

With only heaving breaths and charged energy between them she allowed him to stare til his heart's content, the magnetism of his gaze warming every part of her it swept over. Her hand reached out, aiming for his belt, but he halted her plan with one shake of his head. He quickly licked his lips, as she bit down on her bottom one, and answered the confusion in her eyes. "If you touch me right there, right now standing there looking like that and I'm done, Olivia. And I don't plan on being finished with you anytime soon."

He stepped closer into her space, running his index finger over lips and below until it came to pause right over her heart. "I can't wait for you to feel all the things I'm going to do to you."

* * *

Olivia lay on his bed naked, dazed and quaking from the kisses he's placed all over her body. She had panted and whimpered to her heart's content but her most crucial desire went unfulfilled because he was restricted by the black boxer briefs he still wore.

Fitz hovered over her looking down at his handiwork. Her flushed skin, mussed hair and plumped lips made his pride swell, but he was still not completely satisfied. And no matter what he did, he knew that he wouldn't be until their bodies were forever linked in space and time.

After giving her a kiss thorough enough that she could taste herself, he whispered words in her ear both naughty and endearing, studying her reaction as his fingers fumbled blindly in his nightstand until he found what he was seeking.

Once his boxers were no longer a hindrance, she caressed him until the packet was opened and he was sheathed in protection. And from that point on he worked on marking her as his, beginning from the moment he entered her.

* * *

Bodies languid and sated as they spooned, he placed reverent kisses along the curve of her neck, enjoying the feel of her once again shivering in his arms. They filled the quiet with soft reassurances, light laughter, and a few contented sighs. Savoring their shared experience, he moved even closer to her and pulled the covers around them before sleep claimed them both.

**AN2: Again I have to say hello to the new followers of this fic. And to all of my lovely reviewers I just have to know if any of you besides the incredible ScandalMania have stories on this site? Because your thoughts and comments are the best thing about this for me. I wrote a lot of this for myself a few months ago because it wouldn't leave me alone. But when I post this and you all come out and talk to me it's the greatest. You all are hilarious, seriously, extremely hilarious and I love it. Sometimes I just want to post Hey or something so you'll comment, I'm that serious. So if you have a fic I would love to know about it.**

***For the ramblers only***

**One reviewer asked me about the newest sneak peak involving Liv and Mellie and no I haven't seen it if it's an expanded one. I saw the one that aired during that spy show that got canceled. What was that show called anyway? I bet I'm not the only one who doesn't remember. Anyway, I hate to say that I'm not that excited about Scandal these days. I know I'll watch bits and pieces because I'm a sucker for Olitz, but that's about it. It makes me sad to type that because one of the reasons I stayed away from Scandal fic for so long and I wouldn't have dared to write it is because I loved the show so much and I didn't want anything else to mess with was on my screen. Fast forward to now and I only look forward to getting my Scandal fix from all the awesome writers on this site instead of what Shonda's churning out smh. Let me go before I depress us all thinking about it. Until next time everyone. Enjoy the rest of the weekend! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Still not mine, just borrowing them for a little bit!**

Chapter 8

A short while later when Olivia awoke to an empty bed her feet hit the floor before she could truly gather her bearings. Dizzy from the sudden movement, she paused and listened for Fitz in the adjoining bathroom. But after hearing nothing, she slipped on the shirt that still lay on the floor and went in search of him. Making her way downstairs she stood on the last step looking around, unsure of whether to turn left or right. But his loud voice echoing throughout the place settled the debate for her. He was in the kitchen and she could tell from the sheer volume of his words that he was angry. Even when he lowered his voice the tone was still cold and biting.

She currently only knew of one person in his life who could possibly bring that side of him to light and it took everything within her to not go and snatch the phone from his hand. But upon conceding that it was not her place to do so, she remained in the shadow of the conversation counting backwards with her arms crossed. When numbers ceased, her mind wandered to one Mellie Grant. She thought about what it would be like when they met, if they ever did, because the woman's reputation certainly preceded her. She had witnessed her flair for the dramatic with her very own eyes. And that personality trait combined with the things Fitz had privately revealed convinced her that it would be nothing short of a spectacle. Luckily, she had been bracing herself for the eventual run in with the southern belle from the moment she had decided what Fitz meant to her, so she had no doubt that she could handle whatever the woman tried to throw her way.

Bringing her thoughts back under control, she returned to the here and now and detected silence, followed by Fitz's rich baritone beckoning her. Although it seemed like forever and a day had passed until he addressed her, she smiled as she walked up to him. Relieved that the dark cloud had lifted, she wrapped her arms around his waist and peppered his bare back with kisses.

"How did you know?" She wondered as her hands traveled a slow path down the well sculpted planes of his chest.

When her fingers toyed with the drawstring of his sweats he closed his eyes and let go of the frustration that had built up because of the one he refused to name for the time being. "The overwhelming sense of peace that washed over me in the middle of my ire," he answered honestly.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

He turned in her arms and hugged her against him. "Not right now. I wouldn't dare give her the satisfaction of ruining this."

"Is that what the argument was about? Are you saying she knows that you're here with someone?"

"What? No. Absolutely not. I just don't want to bring her in here with us, that's all." His hands ran up and down her back. "I really, really like seeing you in my shirt."

"Good. Because I really, really like wearing it."

"Then it's all yours. Just give me the chance to commit the image of you in it to memory first." He planted his hands in her hair and massaged her scalp as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Just the thought of you sleeping in my shirt when we can't be together does all sorts of wonderful things to me."

"I can tell." Her brow arched and she smirked at the hard, irrefutable truth of his statement poking her.

Planning to kiss the smug expression right off of her sexy face, he groaned and grabbed her. She sighed his name and squirmed in his arms until he completely lifted her off her feet. Her body wrapped around his and her lips quickly locked on the crook of his neck, kissing him soundly before running the soft folds back and forth. Positioned against his erection, she purred from the perfect friction they created while holding onto him for dear life.

Mesmerized, he moved them to the nearest door and pinned her against it. For a moment in time he was silent and still, storing every inch of her into his memory bank. She was such a beautiful, sexy and sensual woman who was so responsive to him, whether it be his look or touch. He loved that she didn't shy away from him. That she gave as much as she took. That her passion could match and at times exceed his own. From the moment she captured his attention he had hoped that they would be compatible but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine it would measure on such an indescribable level.

In quiet, reflective times like this he found himself stunned by the depth of their connection. "I need to know that you won't regret this later. Tell me you're glad you came, Olivia."

When his hands began their exploration of her body she bit back a moan and exhaled before even attempting to answer his question"I...I have no regrets. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Determined to have her continue in the same sentiment, he happily began the task of stripping them both of the little clothing they were wearing so that they catapulted into bliss once again.

* * *

"We pretty much have everything, so tell me what you would like for dinner."

After spending time doing enviable and unspeakable things to one another Fitz and Olivia showered and then returned to the kitchen; he in another pair of sweats and she in one of his powder blue dress shirts. She had quickly found out how deadly serious he was about her in his clothes when trying to slip on a silk pajama set.

Once he was appeased, they padded to the kitchen hand in hand where he rummaged through the well stocked fridge waiting for an answer to his question. After a long silence didn't bring one, he turned to find out what was the problem.

Olivia was perched up on the granite countertop, the hem of his shirt riding high on her thigh due to the height of the structure and her crossed legs. In spite of the slight pain he instantly hardened at the sight of her. "Liv, did you hear me? Dinner? Marie prepared a few options that wouldn't take too terribly long to bake if we popped it in the oven now."

"Whatever you want, you've done such a great job of feeding me so far."

Her brazen attention to his tented sweats left no doubt as to what she was referring.

"Olivia," he groaned while steadily moving towards her.

His eyes were dark and hooded. Hers glazed over with lust and mischief as his large hand separated her thighs and stood between them. His mouth immediately went to her neck and sucked while her fingers threaded through his curls as she gasped for air.

"Fitz, what are you doing?" she asked, feigning obliviousness.

"You know damn well what I'm doing. This is me reacting to what you're doing."

"I don't...I'm not sure what you mean."

Her hands ran along his shoulder and then the wide expanse of his back while he buried his face in her cleavage and rubbed from side to side. "Why can't I get enough of you?"

Her sigh was comparable to the level of amazement in his voice. "I'll let you know when I figure it out myself."

The gravity of her reply shifted his focus solely to her face. He looked into her eyes and got lost in the range of emotions there, the ones that were mirroring his exact feelings. He kissed her then, in a deep and bruising way that she reciprocated. Summoning strength he didn't know he was capable of possessing when it came to her, he regretfully put an end to the mating of their mouths and rested his forehead against hers.

"Seriously Olivia, you have to eat something. I'm going to start feeling real sleazy here in a minute because the only thing we've done since you got here is..."

"Make each other feel incredible and well taken care of? There's nothing wrong with that. I promise you," she said with her teeth grazing his jaw

Powerless against her as her hands slid inside of his pants and cupped his buttocks he rocked against her center before refocusing. "Baby. Sweet, sweet baby, you're killing me here."

Raw anguish mingled with the desire in his voice and it helped her understand him more. He wanted to make a good impression, he wanted her to have no doubts that he was interested in all of her and not just the physical. With a sigh she relented and withdrew her wandering hands. "Okay, I'll be good."

"That, I already know." He pecked her lips and walked back to the refrigerator.

With him out of reach, she retreated to her former spot and planted her feet on the hard surface so that her chin could rest on her knees. With a gleam in her eye she shook her head and watched him, confused as to how he could possibly act so nonchalant when her insides felt like an inferno.

When she didn't respond to him, he looked in her direction again. "Olivia? As I was saying about dinner..."

After telling herself to pull it together and act like an adult, she hopped off of the counter and joined him. "Let me see what you've got going on in there."

* * *

"Between you and the alcohol I truly believe that my brain will be nothing but mush come Monday morning. I won't be good for anything." Olivia confessed into the rim of glass as she took another sip of wine.

"Well, since you've already decided that you're going to be useless, you should just stay well into next week."

Hands folded in front of his curved mouth, Fitz watched her reaction with dancing eyes.

Her perfect mouth hang open for a quick moment and her bright brown eyes widened before she came back with a retort of her own. "And what would you do if I really took you up on your offer?"

He shrugged his shoulders and challenged her with a heated smirk, "Why don't you try me and find out."

"So that your children can question whether or not you've lost your mind, just like I'm beginning to suspect?"

"No, once they met you they'd believe I finally found it."

She realized her grin was probably the goofiest thing he'd ever seen but she didn't care. In a short amount of time he had made her a very happy woman. He was caring, considerate, and attentive in bed and out. He was so gracious, so generous, and unassuming that she couldn't help but open up to him.

She knew that his day had started earlier than normal due to meetings and they still went about exhausting one another from the time she'd landed. Nonetheless, he put all of his energy and efforts into making everything about their time together special.

The entree might have been chosen and prepped by a member of the staff, but it was his careful attention that made it possible for them to enjoy rack of lamb with mint by candlelight. He also cared enough to add small touches, such as music playing softly in the background and suggesting they change into actual clothes; a sweater and slacks for himself while she opted for brown skinny pants and a white blouse. And then there was her body; she blushed all over again when she thought of the things he had said and did to her for most of the day.

Despite his limitations as a cook, he would categorize dinner as a success. The meal had turned out well in taste and presentation, earning him compliments from Olivia that he deemed sincere. Their conversation never lagged and there were plenty of laughs to be had as they shared stories from their pasts. She had lived an intriguing life and had captivated him with tales from as far back as grade school.

Always an inquisitive child, her grandparents had been the ones to encourage her in public speaking and debate classes which had aided her on the path to journalism. All of which eventually led them to this particular time and place and for that he would always be grateful. For his part, he mostly spoke of his background from the time he left home; choosing not to dwell on the trauma and disappointments of being raised by a selfish, unfeeling iron hand whom he had ceased addressing as father when he turned ten. Shoving the unpleasant memories aside he focused on academia, his service to the country, and his children instead.

Once dinner was finished he stood and started to clear the table but she placed her hand on top of his to stop him. She offered her cleaning services in exchange for the meal, but he suggested a compromise in which they could work together, making things go faster while still in each other's company. She laughed when he took the opportunity to pull her closer after she extended her hand to seal the deal, but quickly grew serious once she detected a determined look wash over his features. She swallowed as she watched him dip his head, knowing that she was about to be kissed thoroughly and well, and she welcomed it. But right when their lips touched her phone rang out and she screamed in frustration.

"Are the cosmos out of alignment or what? The interruptions seem neverending today." He remarked, irritation evident in his tone.

"Well, it is only Friday night. Saturday's are a lot calmer. At least they are for me anyway."

"I don't suppose I could persuade you to turn it off, could I?"

She chuckled at his playful attempt at seduction. "Only if you don't mind me stalking around looking like a mad woman. It's been programmed into me to be on alert because you never know where or when news will happen."

Olivia left the room in a hurry to take the call only to be rewarded with Abby's shrill voice in her ear. She wasn't even afforded the luxury of speaking before being bombarded with questions.

"Where the hell are you, Liv?"

"Well, hi and hello to you too, Abigail."

"I'm being serious. At least I guess I can have Harrison eighty six the search party now that I know you're alive and haven't been kidnapped. You haven't been kidnapped have you?"

"No. I have not."

"Are you sure? Because I distinctly remember you telling us that you were going to be in Virginia with Maya, but I know that it's not true. How do I know you say? Because I'm staring at one of you right now and we both know who it isn't."

"Mom? My mother is there?"

"Yes. Virginia Wolfe is here and guess who's afraid of her, me. I think she's in the kitchen planning to get rid of all of my gluten as we speak."

"Abby..."

Hearing the disappointment in her friend's tone, she exhaled repeatedly and waited for her nerves to calm. "Okay. I'm not afraid, just exasperated and confused. Which I wouldn't be if the two of you were together like you said you'd be. Which begs the question, where are you exactly?"

Olivia turned to see Fitz watching her and sighed. "I can't say."

"The hell you can't. Olivia Carolyn Pope, I'm now obligated to your mother because you've gone rogue. And you can't be bothered to give me your location so I can point her in your direction?"

"Look, I'll explain it when I get back, I promise. All I can say for now is there's a guy and I'm out of town. Hell, I'm out of state. Can you just entertain her or something and send her on her way tomorrow? Tonight is too late."

Recalling a trendy vegan hot spot she had recently passed by, Abby narrowed her eyes on Maya from a distance while she spoke to Olivia. "Okay, but you're going to owe me big time for this. And you can start with all the sweaty, filthy details when you return."

"Abs, you're a lifesaver. Thank you."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. But if you really mean that there will be a tape or at the very least some nudes of the guy for me."

"No way, perv. Just no," Olivia laughed at the woman's outlandish request and disconnected the call.

* * *

"Everything alright?"

"Yes," Olivia met Fitz in the hallway. "It's just my friend Abby. You might remember her from the day of the interview. The makeup artist? Redhead? Legs for days? Mouth for eternity?"

She tried descriptor after descriptor to no avail because his face stayed stuck on blank. "The only person I saw was you."

"Boy," she sighed. "You really aren't trying to let me leave this place are you?"

"Is that a commandment of journalism? Asking questions that you already know the answers to?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out, decide what I should take to heart. Because this, us, in this space, is awesome. It's protected and untarnished and untested. It's only between us and a few trusted people in your entourage. If this goes anywhere, if we really do move forward, it won't be that way forever. That's just not how the world works and we both know it."

"So, what are you saying?" his brows knitted in confusion. "Is this your way of telling me you're reneging on everything you said. Because earlier in the week we agreed to try this for real and just hours ago you said you had no regrets. So tell me, where is all of this coming from?"

How could she let him know that a few brief words with her best friend had her questioning the reactions and opinions of those she loved and those she didn't even know. Had her wondering if she had what it took to stand up to all the scrutiny that was sure to come their way.

"Olivia, this connection I feel towards you is unlike anything I've experienced in my entire life. I didn't think it existed, that it was something people only imagined. For me it couldn't possibly be real, at least not until I met you. I haven't exactly made it a secret to you how you caught my eye. Your laugh and smile, the way you could empathize with or detonate a guest depending on whether they were a victim or a perpetrator. You're always so cool under pressure. And I admire those things about you as well as loving the private side that you're letting me see."

"And you, I think you're amazing too. And I hear you I do. The connection is there and real for me. We are compatible and enjoy each other. I could never deny that. But a part of me can't help but wonder if I'm a rebound for you."

"That's really what you believe? After everything that I've told you about my marriage, you could still consider yourself a rebound? You have got to be kidding. There has never been anything to bounce back from. It was an arrangement in which I ultimately became President which in turn made her First Lady, and that's it.

"Okay maybe I was reaching with that, overreacting. But still, let's not kid ourselves, that's not how she's out there spinning it. She's pretending to be a woman in love being rejected by her husband purely to spite you for daring to put an end to your farce of a marriage! When we go outside these walls what will people see, Fitz? You have been the President of the United States, nothing could possibly top that. But I...I..."

"You're worried about your career."

"There's a sector of the public that believes I'm cunning, stone cold manipulator. That I somehow stole a co-anchoring position out from under a colleague and I'm just now starting to recover from that. And being publicly linked to a divorcing former_ president_ whose wife is hanging on by her claws..."

"So that's it? We're ending this before we've even started?" Before she could given him an answer he heard a distinct ringing in the background. "It's the kids. We all promised to do a video chat this evening before I called it a night."

Although he explained the disruption, he stood firmly in place searching her face.

"It's okay, go ahead. I'll just work on the dishes." She encouraged him without revealing that she would use the time to think.

* * *

When Fitz rejoined her later, the kitchen held little trace of the trauma he had inflicted upon it to bring their meal to fruition. It made him wonder if she was always that efficient when cleaning or if she was taking out her feelings on the china and cookware.

Deciding it was best to approach with caution, he moved slowly into her space and started drying what was in the dish rack.

Without breaking her concentration on the few remaining items, she started talking while continuing her task. "I like you a lot, Fitz. I like being with you. I could get used to being here visiting with you. Maybe in time when everyone is comfortable enough, be reintroduced to Gerry and Karen. I can also imagine myself getting lost in all that New York has to offer with you. There's so much there that I love to see and do and I want to share that part. But right now we aren't at a place in time where that's possible for me. And all those years you spent with that woman not loving or being loved the way you should; I can't ask you to live another lie...to stay tucked away with me until the dust settles."

"What about my right to choose or don't I get a say? I want you Olivia, anyway I get to have you. And if we have to spend the beginning of this flying under the radar then that's what we'll do. I'm not letting you get away from me especially when I know how you feel too. The only good that came from my marriage besides the kids is me knowing what I don't want. And I don't want to walk away from this."

"Well, what about...?" she frowned at the thoughts plaguing her.

"No, that's enough for tonight. We have all of tomorrow and a Sunday morning to decide where we're going with this."

Without another word he took her by the hand and led her from the room after turning out the lights. There was only silence as they walked, both too consumed with their own thoughts. Once they made it upstairs they came to an abrupt halt and stared. Her suitcase was still in the hall in its own personal limbo.

"I had one of the guest bedrooms all made up for you, but since almost nothing about this day went as planned, I'm unsure of our sleeping arrangements. I know where I want you to sleep. I'd be lucky to have you wake up in the morning in my arms, but if it'd be easier for you to be alone after everything we've talked about that's okay too. As long as you know that I'm not trying to be a jerk sending you on your way after we've already made love. Whatever choice you make is what I'll respect. So Olivia Pope, it's up to you. What's it going to be?"

**AN2: Once again, absolutely loved reading all of your thoughts on Scandal and this story as well as the fic recommendations. I'm also happy that you enjoyed the way their first time turned out. There are so many brilliant and beautiful and steamy depictions of Olitz sexy times here that I wanted to at least try to do something different with them and I'm glad it came across okay. To my lovely reviewer who is still enjoying season 3, I'm happy for you. I haven't completely given up hope for the show, right now I just don't feel the same as I did about it before. But I do find that enjoyment in fan fic. And trust, my critique ends with the show itself. I have no time or energy or desire to go further than that.**

**Zeeranyah, maybe I'll create a twitter for all my favorite shows very soon. I'm finding Chicago PD to be an excellent show right now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who take the time to review after reading and hello and thank you to the new followers of this story. Hope you all have a happy Valentine's Day tomorrow. I hope you spending it spreading and receiving love.**

Chapter 9

Fitz swallowed the lump in his throat and watched wordlessly as Olivia removed her hand from his and took the few steps to her small suitcase. As she clutched the handle his instincts screamed for him to object, but he instead found himself calming down when she returned to his side and linked their hands once again.

Giving her a half smile, he kissed her knuckles and allowed her to lead them into his bedroom. Once inside they silently prepared for bed, with him retrieving a pair of pajama pants and two t-shirts from his dresser. With an outstretched hand he offered her the one that had NAVY emblazoned across the chest. And even though she had thoughts of a simple camisole accompanying her own pajama bottoms, she happily accepted his alternative; taking it and her toiletry bag inside the bathroom to begin her bedtime ritual after saying thank you.

When she returned, he was already under the covers, his hands interlaced under his head as he stared at the ceiling. She didn't like that his features were stressed because of her, not one bit. Guilt ate at her. She wanted to rectify the situation then and there but she respected and understood his need for no more talking. Besides, some rest brought the possibility of greater clarity in the morning, decreasing the chances of her further sticking her foot in her mouth as she voiced every doubt and concern without thought or regard to his feelings.

Aiming to play it safe she cleared her throat and smiled when his head whipped in her direction. "The bathroom's yours now."

"I'm all good. I just used one of the spare ones." His conflicting emotions simmered at the sight of her. It was the first time he'd seen her without makeup. And along with youth, beauty radiated from her. He wanted her. He wondered how he ever went without her. And then he sadly realized how he had merely existed before getting to know her.

"Fitz..." Uncertain of what was next she looked down at her fidgeting feet before her gaze locked in on him again.

"Its alright, Olivia. Just please come to bed." He turned down the blanket for her and moved over so that she could ease her way in.

Unable to face him just yet, she lay on her side and stared at the wall wishing and hoping that the awkwardness would pass. He on the other hand had determined that he would not give her the chance to shut down. He moved closer and hugged her while his hand came to rest on her stomach.

He kissed her neck and then whispered in her ear imploring her to look at him and after a few seconds passed, she did. "I might not always like what you say but I want you to always say them. I just ask that you give me time to process those things. I want to know how you feel and what you think about everything. I don't need you to ever hide from me, okay?"

She nodded, brought a hand to his cheek and held it there. Then she raised her head until their lips met ever so gently. Raw emotions and memories of all they had previously shared in the bed overwhelmed and ignited the spark between them. And before she had time to process it she was lying flat on her back with him shifting his body until he was nestled in between her thighs.

His eyes stayed on her face while his hands blindly touched everything that was within reach. He caressed her legs, massaged her thighs and palmed her buttocks before his fingers disappeared within the scraps of her lace panties, fascinated by what he found waiting for him there. He answered her whimper with a grunt of his own before flashing her a disarming smile and capturing her mouth in a lazy kiss.

However skilled the attention given to her body was his hands couldn't stay in one place long. They ran along her back, stomach and breasts until they both were craving more. With a slight pang of regret, he removed his shirt from her body; but his spirits lifted with just one touch of her naked skin. His heated gaze studied all of her before focusing his attention down below and hooking his fingers into the fabric at her hipbone. For the life of him he couldn't understand how it was possible to construct something so sexy with such a minimal amount of material. Especially something that could still do a damn good job of supporting all that was Olivia. Regardless of how appealing, erotic and functional, he could only see the panties as his enemy at the moment. They were mocking him, hindering him from where he needed to be most. But with one determined tug from him they were no more.

She was stunning, lying there before him and he couldn't tear his eyes away. He couldn't keep his hands or his mouth to himself either, but the faces and sounds she made told him she didn't mind at all. He stroked and teased until they were both near the point of breaking. Until she finally, quickly rid him of his clothes too, so that their bodies could join perfectly.

* * *

He knew that she was no longer lying beside him even before he could technically be considered conscious. Hoping that the perceived loss was just a symptom of sleep he ran his hand over her side of the bed before he fully opened his eyes. Finding nothing but a cold empty space he called out her name repeatedly; desperately when she never responded. Afraid that regrets had gotten the better of her and she had somehow fled during the middle of the night, he jumped up and bolted from the room.

Preparing to deal with anyone who had a hand in helping her with her escape he trampled downstairs in search of answers. However his anger quickly dissipated when the smell of breakfast cooking registered with his senses. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he paused to get himself under control. Then he walked into the room and there she stood at the stove in pajamas and tank top, cooking.

"Olivia?"

All of her attention on the meal she only realized she was no longer alone when the sound of his voice invaded her concentrated thoughts. She yelped, jumped and placed a hand to her heart in hopes of calming it and turned in his direction. "My God Fitz, can I get a little warning next time? You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you really?" The lopsided smile on his face forced her to question his apology.

"Truly. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, you just surprised me. Things were a little weird even after we...and there was no you or luggage when I woke up and so I..."

"You what? Thought that I left without even saying goodbye? Wow."

Detecting hurt in her words he pressed forward. "Are you telling me that it didn't even cross your mind at all?"

"No, it did not. Do you want to why? Because I like you and I like being with you. I told you that. And maybe I could have started the conversation of what exactly we are doing a little better than I did and I take the blame for that. But you have to know that this time spent with each other, I wouldn't change it for anything. And I don't want it to end before it has to."

He nodded. "I do. I'm just glad to hear it again."

"And I'm glad to say it. It was cold when I woke up and I didn't want to disturb your sleep so I moved my suitcase into your closet to change into more than your t-shirt. And that's also when I had the brilliant idea to come downstairs and take over your kitchen. Sort of a peace offering for guiding things off the rails last night."

"I guess the talk had to happen eventually. Part of this weekend was figuring out what we could possibly be to one another. But I think perhaps sex muddied the waters for us a little? Not that I regret it."

"Neither do I. Not for a minute."

Feeling heat rising in her cheeks due to his close proximity, she turned away from him to check the food. The knowledge of his gaze still fixed on her combined with recalling how quickly he could distract her, she urged him to find something else to do far away from her until breakfast was officially ready.

Once the food was prepared she took special care in setting the table and completing all the other task that would make her gesture memorable for him. And when the time came they enjoyed the meal in companionable silence; only indulging in light banter from time to time until they had finished they talked about the about everything under the sun; from the drastic and unpredictable changes in weather, Vermont and its attractions and what their weeks would entail. From there the conversation centered on their families; he spoke with pride about Karen and Gerry and how they were excelling in school and adjusting to his constant presence and the slower paced lives they were now living.

The attention she gave to every word he said was amazing to him. When he talked she responded with an animated expression that let him know she was right there with him, engaged in the things that mattered to him. And it was refreshing to him, to have someone interested in him the man, as opposed to the politician.

Realizing that not only was he was monopolizing the conversation, but she was allowing him to do so, he focused on her. Gently, he urged her to reveal any piece of herself that she would and she eagerly began talking.

* * *

After cleaning up the remnants of breakfast, showering and dressing, Fitz returned to the living room in jeans and a thermal shirt and waited in front of the fireplace. Olivia joined him shortly thereafter the picture of relaxed elegance in leggings and an off the shoulder cashmere sweater, dropping a kiss on his lips before snuggling herself into his embrace.

After he complimented her appearance they sat in contented silence wearing matching smiles and watching as the fire flickered and crackled.

Finding solace in her presence and the little moments they were slowly making together, he squeezed her close and kissed her temple. "So have you decided what you want to do today? I mean we can ride if you want. Or go for a walk on the grounds or do just about a million other things. This place was designed so that we'd have pretty much everything at our disposal way out here. We can watch movies in the media room or my bedroom. Make use of the hot tub or pool. Or we can do a tour of the whole place so that I can finally show you what was off limits when you came for the interview."

"Really?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? This isn't work and this isn't for the public's consumption. This is personal. Just me and you. And you have free reign to go wherever and do whatever you please."

"Hmm, tempting. All of it is very, very tempting. But I'd like to stay right here with you for now, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. It's not like holding you is a chore."

"Mmm, that's good to know." She closed her eyes and sighed, settling deeper into him as fatigue nagged at her. She could feel the consequences of the sudden and frequent physical exertion her body had been under the past few hours starting to catch up with her. Determined to overcome it, she threaded her fingers through his and squeezed their joined hands. "Tomorrow will be here before we know it and it'll be time for me to get back to the city. I guess we need to resume the talk of us, don't you think?"

"Well you already know how I feel. I want you, Olivia. Us. Now that I've had a taste, I don't think I could know how to not want you any more."

When his lips grazed her ear she shivered at his whispered words of honesty."I want you too, Fitz. I do."

"And I believe it. But I guess I'm just wondering exactly what that means to you? Are you going to walk away and continue to want me? Or are we going to go through this together and see where it leads?"

Taking his questions to heart, she paused and thought hard before answering him."I have to be honest, I don't exactly know how to do this. I've never been that great at relationships in the past. For whatever reason, be it lack of time or commitment or effort, they just implode. And this with you is on an entirely different level. We have my very public job, your situation with Mellie and us living in different states to consider. But I know that I don't want to say goodbye to you. I want us."

"Well since we both want the same thing we have no choice but to make it work. We'll just keep doing what we're doing, what we've been doing, until we need something different, whether it's more or less. You come here whenever you're free or I'll come to you when it's possible. And then when the dust settles from the shambles of my divorce we go from there. Does that sound like a plan you could live with? Are you in?"

"All in, Fitz. I'm all in."

* * *

The time spent in his company had been the most fun she could remember having with a man in years. Usually cautious and guarded when it came to embarking on new relationships of any kind, she found with him her heart had seemingly leapt before her mind.

She embraced him fully, treating him as if she had known him forever. When talking about her life and ambitions she had no problem revealing things that she saved for her closest confidants, he put her that much at ease. So as time wound away she talked a lot, laughed heartily and shared whatever without censoring herself.

After spending every moment since she'd arrived inside the house, they ventured outdoors when they finished a simple lunch of soup and sandwiches. With indicators of fall beginning to make a subtle appearance the landscape was even more gorgeous than she remembered. Always touching in some form or fashion as they walked and talked, he directed her on a thorough trek through the gardens, the orchards, and the guest home before becoming distracted inside the space. And a while later they made a stop at the stables and then ended up at the lake to bask in the extraordinary view until they began to tire.

* * *

After eating the dinner they made together, Olivia and Fitz went into his study and compared schedules. Being a single discussion could be had, she knew that the next weekend involved her making the trip to Virginia or her mother would rain hell down upon her; probably by way of an extended New York vacation of her own so that it would be even harder to get rid of her. The week following that Fitz was committed to business and a few speaking engagements across country that would keep him tied up well into the weekend, effectively keeping them apart. But even though they couldn't find free time to spend together as soon as they would have liked she was thankful that the situation wasn't nearly as impossible as she had imagined.

She was quite satisfied with how they worked together with a willingness to compromise; juggling and even canceling some things that weren't very important in the grand scheme of things, neither of them were ready to give a voice to the disappointment creeping up on them due to the fact that they would soon be returning to their separate worlds.

* * *

"So, I just put in a few calls and everything is good to go. The pilot will be here tomorrow at noon." Fitz's voice was wistful as he stood in the door of his bedroom with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Upon hearing him speak, Olivia stopped folding the shirt to be placed in her luggage and turned to look at him. She had left him behind to begin the task of packing while he worked on some things of his own, but she had not accomplished much in his absence. Instead of gathering her belongings all of her concentration was on his bed. The way it looked, the way it smelled, and how he had made her feel in it. She trembled at the memories while wishing they would overpower the anxiousness she felt.

Studying her, he didn't have to ask what was wrong, it was written all over her face. They were the very emotions that matched the feelings deep in the pit of his own stomach. "Olivia," was all he said before moving in and holding her to him.

"I just got here. I don't like that this is ending so soon," she admitted against his chest and then gave it a quick peck.

He broke the embrace and looked into her eyes, smiling while his thumb caressed her cheekbone. "It's only for a little while. And I promise you that when we're together again I will make up for all the time we're apart. It's going to be just like you never left."

"Yeah?" her smile widened until it was almost painful, "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Well, I'm not usually a man who brags but I think I can do you one better and hold you now."

His deep voice stirred her and filled her with anticipation until she tingled. If her need for him was obvious, she didn't care. Because as it stood at the moment she would be denied the intimacy that she had found in his arms for at least two weeks, if not more, seeing as how plans could change and news could break in a blink of an eye.

And because of that, she was determined to make every minute count. The moment their lips touched something snapped for both of them. Tongues dueled and so did their hands as they tore at the other's clothing. Teeth initiated nicks and bites, and whimpers mingled with moans as he guided them to his bed.

They were rough and reckless and demanding with each other. But she needed even more. She moaned and begged for all of him while he feverishly attacked every available inch of her. Shamelessly she utilized the power she discovered she had over him and within a matter of seconds, her pleas broke him and the wild look in his eyes convinced her he would give her everything she asked for, all that she needed and more.

* * *

Olivia was groggy when she awoke with the rising sun. The last two days a whirlwind of great sex, excellent wines, and scintillating conversations had her raising a hand to her head in an attempt to soothe what seemed to be the beginnings of a headache.

She looked at Fitz still lying beside her and she couldn't help but be jealous of him. He was still in a state of oblivion, unable to feel anything least of all the sense of dread coursing through her. In just a few short hours she would be leaving him for her home and her job and maybe she was being a tad bit irrational about it but a part of her really just didn't care.

Despite the fact that she was a grown woman with grown up responsibilities she enjoyed him and would miss him; the talks, the laughs, the lovemaking. He was very affectionate and straightforward when it came to what he wanted and needed. A generous lover with a tendency to venture towards the aggressive and she had loved every minute of it. Her tender but satisfied body was a testament to the fact. Thinking of all the attention he had lavished on her in many different ways had her feeling deprived already. No, after being with him she couldn't say that the rush was on to return to her empty apartment but she would just the same.

Unable to bear the thought of letting him go any longer she moved closer to his sleeping form and whispered his name. Desiring to re-establish their connection, she ran her fingers down his chest and called out to him again as her lips grazed his neck. She kissed his pulse point quickly before positioning herself, slowly allowing her mouth to follow the trail her hands had set forth on.

She felt the exact moment he stirred and she looked into his eyes. He was dazed and the curls atop of his head were in disarray. His jaw clenched but instantly relaxed as his brain made the switch from slumber to reality.

"Olivia," his voice rumbled deep in his throat; partly from sleep, arousal and natural tone. "What are you-"

"Shh, Fitz. Just lie back and let me, let me..." her voice faltered with the hardening of him in her hand. "I need you. I have to-"

"Liv...Livvie," he sighed from the sensation of her tongue touching him.

When she demanded and then took more of him, he groaned and wound his hands in her hair. She had left him no choice but to call out and surrender only to her.

* * *

"That's it, I'm canceling the flight. I can't let you leave."

He stood in front of her watching as she bent to adjust her foot into her boot. After time in bed and a quick breakfast he helped her do everything else that would get her out the door and in the air on time.

"What," she crinkled her nose in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking it and I couldn't help but say it. I know that it's not possible. America will be watching for their Olivia Pope in the morning and they'll be expecting bright eyes and a bushy tail so you need to be home to prepare and rest."

"Well, I'm not certain what they'll get tomorrow," she chuckled. "Its been amazing, almost surreal here with you, so it'll be interesting to see how I respond to the real world."

The nerves and regret were practically shooting off of her so did his best to kiss it away. Not even the sound of the approaching helicopter could persuade him to pry his mouth from hers.

"Fitz" she panted as his mouth dipped lower and rearranged the collar on her grey turtleneck in the process.

"Olivia," he held her close his face buried in the valley of her breasts.

"They're here now. I really have to go."

Even though her voice was adamant, her demeanor was not so he decided to try a little humor. "Here's an idea, how about you co-host on location? You know have them beam you in through satellite and all that."

"Yeah, because that would go over so well. I can hear the wagging tongues now," she joked and then grew serious. "But I will feel a lot better about leaving knowing that you'll miss me. Will you miss me?"

"Only until I'm holding you like this again."

Silence fell and they became lost in each other like only they could, never relinquishing their gazes until knocking at the door and ringing phones intruded.

"Well, there goes the real world calling," he said solemnly. "You ready?"

"If I'm not now, I never will be."

She treated him to a smile which he returned before capturing her mouth and kissing her as if his life depended on it.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Once again thanks a million for all the follows, favs, and reviews. It really makes me happy to know that you found something here in my words that you liked because I really have fun writing this most of the time. This one was just a little bit hard for me because there isn't a lot of Olitz but I needed to introduce a few people for the story's sake. But don't worry next chapter is filled with Olitz and a little Abbison. **

Chapter 10

The combination of loud knocking, a ringing doorbell, and her name being called repeatedly roused Olivia from her nap. After landing in New York she immediately placed calls to Fitz and Abby and assured them of her safety before coming home and falling into a deep sleep. Although she'd been experiencing the warning signs of fatigue for a while, it didn't register for her how extreme it ran until she was alone and without stimulation of any kind. She tried readjusting to her space and unpacking her bag but she only got as far as unzipping it before she dozed off.

Groaning as she placed a hand at her head, she glanced at her alarm with a pout and realized she had been out of it for a few hours. When the noise at her door continued on incessantly, she slowly and regretfully rolled out of bed with high hopes of making it stop. But upon peering through her door's peephole and seeing Abby's sour expression glaring in her direction she knew that rest was a thing of the past for her. So after a succession of quick breaths she flung open her door.

"Abigail, how are you? Come in."

"Really, Liv? That's all I get?"

"When you haven't even crossed the threshold to my apartment, yet? Yes."

Olivia turned on her heel and sauntered into the kitchen as the hem of her robe swept along the floor. She opened the refrigerator and sadly noted the need for a trip to the grocer's before she grabbed two bottles of water and returned to her friend. "Here," she extended a drink to Abby.

Already tired of standing at a stalemate, Olivia sat down and with a wave of her hand motioned for Abby to do the same. As she took her time in doing so, Olivia drank from her bottle and eyed the woman. "You lied to me, Liv. We are best friends and we don't lie to each other, but you did. You broke the rule."

"I know. You're right. I'm sorry."

"That's all?"

"Well a do over is impossible isn't it? Look, I made a judgment call. One that upset you and I'm sorry for that. But the only thing I can do is apologize. Now the question is, do you accept?"

"I guess," Abby murmured, studying Olivia with a hawk like gaze. "But what the hell? Literally, what the hell? What's going on with you?"

"I told you, I met someone. Someone I felt it was time to spend time with. But since it's very new, so new, that I wasn't sure it would amount to anything past the weekend, I didn't feel the need to broadcast it. "

"Okay. Wow. Can you just tell me why we need coded explanations and the highest level of secrecy to talk about personal things all of a sudden? I thought sharing our private lives is what made us friends. Do I need to apply for a clearance before speaking to you again? Seriously Liv, you've never been this guarded or careless before. Hiding your whereabouts and running off with unknowns. What gives?"

Abby took a break from her interrogation as she looked to Olivia and then their surroundings. She found more than a few bouquets strategically placed in the room and recognizing the unusual choice, suspicions started to gnaw at her. "I must be losing my flipping mind because it can't be. Tell me you recently became a part time florist specializing in one particular arrangement or otherwise..." she chuckled. "Because there's no way. You can't be. Are you-?"

"I spent my weekend in Vermont with Fitzgerald Grant and you can't breathe a word of it to another living soul or I swear Abigail Whelan."

The juicy revelation enough to take the woman's breath away, Abby dropped her bottle on the coffee table and flopped back onto the couch. "Oh boy," she sighed.

"Abs..."

She held out a hand to stop her, to test the words on her lips. "Fitzgerald Grant? As in _married_ former _Republican POTUS_ Fitzgerald Grant?"

"_Divorcing_ Fitzgerald Grant, Abby. He's getting divorced."

"Damn, Liv. I mean even I saw the spark when we were at his place, but damn. This is insane. I gotta hand it to the guy, he moves fast. He obviously didn't waste anytime once he got you in his line of sight. And you, when you recover from a drought you do it with the entire Atlantic; the freaking president for God's sake?"

"Former president. A former president in the midst of an antagonistic divorce, hence the secrecy."

"Oh Liv, honey. Are you sure you want to do this? To put yourself in the cross hair of some pissed off Republicans? You know how much they love weapons. Maybe you should have held off on diving into this thing."

"Maybe a smarter person or saner person would have. But there's just something about him...I just couldn't wait for everything to smooth itself out any longer. I tried holding out, I did, even though the both of us felt the connection from the jump. I mean we hit it off so well and we had been communicating for a while so I had to go to him to see for myself.

"So what did you find?"

She got a faraway look in her eyes and a smile played at her lips as memories flashed. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is a remarkable man."

"Who is apparently half vampire," Abby's gaze fixed on Olivia's neck and the exposed areas of her chest. "Good thing you've got a friend with access to the best makeup in the world. Even though I'm not sure if it'll even stand a chance against all that you've got going on there. But don't fret because we'll have Tab dress you in high collared blouses and sweater dresses to be on the safe side. I guess we can thank God for the cooler weather, huh?"

Olivia's face flushed at the amount of amusement Abby expressed at her predicament, from her laughing eyes to a Cheshire grin that seemed to compounded by the strength of steroids. "Is there something else you wanted to add, Abby?"

"I'm just curious. POTUS is like half man half beast, isn't he? You don't have to be shy, you can tell me."

"Abs, if there ever came a day when I decided to share something so private I am still 100 percent certain that you wouldn't be able to handle the truth."

"Then how about you just try me now?" she smirked. "That way we'll find out together."

* * *

Standing at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed, Fitz watched helplessly as Karen stomped her way to the second floor of the house with her chestnut French braid swinging behind her. Determined to catch up to her before she disappeared and locked herself away, he made a move to follow her but Gerry stopped him.

"Just give her a little while to calm down, Dad. Being back in California with Mom was a complete culture shock. It was like the worst weekend ever."

His hands flexed as he entertained thoughts of wrapping them around Mellie's neck. "I'm sorry, son. I thought that your mother would at least make an effort since she's the one who raised the issue of visitation."

"Dad, Karen and I aren't stupid. We're old enough to see what's going on here. She only started making a big deal about visits once you filed for divorce. And since she's mad about it, she wants the rest of us miserable right along with her."

Impressed with the sixteen year old's insight, Fitz beamed with pride at his near spitting image. "And did you share this observation with your sister?"

Gerry shrugged. "I did. But she's still taking it hard because you know, they're both girls. I guess she thought once some real decisions got made, Mom would focus on being a parent like you have. That maybe they would bond. But it's like she's gotten a million times worse. She wants us to do an interview with her like we did with you and Olivia Pope. And she was also talking about giving the go ahead on a documentary about her life from growing up in North Carolina up until now."

"Oh was she?"

"Uh huh," Gerry replied with a nod, absently checking his watch at the same time. "Why don't I go see if Karen's up to talking about it with me. And while I'm up there, I'll put in a good word for ya, okay?"

"Um, I can deal with that I guess. That'll give me time to start on something for dinner..."

"Better yet, how about you let me go into town and grab a few pizzas?"

Fitz narrowed his eyes. "I'm not so sure about that. You've done a lot of traveling these past few days. I don't know if it's so wise to take all that time driving back and forth again not to mention you've got school tomorrow on top of all that."

"Well, what if Tom drives? And I'll ask Karen to come along too. Maybe it'll help get her mind off things, make her feel better. Come on, Dad, I promise we won't be gone long."

* * *

"So you're all alone once again in that big ole house, huh?" Olivia asked.

After sharing takeout and more talk time with Abby in her living room, she freshened up and initiated a video call with Fitz in lieu of sitting on her sofa thinking about him and wondering what he was doing. When he appeared onscreen she could tell from his expression that he was pleased with her idea.

For him, the truth of the matter was, after fuming over Mellie's machinations and his children's reactions to it, seeing her face and hearing her voice was just what he needed. He let out a deep breath and sighed dramatically. "Looks like it. They weren't even home 30 minutes before they were right back out the door. Gerry volunteered to go get something to eat to avoid my cooking, but what he wanted more than pizza or my tilapia was Becca."

"So he has a girlfriend? How sweet."

"He thinks I don't know. How could he think something like that would escape my attention when he's guarded every second of his life?"

"He's a kid, Fitz. It's probably just wishful thinking on his part. You remember how it was at that age, don't you? How you just wanted one little thing of your very own without having to share it with anybody else in the world."

"Mm, I know that feeling now," he replied, his voice dropping even lower. "It already feels so different without you here."

"Please don't say that, it was hard enough leaving. Tomorrow's an upbeat day at work so I need to be in an upbeat mindset and I won't be if you keep talking like that. I mean with discussions on fall fashion, family fall activities, and a sit down with Lucas Starr to talk about his new movie that's premiering this week the people are expecting pep with their coffee and doughnuts."

"Oh, well, but of course. All of that sounds very interesting."

"Is there something else you wanted to say?" she wondered, detecting a hint of disapproval in his tone.

"It's just that I remember that Lucas Starr character from one of the State Dinners a few years ago. He has a reputation for being a ladies man so be careful."

The corners of her mouth twitched with recognition. "There's no need to be worry, Fitz, really. I've been doing this long enough to know how to handle the unwanted advances when they arise, if they arise."

"So do you really get hit on, like a lot?"

"Well, you were interested enough to pursue me weren't you?"

He groaned at the seductive smirk on her face. "Olivia..."

"Yes, sometimes I get approached. Very rarely have I accepted an invitation from someone I've worked with or interviewed. The job isn't about the famous faces and possible connections for me. I do it because I love reporting, I do it because I want to be recognized for my passion for it. I love having the truth and informing others of what's going on in our world, whether it be the evils or the miraculous."

"And you do it very well."

"Thank you very much for noticing," she smiled before turning serious. "I hope you know that what I did with you this weekend, what we've been doing this last month or so is not the norm for me. You are the first somebody in a long time and even though it's just starting I take it very seriously. When I'm with you I'm with you and nobody else."

"The same goes for me. Even with the dysfunction that was my marriage there was never anyone else until you came along."

"I remember you telling me that before, I believe you. But speaking of dysfunction, didn't you say that Karen was disappointed with how things went with her mother?"

"Yeah but she perked up by the time they left. I guess my boy does know what he's talking about. And I have to say that it made me feel better too. I can't even begin to tell you the guilt I was starting to feel from having the best weekend of my life while they were so unhappy."

"I know you felt that way because you love them and you're a great dad, but I really don't think they would begrudge you any happiness."

"Maybe not in the long run. But now, while this divorce keeps us all in limbo because of Mellie's vindictive tactics? I can't say for certain just how happy they'd be with me."

"You know everything is going to work out eventually, right? I truly believe that."

"You do?"

"I do." She said in a way that left no room for doubt. "It has to because I've said so."

He laughed at the playful confidence in her tone. "Well since you've spoken and all, then it just has to be true," he agreed. "I think I like this bossy side of you."

"That's good to know." Her eyes lingered on him. "Very handy information to file away for a later date. It's just too bad I can't use it as leverage sooner rather than later."

"So I take it you haven't changed your mind about your weekend plans then?"

There was a bit of hope in his voice that she had to quickly shake off before she found herself in Vermont for the second weekend in a row. She was finding the ability to be swayed by the slightest cue from him a little careless on her part. It also concerned her and made her wonder just how far she would be willing to take their relationship once a significant amount of time had been invested.

"Olivia..."

"Sorry. This weekend is still Virginia or bust for me. I just know Mom's antennas are sitting straight up on her head trying to figure out what was so important for me to leave town and not spend free time with her."

"And just what are you going to tell her?"

"I've almost mastered the art of evading when it comes to her, so nothing. I'll keep it magnificently superficial and just let her feed me and show me off to friends. We'll shop and maybe catch a movie. And when it's time to get all philosophical and transparent, I'll just gently steer the conversation to her. She loves to talk about herself."

"Okay, so it seems like I don't have to worry about you then."

"Please do. Worry, pray and everything else you can think of. I can only take her in the smallest of doses so I need you sending positive vibes my way. Hopefully it will make the time with her go by even faster."

"If all of that means getting you back to me quicker, then consider it done."

* * *

As she got closer to her destination, Olivia could pinpoint the difference in her emotions from last weekend to her present one. Traveling to Vermont she was a bundle of hormones filled with nervous anticipation, intrigued by the idea of time alone with Fitz. But knowing she would be in Virginia soon enough left her feeling nothing but dread and a sense of obligation. However one stop, which had been a lifeline for as long as she could remember, would help alleviate most of the apprehension plaguing her.

She pulled up to the brick house flanked by automobiles and gripped the steering wheel well after she had placed her rental car in park. As she sat, various childhood memories bombarded her; from dressing for recitals and plays, Sunday dinners after church service, getting help with homework or perfecting a topic for debate. Almost everything she experienced, the defining moments of her life, began in the moderate sized D.C. home.

The moments were ones that kept her grounded, the ones that always made her feel loved and comforted and just a little sad. Because however lovely the picture, instead of being molded and encouraged by her mother and father it was her grandparents, Janice and Jeffrey Lewis who had provided her with the stability and nurturing she needed. The high school teacher and retired military Colonel had stepped up and made Olivia their life's mission when her parents fell short. Overwhelmed with gratitude all over again for all they had done and determined not to stew in the disappointment of her parents' neglect and selfishness she exited the vehicle and walked up the cobblestone driveway.

She could hear the noise before she even made it to the door, the boisterous atmosphere enveloping her and warming her from the inside out. Strong, booming voices and laughter mingled with the occasional slamming of hands and she could only smile at the familiarity of it all. Pondering if she even had the energy to join in, her thought was interrupted before she had the chance to debate with herself or make her surprise entrance when the door was thrown open and she was pulled into a loving embrace.

"Livvie!"

"Grammie J," Olivia whispered and kissed the petite woman's ear as she held onto her for dear life.

After ending the hug the older woman took a step back and observed her granddaughter with sharp almond eyes, approving of what she saw. "Glad to see the Big Apple is still agreeing with you, Livvie. It makes me happy to know that it isn't just the camera playing tricks on us."

"No, ma'am," she shook her head. "Even though the pace is crazy sometimes I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm still loving every minute of it."

"Well the second you aren't, you know where home is," she smiled as the night air danced on her bronzed skin. "Come on in, it's getting chilly out even if you are dressed for it. Nice sweater, sweetheart."

Olivia looked down at the Houndstooth turtleneck sweater she had paired with her leather pants and thanked the heavens that the weather continued to correspond with her wardrobe choices so there was no need to answer questions about her attire.

"Where's Poppy?" Her voice instinctively rose to counter the sound of raised voices and the television as she entered the home. She nodded at the few whose gazes connected with hers as she was lead past the dining room table and its occupants, most of whom were still immersed in the card game and not her unexpected presence.

"Hmm, we are two hours into Bid Whist which means he's had enough of losing. He should be camped out in the kitchen by now, overseeing everything so he doesn't feel completely useless in his own home. Jeff, we've got more company!"

Nothing but long limbs and wavy dark hair, they found the slender man standing guard over the buffet server. But he quickly turned when he heard his name called. When he saw Olivia appear, he was in front of her in two long strides, lifting her into the air and twirling her as he called her by the nickname he had given her when she was little. Wrapped in his arms in that particular moment, childhood came rushing back to her once again and she allowed the feeling of security sweep over her.

"I thought we weren't seeing you until the holidays, Livvie. What changed?"

"Mom." she answered simply and continued on in spite of the matching scowls they wore. "Everything's okay. At least I believe it is. She came to the city while I was out of town last week so now I'm here. And I decided to drop in on you guys before going to see her."

"Well that's progress," Janice said but refrained from commenting on Olivia tugging on the hem of her sweater; a nervous tick that had formed at a very young age. "I'm really proud of you, Livvie."

"Thanks," she replied before taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I forgot that this was _the_ _Friday_ of the month. I don't want to keep you from your guests."

"Please," Janice waved her hand and scoffed. "All of the years that we've been doing this they pretty much just let themselves in and have at it anyway. They're so used to it, they'd probably do it whether we were home or not."

The group of friends from church had been gathering at the Lewis home once a month for food and fun since Olivia was a teen and they were still as enthusiastic about the ritual as if it was the first get together ever.

"Are you hungry, Livvie?"

"Don't ask her, Jeff, just fix the child a plate. She's worked as well as drove down all in the same day so she needs the fuel. And when she's finished she can go to her room and rest."

"Do I look that tired?" Olivia's head swung in her grandmother's direction, genuinely curious.

"No, not really. Not physically anyway, but I know she drains you."

"Her idea of parenting makes me feel like I'm suffocating. Like she's literally smothering me."

"I think she's doing the best that she knows how to do, sweetheart." The woman took Olivia's hand in hers and squeezed.

"And who knows, maybe if she had parented for longer than her only child's birth she might have had it down pat by now."

"Livvie..."

"Sorry Pop Pop." She apologized and accepted the plate loaded with food. "But she saddled you with her kid after her divorce while she flitted around the world from crusade to crusade and man to man and then decides she wants to swoop in and mother an adult. Who does that? And more importantly, how could you not wring her neck for doing it to you? Treating you and our bond like it's no biggie. Like you only babysat me for a weekend while she was out of town on business."

"Everything you feel you have a right to. Believe me, we have our moments. But at the end of the day she's our daughter and we love her. And no matter what was done she's always going to be your mom. You have to forgive her for your well being, your peace of mind, Livvie."

"I know and I try. But sometimes it feels like I'm banging my head up against a brick wall."

"When it gets that bad just take a step back and breathe. That means you're trying too hard. Now, I'm not excusing her because Maya was always a bit extra even as a little child. But when she lost your father she didn't know how to handle it or you, so she ran. She tried to find other ways to fill the heartache. And in her mind that meant devoting herself to causes and charities across the globe. In her mind, she felt she could fix herself by changing the world."

"Huh," Olivia bit her bottom lip while digesting the fact that had already been ingrained on her psyche. "She chose him and the entire world over me and he chose his life and his work over the both of us. And look where we are now."

Her appetite taking a nosedive she pushed the plate away while her grandparents looked on silently. They knew that they could only say and press her so much on the subject before she retreated within her own thoughts.

"So, everything at work is well? Everything seems to be coming together really nicely with your coworkers now. You all look like you're having fun again. And the interviews are picking up. Are you still pinching yourself over the one with President Grant?"

Olivia couldn't control the blush that crept up on her cheeks at the mention of Fitz but she did her best to control her voice. She prayed it sounded level and impartial without revealing more than what was asked. "Like you wouldn't believe. It was a dream come true."

"And I know you didn't talk to her, but his wife is a nightmare isn't she? The way she gets on t.v. and yaps on and on about their private business. Who raised her? I thought she was supposed to be from the South, but she must have lied. One of the first lessons you learn after you speak your first words is to never air your family's dirty laundry out like that."

"Now Jan, I'm sure Livvie doesn't want to spend her downtime gossiping about people that don't matter one way or another to her. So what's next for you, honey?"

"Well the station is gearing up for sweeps. We shot new promos and photos for print ads. We're doing another billboard and we've got some great guests lined up. It seems like it's a lot going on everywhere I turn at that place."

"Okay what about when you're not at that place? Have you started seeing anyone new yet?"

"Jan..."

"What? I want to know when my grand baby is going to walk up to our door with her someone special on her arm. None of us, and I mean none of us, are getting any younger here."

"It's true that time waits for none of us, Gram. But right now is just not my time. But I can tell you that I'm healthy, happy and enjoying everyone who happens to be in my life though."

"Well as long as you're not miserable and alone up there. I guess that's all we can ask for, for now. Now eat up so you can regain your strength. You know you're going to need it."

* * *

After spending most of his day with lawyers, either strategizing or communicating with Mellie through them, the only things Fitz desired with all of his being was Olivia in his arms and the stiffest drink known to man. And at the present moment he had neither. Instead he was sitting at the table staring at the blond engaged in lively conversation with his children. Even though his mind was far from the interaction, he occasionally interjected with a smile, nod, or a few words while his fingers continually tapped at his cheek; the only action currently keeping him awake. And then as if an internal alarm sounded, Karen and Gerry asked to be excused from the table, leaving the adults alone.

"Are we having dessert Fitzgerald?" The woman's lighthearted voice filtered throughout the room.

"I think it's just scotch for me, CiCi, thanks. But you can have whatever you like."

Her blue eyes narrowed and then raised at his dismissive tone while she tabulated just how many times a person's gaze could wander to their cell phone during the course of a meal. Deciding that he would win any contest hands down, she questioned him. "Do you want to talk about it? That's why I'm here after all."

"I don't think so," he replied with as much politeness as he could muster.

His weary, crestfallen expression was so eerily similar to the one her aunt wore more and more towards the end of her life the usually steadfast Cecily Barrington Chase shivered right where she sat. Fitz's personality was identical to his mother's in many ways, right down to the unfortunate choices in spouses. And it made her angry, livid actually, that her kindhearted relatives were always willing to bear the brunt of their decisions while others involved were immune to accepting the consequences of their own actions; choosing instead to absolve themselves of blame and point the finger elsewhere.

"Well, I think you do need to tell me something. Before you started chatting with the Big Dogs you were on cloud nine. I've never seen anyone going through a divorce as happy as you. And now I feel like I should be hiding the knives and whatnot. Talk to me, Fitzy, before I send out an S.O.S. and have Wade here before dawn."

The mention of his cousin, her brother, earned her one of his most incredulous stares as she hummed innocently. "Have you forgotten that he nor you could just walk up to my door and knock? That his plane would be taken out before landing without the proper clearance?"

"See, I knew you were feeling violent tendencies. I will hide the cutlery before the night is over."

"We don't have to go overboard there, CiCi. The only person in any imminent danger happens to be 3,000 miles away."

"I take it Millicent and her pleasant disposition are working their wonders as usual."

He looked around the space making sure his children hadn't reappeared. "She's doing everything she can to keep me shackled to her. Every time I agree to relinquish a property or vehicle or a certain stock or agree to a particular dollar amount there's always just one more little request. And now that she's just about exhausted all those options she's threatening to sue for sole custody of Karen and Gerry."

"On what planet? All these years later and you mean to tell me she still hasn't retained enough self awareness to know that she's the antithesis of 'in the best interest of the children'?"

"She doesn't give a damn about them, CiCi, and we all know it. She's just using them to stick it to me. To make me suffer a little while longer before the inevitable happens. She refuses to let this die quickly and quietly, contesting the divorce just because she can. Besides her easily proven lack of interest and involvement with them, Gerry and Karen would testify in a heartbeat to their preference. This is all just a big game to her."

"She really is Big Gerry incarnate isn't she?" Cecily stated with a bitter scoff, rolling her eyes at the pettiness she was hearing about until they began to ache. After taking a minute to calm down she stood.

"What are you doing, CiCi?"

"Well since neither of us can gut the _never should have been_ missus, I'm fixing us both a drink...numerous drinks until we forget Millicent exists, big cousin."

She gave him a sound pat on the shoulder as she passed him on the way to the bar and returned, as promised, with alcohol. As she lowered his glass to the table the chiming of his phone stole her attention. She looked down at the interesting ringtone and saw an unfamiliar name flash onscreen. "Who is Olivia, Fitzgerald? And why does she have your very heavily guarded cell phone number? And why are you turning beet red with every word that I speak?"

Fitz sighed deeply, his hand covered his mouth and then his fingers massaged his forehead before he uttered a word. "CiCi, would you check on the kids for me? I really need to take this."

"No problem. But while I'm away work on your diversion tactics because they suck. And I'm warning you now, I will not have forgotten about this Olivia by the time I return, so prepare yourself."

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever. Just don't mention her to Karen or Gerry okay?"

"Oh," her eyebrows raised right along with her interest. "We definitely have more talking to do. Lucky for us the night is young."

"Yeah, lucky us," he repeated, hesitance evident in his tone. He swore he heard her laugh as she made her way upstairs but he was too busy focusing on his phone and redialing Olivia to really care.

When his call instantly connected with her and he heard her soft voice in his ear, everything was suddenly all right in his world again for the moment. So with a wide grin spreading across his face he greeted her in the way, with the one word, that was fast becoming their own.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you as always for leaving your kind and hilarious reviews and pms. You guys have been the best fandom I've ever shared my stories with by far. Even if you take the time just to say great update or to share your opinions on something that happened or what you think will happen, it all has just been amazing to take in. Thursday is almost upon us so I hope that you all find something to enjoy in Scandal 3B!**

**Chapter Eleven**

"So tell me, just how many heart attacks did you anticipate being the cause of while getting dressed this fine Halloween morning?"

Reclining in the chair in her dressing room while she listened to his words, Olivia couldn't stop her reaction to the blatant arousal in Fitz's tone. Her body warmed and then she moaned softly before replying with a coy, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Grant."

"Seriously? You're going to play all innocent with me now? All I can think about is you on my screen in black leather, all red lips and mischievous eyes. And now you're talking to me in that voice. Be honest, you're trying to do me in, aren't you?"

"Never," she chuckled at the slight distress he seemed to be under, all the while longing to see his face. "I'm nowhere close to being finished with you yet so just relax, you're safe."

"Relax? Are you kidding me?"

Thoughts fully centered on her despite the pressing need to start his day, he had only gotten as far as putting on his slacks before he had to call her. And now with her voice in his ear, he paced his hotel room with his fingers lodged in his hair while images of Olivia slithering all over him in her cat suit played repeatedly in his mind. It was an exquisite kind of torture he wasn't sure he ever wanted to come to an end so he huffed in defeat.

"Well I see that somebody enjoyed this morning's program. It's always good to know that you have at least one satisfied viewer." She wasn't even trying to disguise the glee in her voice anymore. "Would you like to tell me what interested you the most, sir?"

"And now you're just being cruel. It's almost been a month since Vermont."

"I know. I remember." She sighed before deciding to twist the knife a little more with a tiny but delicious fib. "Well there's no need to be worked up any longer because now, now I'm wearing nothing. Fitz...?" She called out his name when she heard a commotion on his end.

"Fitz, are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just the damn phone. It kind of slipped out of my hand." Even though he smiled as she giggled at his predicament he still found himself begging for mercy. "Olivia, stop."

"I haven't even done anything, yet. We're just carrying on a conversation. And to be honest I think it's kind of messed up that you've seen me and I haven't laid eyes on you today at all. Tell me what you're wearing."

"Besides the largest erection known to man? Pants. I barely have on pants."

"Fitz," she gasped, her eyes closed while fixating on the visual he had given to her.

"What? You asked. And you caused it."

"Still, I just..."

"I know. I miss you. I need you too. But it won't be much longer now."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Plaza trying to get dressed, but the most bewitching woman in the world kept stealing my ability to function properly. And I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything until I talked to her."

He had arrived in New York the previous night to join forces with a select group of former and current leaders as well as political entrepreneurs to discuss and provide solutions for the world's health and hunger crisis. Honesty and serious restraint had kept them from seeing each other the moment he had landed. They both knew and freely admitted that any attempt at physical contact would shift the focus from the important issues at hand due to their dedication to make up for lost time. Although they both agreed they were quickly finding that being so close with some distance still between them equally as distracting as well.

It made her question how strong her resolve actually was when it came to him. It made her question how he could have such a huge impact on her in such a short amount of time. "Well all teasing aside, I really am glad that you called. And I know that your schedule is going to be crazy the next few days while you deal with some heavy stuff so I promise I'll be good and ease up on the friendly teasing."

"Thank you for extending mercy my way, Ms. Pope," he said playfully before taking a look at his watch. "Look, there's no way I will have any semblance of time to myself until after five at the earliest. Can I call you then so we can see what the rest of the night looks like?"

"I will be highly upset if you don't."

"Well, we can't have that. Your face is much too beautiful to be marked by anything but smiles."

"I agree. And you're doing a great job of keeping one there."

"That's always good to know. And, Olivia?"

"Yes, Fitz?"

"Whatever you do, do not get rid of that costume."

Although his earnest request left no room for doubt as to his intentions, it did leave her wanting him desperately as she imagined the next time they were together. Wise enough to know that they'd both be in real trouble if their conversation continued on in the same vein she knew the time had come to end the call. So with a promise to talk later that's exactly what they did.

Fitz's close proximity combined with him calling and letting her know that he had found a few minutes in his busy day to tune in and see her participate in the show's tradition of wearing costumes on the holiday had put an extra bounce in her step as she left her seat for the change of clothes hanging in the corner of the room. She had already removed her black mask the moment the program had ended and a part of her was sad that she would have to retire Catwoman and her signature purr so soon. But the real world was beckoning her yet again, requiring that she showed up in her big girl panties instead of campy villainess attire. Unzipping the garment bag to eye the black and white colorblock skirt and jacket, she exhaled deeply several times and prayed that the rest of her day stayed as amazing as it had started out.

* * *

"Oh, Liv, good. I was just..." Once she heard the door creak open and then close Abby stopped scrawling on the paper in front of her only to look up and find Harrison inching towards her instead. "Oh. Hey. Not Liv."

"No, not Liv." He shook his head, his eyes never wavering from hers. He didn't understand how he could be so utterly captivated by her standing there and yet so upset with her at the same time.

"Well I was just leaving her a note and since it doesn't seem she'll be back anytime soon I'll just..."

She turned and started moving just as fast as she talked but she was no match for him. He grabbed her by the arm, his fingers putting wrinkles in her green blouse. "Not so fast there, Whelan. I think I've let you avoid me long enough."

Eyes widening at the accusation, she scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That. Do not do that," He shot back angrily with a pointed index finger. "Both of us are better than lies, Abby."

Embarrassed by the harsh truth in his response, she bowed her head and whispered. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

"Why'd you do it?" His question stopped her in her tracks and caused her to release the door handle. When he heard no sign that she'd left, he pivoted to face her. "Why did you take his ring? And if you had to take it why is it hanging from your neck like a noose instead of on your finger where it belongs?"

"Harrison." Her voice cracked and she was unable to give him the explanation he sought due to the heaviness she felt all over.

Seeing unshed tears in her eyes prompted him to temper the bitterness, confusion and resentment coursing through him. In that moment he chose to comfort her instead. His lips touched hers tenderly at first and as his confidence grew he poured all of his pent up emotions into the kiss. Remembering where he was as he felt all self control and common decency slowing leaving him, he broke their connection and cupped her face as he rested her forehead against hers. "Come have lunch with me so we can talk. We need to be alone to sort this out. To figure out just what in the hell we're doing."

"Miss Lee's?" she asked, thinking of one of their favorite spots just around the corner.

"No," He shook his head and took her by the hand before leading her away from Olivia's sanctuary. "I've got someplace better in mind."

* * *

Sitting in the lobby with her legs crossed and phone in hand, Olivia scrolled her inbox while waiting for her name to be called. To kill time and distract herself from the bubbling nerves, she had studied every painting on every wall, checked her watch repeatedly and even engaged in small talk with the receptionist. Just as she reached her hand inside her black Prada bag, the younger woman seated at the desk made eye contact with her.

"Mr. Patrick will see you now, Ms. Pope."

Hearing her name in conjunction with the chairman of BNN news rattled her all over again. So for a brief moment, she played with the hem of her jacket before plastering a smile on her face nevertheless. She stood, collected her belongings and thanked Marci as she escorted her inside the large intimidating space.

As soon as she appeared, the handsome man with piercing blue eyes and dark hair moved to greet her. Fighting the last of her nerves, she exhaled and extended her hand. In spite of his position of power he tried his best to put her at ease while ushering her to the seat opposite his desk.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" He asked again, his long legs disappearing under his desk once she was seated comfortably.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." She waved her hands as he laced his together in front of him on his desk.

While silence lingered, he studied her. "Well I won't keep you in suspense, Olivia. I know you're wondering why I've called you here."

"I am. The last time we talked privately like this we discussed my willingness to take Caitlin's place in the morning lineup."

"We did and I have to say you've more than stepped up to the plate. You're making a name for yourself and making all of us at BNN proud as well. It's unfortunate but Caitlin just wasn't a good fit. It was just too much of everything; the responsibility, attention and work ethic just weren't there. She was too concerned with the cameras and fame to cover the news. But you, you continue to prove your worth to the network and that's why I felt it was time for us to talk again."

"Thank you so much, sir. It really means a lot," she spoke earnestly.

"Olivia, I'm older, but not that much older than you. Right now we're just two people brainstorming, focusing on what's best for the future of BNN. So please, while we're in here feel free to call me Keegan. The sir thing makes me feel ancient," he chuckled. "Now for the reason I wanted to meet with you..."

As he began talking and revealing his ideas for her, all fears and doubts vanished, replaced with hope and possibility as he spoke of making her dreams reality.

By the time she left Keegan's office Olivia was coasting. She was also so very thankful that her work day was done because she was barely able to function never mind make it to air to anchor coherently. Once the fog lifted from her dazed mind, her first thought was of Fitz. But she knew he would be unavailable so she reached out to all the other important people in her life before changing into casual clothes and going home.

* * *

Her plan to lounge around and hopefully catch up on sleep until Fitz was free was derailed when she was ambushed by the appearance of Abby and Harrison at her door. Together they were able to convince her to allow them the honor of treating her to an impromptu celebratory dinner. And although drinks, laughs, and accolades abounded inside one of the city's hottest blues clubs, she couldn't stop her mind from veering off into thoughts of Fitz.

She wondered what he was doing, if he was surrounded by a throng of colleagues enjoying a great meal and thinking of her too. And though her attention was waning she wasn't so far removed from her friends' interactions that she missed the obvious flirting between the two. They were giddy and not even subtle in their attempts. Just as she was about to suggest comping a room for them, her phone chimed alerting her to a text message.

Convinced that they were absorbed in their own little game, she engaged in some flirtatious fun all her own until she felt the weight of being watched. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Come on, Liv, who's the guy?" Harrison wondered.

Olivia couldn't dare meet Abby's gaze fearful that one or the both of them would crack, so she dismissed him. "I don't know what you're talking about. Abby, make sure he gets home safely because he must have had a little too much to drink."

His smile never faltering he leaned forward "You've got it confused because you'd have to be drunk to think that I can't see what's right in front of me."

"Alright, both of you guys go to your corners and chill," Abby advised before liquor infused words escalated things more.

Feeling like children who had just been caught with their hands in a cookie jar they each took a breath and apologized. Olivia spoke first. "I'm not trying to play you for a fool. I just can't get into it right now, that's all."

"Then say that and leave it there."

"Fair enough, I take your point. Are we good?" She extended her hand.

"Always," he replied and then they shook on it.

* * *

Immediately upon exiting the cab Olivia hugged her waist length cape closer to her body while balancing her handbag and the last slice of dessert that had been forced on her by Abby and Harrison as they parted ways.

Her mind already fixated on soaking in a nice warm bubble bath once she made it inside her apartment she almost didn't hear the measured footsteps approaching. But since she did she turned towards the noise and instantly relaxed when she recognized the head of Fitz's security detail.

"Hello, Tom."

"Ms. Pope. President Grant would like a word, ma'am."

"How? Where?"

"If you'd follow me..."

He led her to a dark luxury sedan with even darker windows and opened the door for her. After gifting him with the piece of red velvet cake, she nodded as she walked past him. Whispering her thanks as she slid into the backseat, she left Tom smirking as he closed the door behind her and stood guard outside.

Before she could even get situated a pair of strong hands reached for her. She yelped and then laughed as she was pulled into a strong embrace. "Fitz what are you...?"

He swallowed the rest of her question with his lips when he crushed his mouth to hers for a soul stirring kiss. As desperate for him as he was for her, she matched his fervor while realizing that in that moment she was experiencing what it felt like to be completely consumed.

"I had every intention of being a grown up, to focus on my commitments, but look how well that turned out." He explained with labored breaths once they separated. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She admitted with a sigh as she tried to recover from the sudden shock of his appearance and the thoroughness of his kiss. Feeling feather light pecks against her face she grinned and opened her eyes in time to see him smiling at her.

"Hi." He spoke softly as the pad of his thumb grazed her cheekbones, jaw and then lips.

"Hi." Her smile intensified from the combined effect of his voice and touch. "So tell me again about that beautiful and brilliantly constructed plan to handle business first and take care of pleasure later..."

Fitz groaned when said thumb of his was taken into her warm mouth. "I know what I said. But I found that doing it; actually staying away from you when you're so close, is an entirely different thing."

His confession pleased her and her eyes sparked with delight. "I was wondering which one of us would cave first. I'm just glad it wasn't me. As a matter of fact, I should have placed a bet on it. I'd be sitting pretty right now."

"Aren't you always?" He raised a brow and drank in the sight of her. In spite of him smearing the color on her plump lips she was still stunning in the navy blue cape and leather mini skirt. "I can't tell you how good it feels to touch you and hold you again."

"I think I have a slight idea," her fingers swept the hair at his temple. "So how are things shaping up at the conference?"

"Great. They're always great. There's never been a lack of ideas, we just always seem to hit snags when it comes to executing in a timely manner. But when you have a truly committed group of people trying to bring change to the people and places that need it most amazing things do get accomplished. And we're working on it. So how was your day?"

"I don't even know where to start. It was like walking around in my own fairy tale," she sighed dreamily. "And, you sir, are the topper."

"Oh? So do I get details? I mean past the morning. Because when I saw you onscreen I could tell that you were excellent."

His lecherous grin made her blush. "Fitz."

"Olivia. Why aren't you in the costume?"

"Because it was just a costume."

"But it is still also Halloween. I don't want to seem like I'm judging you or anything but I think that you are doing the day a disservice."

"Am I really?" she laughed.

"Yes really. I mean you're beautiful. God knows you look stunning right now." His gaze made it apparent he approved of her ensemble."But you as Catwoman, I think I lost a few brain cells on that one."

"All the more reason you should be thanking your lucky stars it's safely tucked away. Your intelligence and insight are needed elsewhere for the time being, so we don't need you sidetracked. But don't worry I can easily get my hands on it when the time is right. Speaking of hands," She whimpered when his fingers grazed her thigh and swooped around to cup her behind.

"Aren't you going to invite me up?"

She wrapped his tie around her hand, pulling him closer while his lips and teeth brushed her neck. "Sure if you don't mind being off your game for the rest of the week. Being apart has been hard and when we finally get to be all alone I'm going to take my time with you. Which means neither of us will be of any use to anyone whatsoever for the next few days."

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying, can you?"

"Nope. Especially when given that the consequences of me agreeing would bring a lot more positives than negatives for the both of us. But going our separate ways tonight is for the greater good."

"You're right and I'm sure we'll be rewarded for our sacrifice." He held her in his arms and kissed her atop her head. "Since I took over the conversation with visions of you as Catwoman dancing in my head you haven't had the chance to tell me about your day."

"Oh, it was only the best one ever, professionally. In addition to co-hosting our morning show I have been hand picked as special correspondent for our nightly newscast. The chairman of our news division Keegan Patrick himself met with me and went into great detail about his vision for me at BNN. He's really ready to invest in me and groom me for everything I wanted when I chose to go into television journalism."

"Wow, that's amazing." He was genuinely happy for her and filled with pride. He knew that she worked hard and deserved every bit of success coming her way.

"It is, isn't it? He's talking intermittent night time exposure at first that'll eventually lead to a seat at the desk and then me possibly anchoring that desk solo or going on to my own weekly program. Tell me I'm not dreaming, Fitz? Tell me that you're really here with me and everything else I've ever wanted is right within my reach."

He smiled and squeezed her closer to him. "This is real. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Enjoy every minute of it, because it's only the beginning and it's going to get much, much better than this."

He strengthened the promise made by fusing their mouths together. Olivia shivered when he growled against her skin and her fingers instinctively wound their way into his hair. They kissed and touched and spoke of their need for one another until they were both breathless.

"Tom is probably close to freezing his butt off out there."

"Don't worry, he's a big boy." He looked her in the eyes. "He's trained to withstand worse than the weather. You just feel your willpower dissolving so you're looking to distract from the fact that you want me in your bed tonight."

"Pretty damn confident, are we?"

"Am I misreading the situation?"

"No," she sighed. "But it's really getting late."

"I know. For me too." He readjusted her clothes before running a hand down the front of his slacks. "Saturday night we're having a benefit dinner with all proceeds going towards the Healing Hands Foundation. There will be lots of big name donors there and some members of the press. Are you interested? It will be no problem getting a ticket to you and getting you cleared in enough time to attend."

"You don't have to, it's already been handled. I'm one of the chosen few who'll represent BNN there. I was going to surprise you Saturday night but I can't hold it in anymore, so surprise!"

"Surprise indeed," He said huskily and captured her smiling lips in another sweeping kiss. "So I guess I'll see you Saturday."

* * *

Olivia and Fitz barely made it to Friday evening before seeking each other out again. After admitting they had reached their respective limits with the self imposed separation, they decided that she would pack a bag and he would pick her up. Curious when he had Tom bypass his hotel without any explanation given, she sat and observed the scenery impatiently as they were ushered through the streets of New York.

When the car finally came to a halt some time later, he shot her a devilish grin and winked before exiting the vehicle. He opened her door and helped her to her feet while their bags were being transferred inside. Giving instructions to Tom and others as he made his way up the steps Fitz turned when he realized Olivia was no longer beside him.

She stood staring in awe at the commanding piece of real estate. It was all brick and glass situated on hill surrounded by trees. "This is absolutely beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No, it belongs to my cousin CiCi and her husband. She agreed to loan it to me since they only use it to escape the rush of the city. As for me, most of my properties lie in California, Vermont, Colorado, and Florida. There's also one in the mountains of Tennessee."

"So you're either a swim or ski type of guy?"

"Usually. Although having something of my own here in New York wouldn't be such a bad idea now that I think about it. Suddenly The Empire State has much more to offer than ever before." He licked his lips and smiled, enjoying the look his declaration put in her eyes. "Come on, Olivia. Let me show you around."

After taking a walk around the grounds, Fitz's eyes were trained on Olivia as he opened the door. The penetrating stare aroused and intrigued her as she wondered what exactly he had up his sleeve. She soon found out once they were entered the house, her senses kicking into high gear from the grand gesture before her. Candles and flowers were everywhere, starting at the foyer and extending far beyond her line of vision. She could also hear music, the sound of something soulful playing in the background while the smells from the kitchen had her mouth watering.

"Oh my, what have you done?"

He shrugged. "What, this? I had some very efficient people putting this together the better part of the day. I just thought we'd celebrate your promotion as well as being able to finally spend some uninterrupted time together again. Do you like?"

"I love it. Its amazing. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

"So, I have something for you...a couple of somethings for you actually." He said as they sipped wine on the sofa after dinner and watched the fire.

Emotions already threatening to overtake her due to his lavish spoiling and attentiveness, she twisted and turned in his arms until their eyes met. "Fitz no, it's too much. You've already done so much."

"And I'm just getting started." He kissed the tip of her nose and carefully untangled their limbs so that he wouldn't hurt her or spill their drinks. After doing so, he stood, held out a hand to her and led her upstairs.

The bedroom reserved for them was as lively as the home's owner, decorated in bold reds and radiant white with every comfort imaginable.

"Bedtime already?"

"That's entirely up to you," he kissed her lips before releasing her.

"Hey, where are you going?" In need of more of him, she pouted when he walked away from her and towards the luggage.

"Patience. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

"Comfortable or _comfortable_?"

His chuckled at the suggestive hint in her tone. "You can sit, for the moment there, tiger. I really want you to have this first."

She took a seat at the edge of the bed, her eyes bulging when he returned to her wheeling a small suitcase and setting it at her feet. "What in the world?" She asked as he stayed on bended knees.

"Open them." He extended one wide crème colored gift box after another to her.

She blushed and ran her fingers along the famous name adorning the packages, keenly aware of what the company specialized in and curious as to what he could have possibly chosen for her. After a quick intake of breath, she dove into the gifts. Some boxes contained bra and panty sets, a few for functional everyday wear while others were strictly bedroom creations, negligees and similar things, all in an array of colors and designs meant to seduce and entice. "These are some beautiful pieces, Fitz. I'm almost afraid to touch them, forget about wearing them."

"But you have to. I got carried away in Vermont so it's only right that I saw to their replacement."

"So is this your way of saying it won't happen again?"

"I'm saying that they were very grateful for my business via CiCi's account and I foresee being a repeat customer."

Olivia touched his face and smiled. "You Fitzgerald Grant are an incorrigible man."

"I'm an honest man, a smitten man with exquisite taste. And I'm not talking about the lingerie in case you're wondering."

"Oh boy. You with the words again and the actions to back them up." When she leaned down to kiss him, he avoided her. "The hell?"

"I'm not finished yet. Because I have to be honest, although you will be the one wearing that stuff it's primarily for my benefit. But this...this is for you."

He presented her with two jewelry boxes; one long, one small and opened them for her. Nestled inside was a diamond and yellow gold starburst pendant necklace, and a pair of identical extra small earrings. The extravagant set winking at her wowed no doubt, but also stunned her into silence. So much so that she could only shake her head for a time. "No, Fitz, I can't."

"You can. They're yours and no one else's. You can choose to wear them or not but you have to accept them."

Olivia loved the set. She was sincerely touched by his thoughtfulness and wanted claim them, but a part of her was still hesitant. A tiny voiced nagged at her, telling her that everything was moving entirely too fast. And even though he had shown her from the beginning that he didn't do anything halfheartedly it still managed to throw her for a loop sometimes and caused her to back up. But when she saw confusion and doubt cloud his eyes due to her indecisiveness she decided to trust in him, in them, and leap once again.

"Okay" her head bobbed up and down "I'll accept."

"Excellent," he smiled and unclasped the necklace.

She gathered her hair on top of her head and took in a breath and then let it out as he secured it around her neck. When he finished he watched the flawless creation shimmer against her skin and placed kisses in the exact spot before moving on to the surrounding area. "Perfect. Absolutely stunning. Drop dead beautiful."

"Gentle. Caring. Handsome. Sexy. Persuasive. Determined." Kissing him right back, she replied with descriptions of her own the moment she realized he was no longer commenting on the jewelry, if he ever was to begin with.

His ministrations soon elicited a moan from her and she raked her fingers through his hair as he busied himself with other parts of her body. As his touch strengthened and his kisses deepened she felt her control snap. She jerked and moved her body until he was physically thrown off guard and she gained the upper hand. The force of his weight colliding with the bed sent sent the packages flying and crashing to the floor but neither noticed or cared at the moment.

Her focus was concentrated on pleasing him, appreciating him the way he did her. His attention was solely on her, the way she moved and looked as she straddled him, kissed him, and began undressing him; his sweater quickly removed and thrown to the floor.

When her advances ground to a sudden unexplained halt, it was his turn to groan in frustration."God, Livvie, what are you trying to do to me?"

She laughed and kissed his neck before burying her face there. "I'm not trying to tease you anymore, I promise. I just think its time for me to get _comfortable_."

Immediately comprehending the meaning behind her words, parts of him became even more alert than they were just a few seconds prior. His fingers traced her neck and her arms before winding in her hair and bringing her mouth to his for one more thorough kiss. And then he let her go to ask, "So is Catwoman making an appearance?"

She giggled, kissed his bare chest and then lay a hand there. "I don't think you could handle her tonight and still be on your A game at tomorrow's dinner. Bur afterwards? I say the chances are overwhelmingly in your favor. But I feel I should warn you, I don't think she'll show you any mercy."

His body tensed while his eyes danced in anticipation. Figuring that the time to practice for the femme fatale's arrival was as good as ever, he flipped Olivia onto her back and covered her body with his own. "You tell Catwoman to give it her very best shot and I promise to give it mine."

**AN: The more I write this, I come up with about one hundred different ways to take this story but I've decided to focus more on the romance. Of course there'll still be little bumps and hiccups, they still have to deal with the Melllie stuff after all, but I really can't see this going full out angst because I'd rather focus on the happy. I hope that's okay with you guys. The real deal will be back Thursday so I'm confident they'll bring the emotional torture everyone who tunes in. Oh, I finally made a Twitter for fangirling. So if you're on there and talk Scandal on your feed, I would love to follow you to hear your thoughts on the show when it airs (I'll probaby watch from between my fingers) especially given some of the comments you leave me in reviews. I also plan to take a few request for one shots and such once I wrap this up so you can drop me your ideas over there or through PM. My twitter handle is SBNewgirl!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks to all of you who are still sticking with this, who are just now following and those leaving your feedback. I appreciate all of it. Last chapter had a little romance, this chapter has a hiccup but it's all to move the story along I promise. I also have to say a huge thank you to the amazingly talented and gifted and awesome and hilarious _Beliskner_ who allowed me to use her Olitz in Vermont edit as my avatar. Her work and all the authors on this site help keep my Olitz love alive. **

Chapter Twelve

"Rise and shine, beautiful."

Wearing nothing but boxer briefs and a smile Fitz leaned over the bed and whispered into Olivia's ear only to find himself chuckling at her muffled objections.

When she rolled away from him dramatically, completely covering her face while rustling the bedding in the process, he knew he would have to employ more creative and persuasive tactics to coax her to join him in the land of the living. He wheeled the round cafe table closer and tried to tempt her with the aromas wafting from the platters he had uncovered. But when he was only rewarded with a small grunt he pushed the food away and rejoined her by jumping in bed.

After wrapping his arms around her he pulled her to his chest and rained kisses on her forehead, temple, and cheek before singing her name repeatedly. "It's time to wake up, baby."

"Sleep, Fitz," she whined. "I need lots and lots of sleep."

He laughed at the raspy fatigue evident in her voice. "I tried to warn you last night that this would happen but no; you wanted to keep going and going and going...ouch."

The slap she gave his chest made quite an impact especially when he considered how tired she seemed to be. Deciding that he would seek payback later he tried a gentler approach. "Olivia Carolyn Pope, I would love nothing more than to see your beautiful eyes on this beautiful morning. Please."

Slowly one and then the other opened thereby granting his wish for a brief moment before she quickly shut them again. When he protested the move, she flipped onto her side and offered up her back to him as she covered her head with a pillow this time. Although he was determined to stick to the schedule, he allowed himself a moment to be distracted by her smooth bare skin, running his hands along the soft flesh and kissing there. He groaned and pressed into her for before moving his lips to her neck.

"There's nothing I'd rather do than be like this with you all day long but the food is getting cold. And I thought that we could have a nice breakfast together before getting ready to go back into the city."

"How much time do we have before we need to leave?" she grumbled.

"Well it won't take me long to shower and throw on my tux once I'm back at the hotel. But you, I thought we'd give you ample time to, how do you always say it? 'Get glammed up' with your glam girls."

"Glam squad. They are my glam squad, Fitz. Abby does my makeup and Tab does my wardrobe on set and for events and Shannon does my hair." "All of them lovely women I'm sure, but totally not needed. I've seen you late at night and first thing in the morning so you're basically throwing your money away and wasting their time"

"Flatterer, but you lie," she touched his cheek. "Never thought I'd say this but you must really want me out of bed."

"Hey no lies. Just a plain old observation that even a blind man could see. But it would really help me focus better if you got up now, not that we'll make a habit out of it or anything," he kissed her and let his hands skim her warm body. "See I need to gather the rest of my remarks for tonight. But every time I look over and see you all cuddled up and content in this big comfortable bed everything else ceases to exist."

She kissed him soundly then, deeply moved by how open and honest he was about her influence over him. Beaming from the inside out, she smiled and then wiped at the corner of his mouth. "Do you need a sounding board or a helping hand with your speech? I mean you are dealing with my area of expertise and all."

Even though he'd been selected to only say just a few words and was already pretty committed to what his talking points would be, the eager expression on her face sealed the deal for him and he happily accepted her offer.

* * *

"So a night of rubber chicken, expensive booze, and some of the world's power players, huh? Is this going to be your official coming out with President Sexy as well?" Abby paused her crafting of Olivia's features to ask the question and Olivia only sighed in response.

By the time she'd actually returned to her place, Abby was already outside her door shooting her a curious look when she arrived. But once she glanced Olivia's overnight bag and the fresh glow on her face the answer to her unspoken question was obvious. Before getting down to business they had kept the conversation light and void of any intimate details. But there was plenty of laughter and wine while they munched on fresh fruit and an assortment of light snacks. But as the day wound down and two of the three squad members provided their contributions and left, Abby felt comfortable enough to release her curiosity. "Liv, my mind is way past inquiring over here. I'm close to downright obsessed. So are you showing up on the man's arm or not?"

"Umm no. I'm on unofficial duty as a low key observer. You know, there to smile pretty and rub elbows with political powerhouses all the while hoping against hope for the chance of stumbling onto something juicy enough for Monday morning but otherwise..."

"You'll make eyes at your boy from across a crowded room where the both of you will schmooze with everyone but each other? The secrecy isn't getting to you yet? I know it's killing me."

"Abby!"

"I know, I know. First divorcing commander in chief ever, the estranged wife hanging on by her talons creating the possibility for potential side eyes and slander to be thrown your way, I got it."

"Good."

"I just don't like it. I wish that you were able to just be with him however you wanted. How is it not killing you?"

"Because when we're finally together after being apart I choose to focus on making every minute count. I spend my time and energy being all about him no matter where we happen to be. Besides, being out on the town in no way compares to what happens behind closed doors."

"Ugh! Have I told you lately that I hate you?" Abby huffed in jest. "Just how many things has he actually ripped, bent and broken behind those closed doors you're so fond of?"

Olivia tilted her head and smiled sweetly but didn't elaborate further, choosing instead to just change the subject. "Well lookie there, the time is a flying. I really need to get into my dress soon. So can you...?" She pointed to her unfinished face.

Abby rolled her eyes and said. "The things I put up with for a few crumbs from your plate and yet I'm still starving. One day I'll wear you down."

"Never!" she declared and winked, "But you'll still love me anyway."

* * *

Olivia's walk oozed confidence with just enough hint of sex as she was escorted to the network's table inside the ballroom. After days of searching for the perfect dress; discarding those she deemed too demure, too revealing, or too absurdly priced, she was secure in her choice and didn't mind if others were knew. Despite being sleeveless, she knew that the straight black skirt and white fitted bodice adorned with caviar beading along the v neckline served her curves well. Following her stylist's recommendation, she had agreed in favor of something softer for her hair; the waves framing her face aided in providing an overall look that evoked old Hollywood glamour.

One of the first to arrive in her section, she scanned the table for her place card concluding that the heavens had smiled down on her once again given her vantage point in relation to the rest of the room. She would have no problem seeing any of the esteemed attendees seated on the platform though her attention would primarily be on one in particular. Immediately thinking of Fitz she retrieved her phone from her clutch and informed him of her arrival. He responded swiftly telling her he was aware. She looked up and their eyes met. He nodded while giving her a smile and appreciative glance. But before she had time to process how handsome he truly looked in his tailored suit and bowtie Harrison appeared and stole her attention with a surprise kiss to her cheek.

She laughed and they fell into small talk; complimenting each other's fashion picks and making predictions about what the night had in store for them all. They both made mention of Abby's absence, admitting how much she would be missed, but comforted by the fact that at least they had each other in case they needed other sources of entertainment. He scanned the seating arrangement hopeful that they would be together, but found himself whistling and raising an eye when he noted her placement at the table right next to the chairman of the news division himself. "I guess you really are running with the big dogs now, huh, Liv?"

She shrugged at his observation but before she could respond she felt a hand on her shoulder. Already knowing who it was from touch alone she tried her best to school her features as she pivoted to face him. Fitz stood in front of her handsome and confident. She could tell that he was definitely in his element because the power he currently exuded was palpable and almost hypnotizing. "Good evening, President Grant. How nice to see you again."

His usually expressive eyes were unreadable when he addressed them both "Ms. Pope, Mr. Wright. I just wanted to come over and say how great it is to have a few friendly and competent faces in the crowd already. And if the night continues in this vein, I'm confident that it will be nothing but a success."

"For such great causes, we all hope so." She added with a bright smile.

Fitz nodded and after stuffing his hands in his pockets made a move to walk away but stopped. He saw a man a short distance off steadily coming towards them, the same man who had been watching Olivia with great intensity while carrying on a conversation with a small group of people. Curious as to who he was and his obvious interest in Olivia, Fitz stayed still and waited, ignoring the confusion darkening her eyes. After a few pauses to shake hands, kiss cheeks, or pat backs, Fitz got his answer when the mystery man stopped beside her.

He also didn't miss the way his hand briefly touched Olivia's waist before stretching it out in front of him. "President Grant, sir, it is such an honor. Keegan Patrick."

Reciprocating the courtesy that good manners dictated, Fitz shook the extended hand while sizing the man up. Black hair and eyes a shocking blue, his tanned face was a storm of rugged experience. "Patrick? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"We haven't formally met but I oversee the news division at BNN. Which makes me the boss of these great talents right here." He took the opportunity to gaze in Harrison and Olivia's direction. "Olivia, you're looking lovely as always. I'm glad you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it," she replied.

"Olivia is our next big star, due in part to her recent work with you. You two teaming up brought a lot of eyes our way so I guess the both of us owe you a world of gratitude."

"Now that would be totally unnecessary." He looked at them with a blank stare before forcing a smile upon his face. "Well if you all would excuse me I need to take my place. Enjoy your evening."

* * *

Even though the gala would bring money and awareness to causes close to his heart, Fitz would undoubtedly file the actual dinner under 'a night to forget'. From the moment he had entered the room to find Olivia standing all by herself he'd had a hard time keeping his composure. She'd made a striking picture; utterly breathtaking in her black and white evening gown, but off limits to him.

He had to watch helplessly as she was greeted fondly with a kiss and embrace by her best friend and then again when she was practically Velcroed to her boss's side once he appeared on scene. Keegan Patrick hadn't let her out of his sight or stayed out of her ear the entire night. Fitz had caught him whispering to her from opening remarks and all throughout the meal. While dishes were being cleared he had taken her around the room, showcasing her to certain people. The more they laughed and talked it up, he seethed. And when he saw the man's hand fall to her waist yet again he was overcome with the urge to go and break it, but the thought was interrupted.

Sometime during his daydream Cecily had appeared at his side and her airy voice lifted him from his funk and plopped him right back down into reality. "Fitzgerald, what has gotten into you? I've been calling your name forev-oh..." The blonde quieted when her gaze followed his and landed squarely on Olivia. She was all smiles and chatter and energy as she spoke to and greeted one person after another.

Cecily was impressed. "Look at her go. She's beautiful, Fitz. Very charming and it seems comfortable with any and every body. What a First Lady she would have made, huh?" She put a hand on his chest and kissed his cheek. "I think I'll just go and introduce myself. I'll be back in a flash."

* * *

"So what do you know about a Keegan Patrick, if anything?" Fitz asked of Cecily after she convinced him to make use of the band and dance with her to the tune filtering throughout the room. "Hmm Keegan," she tapped her nails on his shoulder and searched the place as her thoughts collected. "Oh Liv's boss? She told me I could call her Liv," She clarified due to the look he gave her. "Yes Keegan, his name carries a little weight in the city. It seems like he's been climbing the ladder forever. He's just a few years younger than you; 47 or 48 I think. He's single, never been married. And since I know the word maverick has pretty much been banished from the Party's vocabulary let's go with renegade. Yes, renegade sounds appropriate."

Fitz groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Well you wanted the rundown. He's worked as every type of producer for BNN's news programs. He was part of the news team that came under sniper attack in retaliation for the rescue of our POW's in 2000. He's also written a few controversial pieces on service members behavior in war zones. You know the stuff that makes us hang our head in shame and cringe. Why?"

"Just wondering. Olivia works with him so I feel that he's someone I should know."

"And you couldn't just ask her?"

"The thought just entered my mind and I can't very well pull her to the side here now could I?"

"Maybe not but I do have an idea." Before he could even figure out exactly how it happened, they were shoulders away from Olivia and her dance partner.

Cecily gasped in mock surprise when she lightly brushed up against the pair and recognized an old acquaintance. "Do you mind if I cut in, dear? I haven't seen Simon in forever and a day," She batted her lashes as she asked sweetly.

Taken aback by the sudden ambush, Olivia studied them both suspiciously before relenting and walking into Fitz's outstretched arms. After a brief hesitation on her part their bodies began to move to the music.

"Hi," He said, breathing a little easier once he finally had the chance to touch her.

"Hi."

"You've been very busy tonight, Olivia Pope."

"So have you, Mr. President. Your constituents have missed you."

"Not really. I could be wrong but I have a feeling they just want to see how the divorce is affecting me. The looks of pity as well as the daggers that have been thrown my way remind me of my days in D.C," he joked. "But seriously, I'll just be glad when this thing is over because I'm well past ready to be alone with you. To peel that dress off of you."

His voice and gaze were almost the death of her."You really have to stop looking at me like that, Fitz."

"Like what?" he asked with feigned ignorance.

"Fitz, don't. You have to stop or everyone will know."

"And would that really be such a bad thing?"

His full name being called in a distinctive Southern accent saved her from having to answer the pointed question. Fitz shifted them in the direction of the voice to find one of his presidential predecessors and now close friends beckoning for him to join him for a photo. And without giving it a second thought he brought Olivia along. In spite of her protests, she posed for a picture with Fitz and Mr. 42 himself and ended up hanging around for the thought provoking conversation. Being in the presence of two of the most influential and well loved leaders of her time instantly gave her a different view into their world. They never had a single moment to themselves, someone was always close by to tend to a need or hang on their every word or attempt to get their attention in some way. It was not lost on her that she had met more political figures in that fifteen minute time span than she had the entire night.

It was there that she also learned of some of Fitz's genuine friendships. He had an obvious bond with the Caldwell brothers; after playing catch up the trio agreed to set aside time for a visit in the near future. While thinking it sweet to witness Fitz with real friends her ears perked up at the talk of the younger Caldwell running for governor of North Carolina in the next election. Though everything was spoken about in hypotheticals it was still enough information to intrigue and renew her waning energy. Tempted to chime in on the conversation and fire off questions inappropriate for the setting, she politely excused herself and ignored the feel of Fitz's eyes on her as she walked away.

When she returned to the table Harrison was there watching over her bag while he texted. "So the prodigal darling of BNN has returned. I'm glad you're back because I'm about to head out. I'm gonna go and see our girl, you coming?"

"Not tonight," she shook her head. "I'll probably stay a little while longer before going home."

"Well, I can wait a little while more if you want. Then we can share a cab at least halfway."

"No, that's okay. Go be with Abby. Tell her I'll call first thing in the morning."

"Alright, but I'll keep my phone on. Let me know if you need anything." He kissed her and left.

She wasn't alone long because after looking up once she finished checking her phone she'd found Keegan had returned to her side. He stood watch silently only speaking after she smiled. "This thing is really starting to wind down. I have a car waiting if you need a ride."

"No thank you. I have transportation."

"And you're going alone? I mean Harrison has already said his goodbyes so that doesn't sit right with me."

"It's fine really. I've long learned how to navigate the streets of New York at hours crazier than this."

"And I understand. But you're here tonight at my request so I can't help but feel responsible."

Olivia held up her phone and shook it. "I appreciate the concern but I have Harrison on standby. I promise you there's nothing to be worried about."

"Only if you're sure." He took her hand and held it while searching her face.

"I am, thank you. Goodnight."

Once he was out of sight, Olivia grabbed her belongings and gave the room one last look and as always her eyes found Fitz's. Even though he was participating in a conversation she could tell that he was doing so only for appearance's sake. Because although his lips were moving, his attention was subtly directed her way and it his irritation was obvious. In fact he looked downright incensed. But since she had no valid reason to approach him she tilted her head in a slight nod and left.

* * *

Olivia had barely closed the door to her apartment when her cell phone chimed inside her clutch.

_Are you alone_?

She sighed at the absurdity of the text, convinced that her long night had just gotten longer.

_Of course I am Fitz. What kind of question is that_?

She typed out the response as she walked back into her bedroom and stepped out of her heels. From there she laid her white fur stole on her ivory bed bench, threw her bag on top of it and shrieked. A part of her was exhausted, wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and drift off into a dreamless sleep. But the question along with the look Fitz shot her as she was leaving had her blood boiling, agitating her to the point that she was reinvigorated.

She sat on the bed holding her phone in hand waiting for his reply when she heard the knock at the door. After debating on whether to answer, she made the brisk walk back down the hall and opened it to find Fitz leaning into the doorjamb a solid and disheveled mass of anger and frustration. His usually cool blue eyes were nearly blazing, the curls in his hair were unruly as if his hands had repeatedly raked through them and his bow tie hang loose around his neck. Olivia tried hard to bury the thought that she would have jumped him if she wasn't so pissed off. "What are you doing? How did you get here? You can't be here."

"Why not, are you expecting someone else?"

"Maybe security or the cops if you keep this up. What's gotten into you?"

"You know damn well, Liv," Fitz turned his head and exhaled as he waited for the storm brewing inside of him to calm. "I'm sorry I was out of line. Can I come in? We need to talk."

"Obviously we do."

The ice in her retort didn't escape him as he walked past her and inside her something to occupy his hands, he threw his navy blue jacket over the back of her sofa. Next he worked on removing his cuff links so that he wouldn't take her in his arms and haul her up against his chest like he wanted to. But he was convinced her thoughts weren't centered on anything as nice since she put a great deal of distance between them and crossed her arms.

"Apparently you had a pressing need for conversation, so talk."

"Olivia," he sighed her name, placed his cuff links on her coffee table and started rolling up his sleeves.

"No, talk," she demanded. "You're the one who came over here in a fit of rage unable to get a handle on whatever it is that's upsetting you, so spit it out."

"Okay you want it? What the hell is your boss's deal?"

"Keegan? You're moody because of Keegan, are you kidding me?"

"Yes Keegan. And no I'm not kidding! I swear to you, Keegan was one more touch away from having his head rammed into the podium after fishing his teeth out of his champagne flute."

"Well that's a drastic response to a misunderstanding if I ever heard one."

He bristled at her biting tone. "Misunderstanding? Maybe the first or second time, but the entire night? No, I don't think so. He was hitting on you right in front of me and there wasn't a damn thing I could do because we are this thing that we hide."

"He did not cross a line. I would have known and I would have told him to back off."

While she shouted, he paced and groaned as his hands flew to his hair again. He was sure at least a patch would be gone by the time the night was truly over. "So if everything was on the up and up and the roles were reversed you're telling me that you would have been okay with the former prime minister of Denmark sticking to my side all night, whispering in my ear and full of reasons to keep her hands on me?" He saw the quick flash in her eyes and knew he proved his point. "I didn't think so. He was way out of line and the fact that you didn't tell him so..."

"He's my boss. Everything discussed tonight revolved around the gala or BNN, that's it. There was nothing personal about it at all."

"It's always cordial and impersonal until it's not. Look Olivia, I like us. I want us. I've never had anything like us in my whole life and I didn't think that I would. And then you came along. After years of misery and regret and cynicism there you were."

"Here I am, Fitz. I am right here."

"I'm not accusing you or questioning your feelings for me. But I don't want any other man thinking it's okay to give you that much attention. I don't want him thinking he has the freedom to put his hands on you whenever he wants to. I don't like it and I won't have it, Olivia."

"You won't what? Excuse me, I'm not your child..."

"But we are all in, remember? So I get to tell you where my line is and you have every right to do the same."

"Okay, I've got it. I heard you loud and clear. Now goodnight."

Olivia started to walk past him, to open the door and see him out, but he took her hand in his. She thought the move was brave but not in a good way and her expression reflected that. However, he wasn't discouraged. He gently pressed their hands together, brought it up to his mouth and kissed; only holding on tighter when she tried to free herself from his grasp. Without speaking a word, he directed them to the sofa and sat down before placing her in his lap. The fact that she didn't resist eased some of the pressure he felt so he buried his head in her bosom and sighed. "Why are we still hiding, Olivia?"

Her fingers played along the nape of his neck before finding their way into his hair and massaging his scalp. After she kissed the top of his head he kissed the exposed skin of each of her breasts his position afforded and looked at her with eyes mixed with fatigue and sadness. "We haven't done anything wrong. We aren't doing anything wrong by being together. So why are we letting people who aren't us determine what we can be to each other at any given time?" He watched silently as conflicting emotions clouded her features. "I know that you're worried about how our relationship will affect your career but I believe attention and scrutiny would come whether the world finds out about us now or a year from now. Because of who I am and who you are there will always be someone somewhere with comments. I think you just need to decide if I'm worth any of the backlash you could possibly get. Is the way I feel about you, the way I make you feel and what we could be worth the risk?"

Olivia could hear his heart, hear the truth in his words and his plea for her to have enough courage to stand up for them. The truth was that she wanted the nights on the town with Fitz whenever she desired them; whether it be dinner and a movie for two or a gala with hundreds of people. But every time she thought she was ready for flashing lights and public opinions she remembered. She'd never forget the toll that the extreme reactions to Caitlin's firing and her ascension had taken on her psyche. Months of rumors, speculation and innuendo combined with the scathing unwarranted critiques of her job performance had nearly crippled her. And now that she was finally, almost completely recovered from it, it was not a experience she was rushing to repeat.

Every time she opened her mouth to explain her predicament no words came. Even when Fitz looked at her with so much hope. The expectation he had for her to choose him, to choose them, was clear. "Olivia, why aren't you answering my question?"

"Fitz, just give me..." She said wearily, running her forehead along his. Torn, she leaned down and joined her lips to his. Her kiss was anguished. It was sloppy and hungry as she deepened the contact between them.

And although things were not going as planned he didn't reject her. He wasn't sure there would come a time in his life where he could ever resist her but he did slow her movements down. His hands grabbed her fingers and quickly put a stop to them from unfastening any more of the buttons on his shirt. "This. Is. Not. An. Answer, Olivia." He spoke the words between every kiss she gave him.

"It's all I can give you tonight." Eyes low, she fixed her gaze onto the hairs on his chest. "You said that you wouldn't rush, that we could take our time. Then give me more time to think. So much has happened so soon but I can't just let you go. Stay with me?"

He could tell that she was full of uncertainty by the way she spoke timidly and bit her lower lip. He cupped her face until their eyes met. "Does that mean that you're not making me leave anytime soon now?"

She shook her head while offering him a shy smile. "I believe it's only fair for you to get the tour, up close and personal since you're already here."

"You're right, it's very fair. Very considerate. Where do we start?"

"I'm so glad that you asked. Bed. Take me to bed, Fitz."

**AN2: I forgot to add that a triangle will not be a part of the hiccups or bumps for Olitz, I just can't with that. It's one of the reasons I still haven't watched last weeks premiere yet, the Jake angle is a big turn off for me. I hope Keegan hasn't turned anyone off of this story if so I apologize because I know how you feel lol. So yeah no triangles here. But people and situations will come up and around that will cause them to try to figure out just what the heck they're doing, what kind of relationship they'll have and all that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I have to say a huge thank you for all of the feedback on the last chapter. I loved hearing your thoughts (you all really like jealous Fitz a lot lol), not only for the hilarity(I swear Scandal fans are the funniest ever)you let me know there isn't a huge disconnect between the story I'm trying to tell and how you all interpret it because sometimes that happens and nothing is more frustrating. **

**To the guest reviewer who stated it would be unrealistic if Liv weren't being pursued by the different types of men she came into contact with, a few chapters back Olitz did have a short conversation touching on that. Also in the last chapter Liv said she didn't perceive Keegan to be crossing the line while Fitz was getting a completely different read on their interaction. Later on they will find out if he was overreacting or if she was just being oblivious. Still no triangle either way though lol **

Chapter 13

It was the sound of her cell vibrating on the nightstand that intruded upon her sleep and woke her up. Seeing Abby's name as well as the time when she looked down, she furrowed her brows and looked to her left. Fitz was still there by her side sleeping, blissfully unaware that another day had already arrived. After silencing the alert on her phone, she rolled over and placed a kiss on his shoulder before padding from the room in the NAVY t-shirt he had given to her in Vermont and her favorite wool socks.

"Hey, what's going on?" She whispered into the phone.

"Well good morning, sunshine. Can I just say that I think it's awesome that you still answer your own phone. Are you going to continue being this down to earth or are you going to hire an assistant to deal with the mundane details of your life from now on?"

"Abby, it's early, I'm exhausted, and I'm still slightly buzzed from last night. There is no way I can possibly decode this riddle anytime soon. So please, just tell me, what are you talking about?"

"Well, it's obvious someone still hasn't gotten their hands on today's papers. You are officially moving up in the world kid and I'm proud I can say that I knew you when."

"Pardon?"

"Get your papers, Liv. Read them, memorize them, love them. I'll talk to you later, doll."

* * *

After taking Abby's advice and poring over the newspapers she had obtained from downstairs Olivia sat lost in thought. The article she had been immersed in was very favorable towards her, highlighting her work and contributions in the city; essentially hailing her as one of television journalism's newest darlings while citing an unnamed source as they leaked a few of the details of her upcoming promotion at BNN. Accompanying the write up were pictures of her, some promotional and some candid that she wasn't even aware existed.

For all of the praise and accolades heaped upon her, it only served as a reminder that working within the press herself didn't shield her from the media's radar. And that intense, never dimming focus prompted her to examine everything; primarily just where exactly the former president fit into her life.

Because she knew that one wrong move could cost her everything Olivia took Fitz's points from last night as well as her own desires separate of him into account and began processing the intricacies of their situation. She used the quiet to ask herself some hard questions; to assess the risk and rewards of her decisions, to think and imagine scenarios until her head pounded for relief.

A while later when she could no longer even think straight she sought a particular brand of comfort, support and sound reasoning so she picked up the phone and dialed. "Good morning, Grammie. I'm sorry to call this early. No, I'm fine, I promise. I just needed to talk." She explained and began pouring out her heart and soul.

* * *

Still feeling emotionally spent after her conversation she trudged to the kitchen to make breakfast. Frowning at the sparse contents of her fridge she groaned and reminded herself that she needed to do better. Without a lot of options she moved to the cabinets and retrieved a couple boxes.

"Wake up sleepyhead, it's time for breakfast a la Pope." She called out to Fitz, entering the room with a tray in hand.

Her chipper appeal roused him from a peaceful sleep and though he appreciated the sentiment he quickly found he couldn't contain his laughter at the execution. "Okay which belongs to me, the Froot Loops or the Bran Flakes?"

"You're my guest so you get to choose. But the fresh fruit is all yours."

"Thanks," he looked down at the five grapes and three strawberries. "Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"Umm, after all that was last night, can you tell me why we're having a breakfast fit for five year olds?"

"Because I work. A lot. And when I'm not working or thinking about work, I'm thinking about you and us. Or talking to you or making plans to be with you so grocery shopping falls by the wayside. I guess I could have something delivered but it might take a while."

"No, this is fine. But just how? Why? I mean the fruit ratio is confusing me here."

"Leftovers from the pre-gala makeover session with the girls."

"And you're giving me the last of it? Even though it's how you sustain yourself when wine and popcorn aren't acceptable options?" He smiled when she smiled and nodded eagerly. "Then we must share."

They sat impossibly close once she took her place beside him on the bed. She drank her water and picked at the colorful O's in her bowl, popping them in her mouth one at a time while he made short work of his flakes. Once he finished, he gulped down his cup of coffee and reached for a berry. But before he could do anything with it he felt her lips closing around his fingers to devour it. His eyes darkened in response to the sensations the feel of her warm mouth on his skin sent throughout his body.

"Hey," he playfully reprimanded her after his body calmed down. "I thought the plan was to share not bogart."

Her face was the picture of complete innocence as she shrugged and chewed before comfortably resting her head on his shoulder.

He turned and joined their mouth in a kiss; tasting and savoring the sweetness of her and the strawberry before separating from her. "Your side of the bed is cold. How long have you been awake?"

"A while"

"Doing?"

"Oh reading, thinking and talking." She became curious when he returned his attention to the tray and didn't press further. "Aren't you going to ask me about what and to whom?"

"No. I trust you'll tell me when you're ready."

"That reminds me," she tried to get up from the bed but his hand reached out and yanked her back down, "Fitz-"

"Hmm," his voice rolled and rumbled in his throat before he captured her mouth with his again. His kiss was thorough, so skillful and addictive that she could think of nothing but him and the way he had learned to titillate her with seemingly little effort. "You taste much, much better than the fruit, Livvie and I'd rather have you any day. In fact, I think I'll have you now."

His hands moved the shirt up her body inch by slow tortuous inch, eliciting a moan of anticipation from her that soon turned to frustration when she heard her phone ring. "Ignore it, sweet baby," he pleaded against her lips and hooked his fingers into the wispy fabric on her hips.

She muffled the rest of his request by covering her mouth with his and participating in a battle of dueling tongues before breaking the kiss and expelling a loud breath. "I'm sorry, but I'm expecting this call." Regretfully, she extracted herself from his strong grasp on her and stood. "Just enjoy the berries until I get back." She suggested from the doorway and then disappeared.

* * *

When she returned to the bedroom she saw that he was occupying his time with his phone so she announced her arrival by placing the newspapers on top of his screen. Squinting, he looked up in confusion. "What is this?"

"It's what I was trying to tell you about when you decided you just had to distract me by putting your body on my body."

Olivia handed him the more renowned of the two news publications first. It was the one that covered the gala and had inserted a small piece about him and his re-emergence into the public eye since his divorce proceedings began. There was also a picture of the two them with the Caldwell brothers that had him raising an eye.

"Are you okay with this?"

"It's not like there's anything that can be done about it. And it's not like they captured us huddled together in a dark corner somewhere."

"So I'll repeat, are you okay?"

She nodded and shoved the tabloid formatted paper in his face, already opened to the profile of her. She stood over him with her arms folded and her foot tapping as he read and grinned.

"Whoa! There's some really good stuff in here, some well deserved praise. Praise that I think is long overdue. This is great news. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. But the attention along with what happened last night when you came over..."

"The argument?" his eyes fixed on her. "You can say the word, you know? People in relationships argue. And they make up, which we did."

"We definitely did. But the issue isn't resolved, not by a long shot. And if we're being honest we know this is really only the beginning."

He sat up straighter and watched her more closely as she fidgeted with his shirt which was now her shirt. "What are you saying, Liv?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking this morning while you were asleep. I called my grandmother and talked to her," she paused and exhaled. "I told her about us. They really needed to know because I can't have them caught off guard when this goes public."

He sprang from the bed to stand in front of her, to cup her face and caress it soothingly. "And how did they take it? Is everything alright between you?"

"To say that she was shocked would be the understatement of the century. She was hurt that I kept it from them. She's concerned that I could be hurt too. But the bottom line is she loves me. She will always be in my corner."

"Did someone else say something or do something to make you go that route now?"

"No," she shook her head and allowed him to lead her back to bed. They both took their previous positions with him holding her in his embrace and joining hands. "I heard you last night, Fitz, I did. I care about how you feel and what you think about me and what we're doing here. And as much as I love us making love, I want you to know this isn't just sex for me."

"The thought never crossed my mind."

"You see, I never knew there would be a you. I pretty much had my career, my life, mapped out and with the way things are now coming together...Do you even realize how significant this opportunity is for someone like me? The number of African American female faces to be found in television journalism are few and far between."

"I know that and I understand where your head is at the moment. I get that your hesitance is due to timing and circumstances and your position. I'll never know what it feels like to be you but I know how it feels to be on the cusp of something momentous. Those terrifying, exhilarating neurons firing off endlessly throughout you. Sometimes mocking you with the possibility that it can all just vanish or that you'll screw it all up. The truth is I shouldn't have said what I said the way I said it last night. I was frustrated and jealous. All I could think about was not having you by my side and how you were free to be with everyone there but me."

"It could have been a lot better for me too. If things were already different then..."

"Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know."

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, with the write ups in the paper I had to stop thinking about the self preservation of the Olivia Pope for a moment and view our situation like an outsider. We know the truth of this but they don't. For some, I'll either be the woman who broke up your marriage or the woman who's preventing you from repairing your marriage no matter what, won't I?"

"Olivia-"

She held up a hand to stop him. "You don't have to say anything. I'm trying to get to a place to accept it because I'm not giving you up. I don't want to end this. Maybe I'm naive and crazy and downright delusional but I want it all. I want all that my job has to offer and I want you too."

He exhaled at her admission and allowed his body to truly relax for the first time since the moment she started speaking."You'll have me. No matter what happens with anything or anyone else you'll always have me. I will use every ounce of power I have to protect you."

She squeezed his hand then, finding confidence in the words he spoke. "Looking at those photographs in the paper I just kept thinking of how much worse things would be if our relationship came to light that way. If we got caught off guard and were exposed by having our picture splashed across somebody's front page with a tawdry headline. Like there's something unsavory about the way we began, like I was someone who came in and stole you away from your wife. I think that would destroy my career."

"So you want to soften the inevitable blow so to speak? Are you going to address it tomorrow during your show?"

"No," she shook her head. "That's entirely too much attention. If I begin things that way people will always feel entitled to details. And as much as I enjoy this and want this, no relationship is guaranteed to last."

"We can give it our best though."

"That we can. And I promise to put in the effort if you will."

"So no on air revelations. Press release?"

She looked up at him quizzically and then burst out laughing. "Sometimes for teeny tiny moments I forget that I'm involved with the former president. But when you suggest things like press releases to announce our relationship it all comes back to me. I was thinking we would try for something a little less low key, Fitz. Just going out in public and being seen together, no evading on our part. But I do want to ease into it, I don't think we're ready for PDA just yet."

"You mean we don't get to make out in Grand Central?"

"I'm being serious. Even though we know what you had and didn't have with Mellie, I can't afford to look like I'm rubbing her nose in it."

"Okay we're out and spotted. And then we what?"

"We let the image we present speak for itself."

"And just what is this image supposed to say?"

"That we know each other, are comfortable with one another. That we are friends. But the extent of that friendship is anybody's guess."

"And then will come the barrage of questions and prying eyes. Are you sure you're ready?"

"From where I'm sitting outing ourselves beats the alternative. I'd rather be perceived as a tad insensitive to your estranged wife's feelings than an outright home wrecker even though I'm neither. Which reminds me are you sure that no one saw you show up here?"

"I'm positive. We are talking about the Secret Service, Olivia," he kissed her forehead and squeezed her tighter. "Since you are the woman with the plans this morning, where exactly do you think we should be seen out and about?"

"Well, that was Abby on the phone confirming some things for me so we have a few options."

"Options, you say? Options are always nice." He said as his free hand roamed her body.

"Yeah they are," her voice was soft and her smile content. "So do you want to hear my ideas?"

"Sure I do. But first, can you please come here?"

* * *

Their bodies slowly cooling yet still sated, they lay in bed with limbs tangled and her head upon his chest. As his fingers continuously strummed her back, hers played in the hairs on his ribs and stomach. And though thoughts swirled in the silence, the only sound to be heard was the evening out of their breaths.

In Fitz's eyes, everything about the moment was perfect. Having her in his arms willing, trusting, and exposed to him in more than just the physical sense made him feel like the luckiest man alive. Since connecting with Olivia he had been introduced to a completely different world. With her he was slowly coming to understand what it meant to be in a true partnership, one where someone genuinely believed in him and would be in his corner. Counting his lucky stars, he squeezed her to him and kissed the top of her head. "This is like heaven you know. And I'm not just saying it because the room is 99.9% white either. I think you're the most incredible woman I've ever met. So sexy, intelligent, and you're gutsy. The way you're willing to put yourself out there, to give us a real chance. I'm in awe of you."

She looked up and stroked his cheek before tenderly bringing her lips to his. "Screw the outside world, Olivia. We can stay like this for the rest of the day and night if you want. I know that you're trying to give me more of what I want and you even considering it shows me how you feel. So it's really no big deal if it's just us and these four walls."

She moved closer, shifting her body and lifting her head until they were eye level. Her mouth twitched and she tapped her nails against his chest and spoke in an unassuming voice. "Well that is one way we can go. I mean we can order in and eat in bed. But Tom's already dropped off clothes for you and there's this dress I have in mind that I really wanted your input on."

He could tell from her expression that she was teasing him and he welcomed it. Enjoying the playful side of her, he tickled her side and caused her to shriek with laughter. Using her response to his advantage, he flipped her onto her back and landed on top of her while she still chuckled. Growing serious, he brought his face dangerously close to hers after drinking in the sight of her body. "Say no more, that seals it. We are going out."

* * *

"You are absolutely stunning, Olivia."

She was in the mirror adding stud earrings to her ensemble to finish up her look while Fitz stood behind her utterly captivated. Although the smoke colored lace sheath clung to her body in the most tantalizing of ways his attention was focused solely on the exposed area of skin made available to him thanks to the v back design of her dress.

The heat from his approving gaze made her body shiver and her hands falter in the process. Thankful for his compliment and thoughtfulness she smiled wide at him before winking. "You're not so bad yourself."

He looked down at his dark grey suit and lavender shirt. "Thank you beautiful," he started to move closer but she yelled. "What?"

"Don't! The plan is to get out of here tonight. We are getting out of here tonight. But if you touch me or hug me or kiss me I know how this will end."

His laugh was loud, long, and genuine; one of the deepest he had released in a long time.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry. It's just that it's really not my fault that you can't control yourself around me."

With narrowed eyes she turned and looked him square in his eyes. "Are you challenging me, Grant? Do you honestly want to see if I can withstand your charms?"'

Her eyes shimmered with a glint of confidence he wasn't willing to put to the test. He swallowed and shook his head and said with a contrite tone. "No ma'am, not at all."

"I didn't think so," she smiled triumphantly.

Watching his gaze fly to her lips and linger while he licked his own she could only shake her head and chuckled. "Out Fitz, Jesus." She put her hands on his chest ready to push him away when she heard her doorbell chime throughout her apartment. "Who in the world could be here now?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go find out?"

"I think I will. But you stay put."

She was suspicious but relaxed when she recognized Abby's voice ring out saying, "We have a special delivery for Ms. Pope."

Olivia looked through the peephole and saw Abby and Harrison standing side by side with a bouquet of flowers. "What are you two doing here?" she asked, cracking her door open.

Abby held out the Oriental Lilies and shoved them towards her. "Invite us in and you'll see. But read your card first."

Heeding the suggestion she swiped the square from its resting place and scanned the words: _Here's to the beginning of another beautiful chapter, Fitz. _Taken aback, she looked from the card to her friends to the bedroom and back again. "I don't understand. Why would he have you two playing delivery guy and girl and why would you agree?"

"Since nothing about us has been conventional I thought we might as well keep the theme going," Fitz explained as he entered the room. "I invited your very best friends to join us for dinner as well as a few other people. I figured that we may as well go all out and make a night of it. That way, it will help take some of the pressure off. Give us a better chance of enjoying ourselves if we aren't constantly looking over our shoulder."

"And you two decided to go along with this? Harrison? _Abigail_?"

"Even though you held out on me, I got your back, Liv."

"Always," Abby added to Harrison's decree. "Besides when a POTUS is paying, who in their right mind would say no to that?"

"Who indeed?" Olivia replied with a beaming smile while studying her friend. She knew Abby's disdain for Republicans and her gift of gab had the potential to be the main ingredients in a recipe for disaster. But since she was more than determined to have the night go as smooth as possible on their end, she knew that a talk with firm ground rules in place needed to be laid out. "Why don't you two fine gentlemen get to know each other a little better while I go grab my coat and purse. Abby, won't you help me?"

The men stood stoic with hands shoved in their pants pockets as the duo disappeared. And before they even had time to decide on a conversation starter they were rejoined by their dates. The mood was light and easy and smiles were had by all as Olivia returned to Fitz's side.

"Ready, beautiful?" He asked and held out his hand.

"Yeah, I am." She accepted it and grinned broadly. "Let's do this."

**AN2: Again thank you all for the comments. You guys letting me know you're still with this is the only reason I'm still attempting to write it right now. I've finally got to the point where I've edited and uploaded all the chapters I had written out but I will continue to try to update either Tues or Wed of every week until it's completed. And I won't lie it is a little harder trying to separate my Olitz realm from the one on tv now that it's back and I see a lot of (rightly) disappointed reactions on the interwebs. I finally got around to watching the two episodes for myself and was so underwhelmed. By the time last Thursday's epi ended I felt like I had sat through an hour of _Escandalo!_ It was that heavy handed to me. So I don't think I'll be back unless they tease a really good Olitz episode. But for those hanging on and enjoying it, I applaud and admire you. I really wish I could see what you're seeing because I miss my show. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank alll of you who continue to follow, favorite, pm and review this story! I added the Olitz night out because a lot of you wanted to see it and I felt kind of bad for not being able to incorporate some of your suggestions into this since I've pretty much got it mapped out in my head(pulling it out and writing it down is a whole other story at this point.) I still plan to do an official Olitz night out within the next couple of chapters and hopefully it will turn out better. In this chapter I was just trying to get them out in public together while still leaving the extent of their relationship vague, hopefully I pulled it off. **

Chapter 14

If Olivia Pope learned anything on her first public outing with Fitzgerald Grant it was that the man was made for the spotlight. It was apparent in the way he commanded the room with his presence, his effortless charisma and the ability to put everyone he came into contact at ease; from the agents assigned to his detail right down to the hostess ushering them through the restaurant. No matter who they were or what position they held he had a way of letting them know that he saw them.

When they entered the private dining area, two couples were already present and Olivia relaxed at the sight of them. During their short introductions she could see the potential for interesting if not great friendships with Cecily and Marion, who seemed as knowledgeable, sweet and well meaning as they came. Once their arrival was noted by the Caldwells and Chases alike all conversations that were underway came to an abrupt halt.

Full of high spirited energy and playfulness shimmering in her blue eyes, Cecily made her way over to them and introduced herself to Abby and Harrison before zeroing in on Olivia and Fitz. She embraced Olivia first, catching her slightly off guard with the greeting, but she quickly recovered. Fitz was already prepared for her and accepted the gesture accordingly. "Fitzgerald, you trickster. I have to say I was so surprised but delighted to get your invitation. I was sure you would have been home or at the very least on your way home by now."

"Nope, first thing in the morning though."

"Well, I guess the reason for that is obvious and I have to say it agrees with the both of you," she smiled at one and then the other. "Why don't you and Harrison go join the boys while us girls chat?"

Thinking it was so like her to take control of a situation even though she was technically a guest, Fitz rolled his eyes. Placing his hand on Olivia's shoulder for a brief moment he sought her permission before even entertaining the idea of leaving her side.

"It's fine, we're fine. Go."

"Marion, dear," CiCi waved her hand at her longtime friend. "Trust me, all the fun is over here."

Looking chic in her own right with a rabbit fur trimmed wrap draped over her little black dress she gushed over Olivia and Abby's attire before initiating introductions and diving into the latest happenings in her world.

* * *

Since Fitz had organized the dinner, he took the appointed place at the head of the table but balked at the idea of seating Olivia so far away at the opposite end. He pulled out the chair to his immediate right for her with Abby and Harrison sitting at her side. After a quick moment of adjustment for everyone else present, they took their places and their night officially began.

Although he'd clearly spared no expense when it came to food and drink, she regretfully limited her intake of the Margaux du Chateau Margaux and switched to water too soon even for her own liking.

"Everything okay? Would you like to try something else? A different vintage or entree?" Fitz asked, his attention on her magnified so he could assess every aspect of the experience for her.

"No, everything is perfect. The cuisine and the wine, magnificent. It's just that I have to be on camera tomorrow, remember? I shouldn't indulge too much."

"We really should have waited to do this another time shouldn't we?"

"No, we shouldn't. Everything is impeccable; the night, the presentation, the setting, and especially the company." Without thinking she covered his hand with her own. Looking around at laughter and conversation flowing along with the food, she smiled in pleasure. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

* * *

"Your mood is deceptively demure, docile and restrained tonight, what gives?" Harrison joked in Abby's ear after downing the last of his champagne.

Abby snickered and angled her head in his direction. "Liv promised to put an end to the hair envy I inspire at the studio if I mess this up for her." She absently fingered the ends of her curls even though she knew Olivia was exaggerating to emphasize the importance of the night.

"You mean she threatened you with a snip snip? Get out," he chuckled. "Man she's not playing about this."

"It was more of a chop chop. But yeah, publically keeping company with a former POTUS is just about as serious as it can get. But if you ask me they should have just stayed holed up at her place for the rest of the night and came up for air tomorrow. I mean look at them."

She nodded towards the couple for his benefit and he observed the two of them holding hands as they talked and laughed until the wait staff returned to clear the dishes.

* * *

After the night wound down and the party broke up Cecily followed Olivia to the coat check and pulled her to the side. After scanning the area for any signs of Fitz she leaned in closer and began whispering. "Liv, I know that you're super busy as am I. But when you have some free time I'd love for us to get together sooner than soon for lunch or dinner or brunch or whatever's easier for you. I'm going to Vermont to be with Fitz and the kids for Wednesday's hearing and then I'll be heading to London on Friday with Phillip. So maybe next Saturday if you're free? Just give me a call later and we'll iron everything out, okay?"

Olivia could only nod and smile while trying to comprehend the totality of the words of the exuberant personality in front of her. "Okay, I guess. I'm just not so sure of..."

"I won't waste your time, promise. It's important, trust me."

"Alright, next Saturday sounds fine at the moment. I'm not expecting anything major to be going on but I can't swear by it." Olivia searched the crowd and saw Abby and Harrison approaching, walking hand in hand. Genuinely happy that they were done fighting the reality of their situation as well she smiled. "Where's Fitz?"

"Still saying his goodbyes. And he was asking for you," Harrison told Cecily before turning to Olivia. "And he wanted me to let you know the car is already waiting for us."

He extended his arms with flourish and both women latched onto one, allowing him to escort them towards the door as they talked and laughed.

"Olivia Pope?"

Hearing her name called stopped the trio in their tracks. Curious, she ignored the nerves coursing through her and plastered a smile on her lips before reversing her steps. "Yes?"

The young woman's face lit up with recognition and she squealed in spite of other patrons obvious displeasure. "I thought that was you! I love you on _Top of the Morning_. I think you're hilarious. You're so funny, but quick too. Very informed. My absolute favorite. And I know this is your downtime but would you mind? I'm not from New York and I'll probably never see another famous person in my entire life."

Olivia's eyes bulged at the sight of the smartphone but agreed to the request with a nod of her head. They huddled together with wide smiles lining their lips and just as the camera flashed for the second time, Fitz touched the small of her back and strolled by them surrounded by guards. When she heard peculiar sounds to her immediate left she averted her eyes from him and focused on her fan. Olivia thought for a brief moment the hyperventilating girl would pass out from the shock of it all.

"Was that President Grant or do I need to go get evaluated like pronto?"

"No, I have it on very good authority that it was definitely him," Olivia replied after having a small chuckle.

"I've been overhearing whispers all night that some unnamed VIP was set up in one of the private rooms but I never would have guessed it was someone that important. And he recognized you. The man acknowledged you. Our former President touched you! I guess he still remembers you from that interview you two did. Was he really as nice as he seems? Is he really really handsome up close or did you all have to use camera and makeup tricks for him? Were you in a private room too just now? I bet those things cost a ridiculous amount of money to even look at nevermind use, don't they? I know that none of what I just said is any of my business. It's just all so surreal you know!"

As the brunette continued talking, Olivia's gaze darted from Fitz's still retreating form to Abby and Harrison who were still waiting on the sideline for her.

The woman groaned and continued talking. "I wish I could have approached him but at least I can say I got a glimpse. The two of you have really made all the hard earned money I blew on this trip worth the loss."

"Glad I could help take some of the sting out," Olivia replied lightly. "And about that seeing another famous face, never say never. One day you might be back and have an experience that will change your life forever."

"You're right. We should never say never."

After approving one more picture, Olivia said goodbye and was on her way.

* * *

"Do you regret it?" Fitz asked after they dropped off Harrison and Abby and were alone in the back of the car once again. "Well, do you?" He looked down at their joined hands, squeezed and then repeated the question once he didn't receive an answer.

"Regret what, Fitz?" She stopped staring out at the night to study him.

"Being with me? Us? Giving this a real shot and even daring to be seen in a semi public setting?"

"No. Never. Of course not."

"Then what's wrong? Why do I feel like you've been a little distant tonight?"

"Well it's not you, I can promise you that." She moved closer to him, into his embrace, laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "A part of me was bracing for an ambush from the paparazzi but once we were altogether and having a good time the feeling eventually left. As for now? Honestly, I'm just beat. I guess the entire week of work plus our time at CiCi's place, the hoopla that was last night's gala and then weighing decisions about us as well as tonight's dinner has finally caught up with me."

"Oh, that's understandable." Relieved he kissed her forehead. "I just thought that you were having second thoughts about us and maybe getting tired of me."

"You wish."

"No, I don't actually. I plan to be around as long as you'll have me."

Moved by his frankness, she held his gaze for a long while and then kissed him.

"It will get easier Olivia. I really believe that. Once things with Mellie are settled once and for all, we can move forward anyway we choose to."

"I'm saying an extra special prayer that your declaration becomes reality. I just wish that I could be in Vermont for moral support, but at least you'll have CiCi."

"Yeah, because that's the perfect compromise," he replied dryly, causing her to giggle.

"Fitz, you're terrible." She slapped his arm. "She loves you, Karen, and Gerry very much."

"I know and I love her too. We all do. And I appreciate how much she's trying to be there, especially as a role model and support system for Karen. I just hate it when she steps on my toes."

"Oh you big, poor baby. Whenever she does it again just let me know and I'll find a way to make it right."

"You promise?"

"I do."

"Well now that I think about it she was being kind of bossy at dinner."

"Really?" her brow arched and her lips curled in amusement.

"Yes." He made sure just the right amount of exasperation was evident in his voice. "Didn't you hear her? You should really try their foie gras, Fitz, leave the oysters and pearls for another time. The tres leches cake is definitely a better choice than the apple crescents. Or better yet, go with the brownie ganache torte. The woman was excruciatingly overbearing all night long. I'm surprised she didn't hop up and try to cover me with napkins in case I spilled something on myself. It really is a miracle I survived it at all. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Hmm," she took a moment to touch her lip in mock consideration before cradling his head. "How about I kiss it and make it all better?"

He ran his hands under her coat and palmed her bottom before releasing a primitive growl. "Olivia Pope, have I ever told you that I love the way you think?"

* * *

While Fitz slept, Olivia ambled around her bedroom in his lavender shirt gathering everything she would need for work. Although her moves were quiet and cautious she still ended up stubbing her toe on the way to the closet. "Damn it!"

Her sharp tone woke him, made him pop up in bed like a jack in the box as he took in his surroundings and called out to her in a groggy husky voice. "Olivia?"

"It's okay, Fitz. Go back to sleep."

"What are you doing awake?"

"Trying to get a headstart on the day. I'll have to be at work before I know it. But you, you still have a little while left to sleep though. So you should. Sleep."

"Are you crazy? Why were you screaming?" He squinted, unsure if her eyes truly glistened with unshed tears or if it was a side effect of his disturbed rest.

"I hit my foot on the stupid chaise."

"Ouch. Does it really hurt that bad?"

"It's not exactly a picnic, but I'll live."

"That's good to know. But is that all?"

"You know it's not. I absolutely, positively hate when we have to say goodbye like this. I always end up feeling like ball of mush on the inside and looking like a big cry baby on the outside."

"I understand and it's okay because I feel the same way. Now come and let me hold you for a little while and we'll be two big cry babies together.

* * *

By midday, Olivia was once again trying to resign herself to the fact that Fitz would impact her world in some shape form and fashion for the foreseeable future. When she was devouring every bit of information she could find on him just a few short months ago she had no idea how much he would factor into her life, how much of her he would consume when things began on a strictly professional level between them.

But then she sighed when she recalled just how quickly those personal and professional lines had blurred.

Upon returning to her dressing room after her show had wrapped, she picked up the paper and saw that he had earned himself another blurb in the city's beloved publication . She smiled at the short piece titled _Made for Manhattan_ before absorbing it. They had basically regurgitated most of the points made about him stemming from Saturday night's gala as well as adding commentary highlighting how he was still enjoying New York life after the fact.

Not surprisingly, his being spotted at one of the city's hottest eateries on Sunday evening had made its way into a reporter's ear. She was just shocked there was no mention or photograph of her in his vicinity to be found; so she breathed a sigh of relief for the fact that they still had their relationship to themselves even for just a few more minutes before moving on.

While rewatching clips of the morning's broadcast she was confident that she had kept her composure quite well when she had made mention of him during her recap of the Healing Hands gala. She gave herself a figurative pat on the back for how well she had delivered analysis, anecdotes and observations from the night overflowing with political and business heavyweights all while burying memories of the later friction with Fitz her contact with Keegan had caused. Even though the night had been chock full of glamour, excess, charity and tension she was able to keep her face neutral and her voice level as she recounted details for the viewers benefit.

* * *

Whenever Olivia looked back over her life she'd always think of the second Wednesday in November as a defining one. The night before it, nerves and the need to be an optimistic supporter providing encouragement and sound advice for the man in her life had kept her awake so long that she couldn't do anything but sleepwalk through the next day.

By the time lunch rolled around she knew she had to do something to get her head in the game because showing up to her afternoon meeting in her current state would be unwise.

Concluding that a workout was the only answer she threw on gym clothes, grabbed her bag and headed out. In the lobby, the size of the crowd participating in the mass exodus let her know that she was only one of many with the plan to part ways with the studio during the hour. Her body was mashed, contorted and shifted until she landed against a sturdy chest and was held upright by a pair of strong arms. "Olivia, are you all right?"

Recognizing Keegan's voice, she gathered her bearings and stepped out of his embrace immediately. And in the process of putting space between them, her butt bumped the person behind her. Embarrassed, she whipped her head around and apologized before answering her boss. "I'm fine now thanks to you. Thanks for the save."

"Glad I could save you from the bowels of the lunch hour rush. It would have been a shame to lose you at the beginning of such an epic stage," he joked and smiled. "Well as long as you're good."

When he finished what he had to say and started to walk away she shook her head in disbelief as the vicious crowd automatically parted peacefully in a show of reverence for him. She chortled and silently branded the lot of them as brown nosers when she noticed him moving back in her direction.

"Its lunchtime," he said simply.

"It is."

"And is this how you always spend your lunchtime? Working out I mean? Not getting knocked around in the lobby."

She pointed a finger and laughed to let him know she caught his attempt at humor. "Sometimes. It just depends on what's going on with me."

"And today called for a workout?"

"I believe it does, yes."

"Well if you're worried about the new contract, don't be. I think you'll be pleased with how we were able to address your concerns and meet some of your stipulations as well as compromise on some other things to both of our satisfaction."

"I'm glad to hear it. I can't tell you how honored I am for the opportunity to explore new territory within the BNN family."

"The same goes for me. Us, I mean. All of us as a whole will do great things together. Well, I won't keep you. But I will see you and your counsel later on and we'll make it all official."

* * *

The time spent in yoga class gave Olivia the boost she needed. Her mind was focused, clearer; she was alert and actually felt like a functioning member of society for the first time that entire day.

Later that afternoon, after class was finished and she'd showered, utilized hair and makeup personnel and dressed in a black pencil skirt and blouse she confidently opened the door to conference room A with her lawyer in tow. Even with Austin Burley's piercing voice resonating in her ear she could still feel the atmosphere shifting, charging, and changing as she became that much closer to embarking on her dream. So without further delay she smiled at the man, entered the room and prepared to get down to business.

In between words and phrases being inspected approved and decoded, pages turning, and pens scribbling there was small talk and polite jokes. And when signing was complete, hands were shaken and congratulations extended as a knock came at the door. When permission was granted to enter a young, lanky man wheeled in a buffet cart weighted down with food. The choices varied from fresh fruit and veggies deli meats cheeses breads and drinks to chilled seafoods.

"Ms. Pope, I think I would lower my rate for you if refer more of your coworkers to me. Just in case you all eat like this around here everyday," Olivia's attorney whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear

Keegan laughed and interrupted to explain. "I thought I'd have it brought up for anyone who felt like celebrating this historic moment, anyone who needs a little pick me up or in case anyone skipped lunch altogether, a meal."

The meaning behind his words weren't lost on Olivia. When she looked up from committing her contract to memory she saw that his eyes were trained on her. And when she only sat staring with her mouth half hanging open he raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"Why don't you go first, Olivia? You are the woman of the hour after all."

Even though prolonging the meeting with a late lunch wasn't on her to do list, she knew etiquette wouldn't allow her to refuse. So she stood and said a brief thanks to everyone in attendance before perusing and choosing from what was available.

After conversations lagged and a sizable portion of food was consumed, those assembled began their exit. Taking it as a sign that she was free to do the same, Olivia leaned over the desk and tucked her copy of the contract inside her briefcase before heading to the door.

"Olivia, I'd like a word."

Irritated that she was so close yet so far away from her way of escape, she pivoted and offered Keegan the smile she had perfected for the cameras.

"I know you're probably ready to be anywhere but here. And I'm sure that at least two people we know are ready to celebrate you, but I'd like to start brainstorming so we can get this thing off the ground sooner rather than later. I already have some ideas about the projected broadcast date as well as your first location and subjects so..."

"So do you mind if I place a few calls first?" she asked.

"No. Not at all."

* * *

They worked together efficiently and communication was seamless and void of misunderstandings about the tone and direction of her duties to be performed during her segments. The both of them voiced the belief that her strengths lie in her ability to connect and empathize with those she came in contact with so that would be the main focus of her work. People would be her priority. While others spoke of disasters and wars and the leaders who made the decisions concerning disasters and wars, she would focus on the ones affected the most and oftentimes forgotten, the citizens.

They plotted and reevaluated and assessed for the better part of the afternoon. And once they were confident in the outline they had established so far, they both agreed they were comfortable with calling it a day.

Still seated, she stretched, shifted and yawned while Keegan quietly watched her actions. Close to commenting on her thoroughness of her technique, the movement on the television screen caught his attention. Aware of the time, and how much of it was left until the evening news broadcast, he was puzzled by the appearance of his lead anchor in place.

Olivia witnessed his reaction and followed his gaze to the screen in time to see old video footage of Fitz and Mellie play out.

"Can we turn that up please?" she asked.

Just as he was obliging her request she saw the caption flash on screen in bold letters, **Presidential Divorce Granted**

"Well, I'll be damned," Keegan shouted. "Did you have any idea this was coming down today?"

Consumed by a torrent of emotions, all Olivia could do was shake her head as every word she attempted to utter caught in her throat. Ashamed of the unintelligible sounds that kept springing forth she closed her mouth and breathed through her nostrils.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she nodded and gave him a half smile.

"It's okay if you're not. I think we're all gonna need a minute to process. This is something that's never been seen before in our lifetime," he sighed. "I have to admit, there was a part of me that thought they'd make up. That maybe he was just suffering from a mid life crisis or disillusionment after leaving the White House. And the part that didn't...well I'm surprised that she didn't find a way to stall things even longer than this. I was sure she would ride the jilted wife train all the way to the ballot box. But I guess stranger things have happened or we wouldn't even be discussing this in the first place, huh?"

"You can say that again."

She muttered in agreement and listened intently as Grayson Lewis read the post divorce announcement of the ex Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

* * *

**AN2: I can't sign off without saying a very special thank you to those who never miss the chance to review every single chapter I put up. I look for your names now and get giddy when I get your notice because I know I'm gonna get something hilarious, encouraging or insightful whether it has to do with this story, Scandal or my writing in general. You all have made me look at those things in completely different ways now and I appreciate it so much. Thank you ScandalMania for the shoutout in your latest chapter (Still picking my jaw up from that one, ha!). Justafan51, I'm still cackling over Break-it up Fitz (I have a feeling you'll see him again). I think of break it up Fitz sometimes when I try to write and have to stop because I can't get the image out of my head lol. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Here's a little Olitz for your Scandal Thursday. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 15

"Come on, baby. Come on," Olivia pleaded repeatedly into her ringing phone.

When all she received for her efforts was another prompt from Fitz's voice mail box she groaned. And after ignoring the look the cab driver shot her through the mirror for her outburst, she sighed and tried again. "Sweetheart, I really need you to return my calls and let me know you're okay. I've been calling and calling and you're scaring me now. What's going on? What happened today?"

By the time she entered her apartment she still had not spoken with him and the uncertainty of it all had left her emotionally drained.

It was then and there that she decided Shiraz, some jazz, and a talk with her grandmother would help soothe her soul. Thinking her plan genius, she paused in the middle of placing her coat on its rack when she heard a sound coming from her living room.

"Anyone there?" She asked while retrieving her cell phone and taser from her handbag. Refusing to cut and run in her own place, she moved cautiously in the direction of the noise, surprised by what she found waiting for her.

"Fitz?" Her voice was filled with disbelief at the sight of him.

His long body lay stretched out on her sofa as he slept but she wondered how he managed it. The position looked uncomfortable even from her vantage point so she could only imagine how his body felt contorted on the small surface.

"Fitz." She put her devices down on the coffee table, shook him and smiled when he opened his eyes "Hi."

"Hi."

"You're here."

"I am."

"You were sleeping."

"I was."

"And you couldn't make it to the bedroom? You lying there like that brings to mind the image of all those clowns crammed into the tiny car at the circus. You are entirely too large for my poor, defenseless sofa."

He folded his arms across his chest and laughed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. One minute I was just sitting here waiting for you to come home and the next thing I know you're waking me up. I guess the quiet and exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks."

"Speaking of," she looked down at his phone on her floor surprisingly still in pristine condition. "Well at least this explains the mysterious sound. And apparently you slept right through my five hundred calls to you as well."

Enjoying the gently scolding inflection to her voice he smirked and pulled her down on top of his body. After inhaling her scent, he attached his lips to her neck, "I'm sorry, Olivia. Forgive me?"

"Eh, I'll think about it," She chuckled while her fingers glided through his hair. "I'm very curious about what happened today and how you ended up here. Are we going to talk about it?"

"In time. But the only thing that matters right now is that I'm free." He flipped them, covered her body with his own and stared at her, mesmerized for the longest time.

After looking to his heart's content he stood and held out a hand to her. Without question, she took it; watching him as he dropped to his knees in front of her. As his hands ran the length of her leg, she closed her eyes and gripped his shoulders for support as he removed one of her heels and then the other.

When the task was completed he stood upright and began unfastening her blouse. "I am free. Finally, totally, and completely free. Now I can make real plans and do whatever it is that I want to do. And the only thing I wanted to do today was get back here to be you."

"And what about your kids?"

"They're here. We all had dinner together. And now they're on their way to a movie with CiCi and her children and I'm here with you."

Once he finished explaining and unbuttoning, he parted the fabric of her shirt and grunted his approval of the sheer black bodysuit molded to her skin. His fingers skimmed her collarbone and toyed with the starburst pendant that he had given her hanging from her neck. From there he focused his attention and ministrations on the cleavage left exposed by the undergarment before stripping her of the blouse completely.

Her eyes shone and breath hitched as his hands roamed her shoulders and back at a painstakingly slow pace. She whimpered when they dipped lower and caressed her hips and behind until he decided he'd had enough of teasing her.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

He quickly rid her of the figure hugging skirt and felt his body stiffen at the sight of."It's fast becoming the best one I've ever had," he replied, scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

His footsteps signaling his return, Olivia awoke from her nap and rolled over in bed in time to watch Fitz re-enter the space. However, she was disappointed to find him almost completely dressed. She covered the side of the bed he had previously occupied and sat upright, curious as to what had captured his attention and caused him to put on clothes.

Though they were separated by her bedding, he sat as close to her as possible and dropped a kiss on her lips." While you were asleep I listened to the messages on my phone. You must have set a record with the number of endearments you used."

Embarrassed, she blushed and crinkled her nose."It was a tad too much, wasn't it?"

Finding her irresistible and adorable at the same time, he smiled until it started to hurt. "It's just that you've never been the sweetie, honey, baby type; at least not with me. Compliments are more your style, not that I'd mind either."

"So what you're saying is, you'd be okay with me calling you President Stud Muffin from now on?"

"You can call me whatever you want as long as you're talking to me. Don't ever stop talking to me," he leaned down and pleaded against her lips.

She hooked her arms around his neck to bring him closer and then kissed him thoroughly. "I was worried about you. I know you were gearing up for another round of fighting so I had no clue how you were taking the sudden turn of events, what it meant for you."

Her eyes bored into his as she continued, "I haven't doubted you wanting to end things with her since our time together in Vermont, but when it finally happens out of the blue like that, I can't even begin to imagine how you really feel in here." Olivia placed her hand over his heart. "Are we going to talk about it now?"

The knock at the door saved him from answering her question as he rushed from the room and left her wondering.

Hearing muffled voices, she got out of her comfortable bed and cinched a robe at her waist before following him. Standing back, she made eye contact with Tom and waved before he closed the door and left. "Wow! You give a guy a key and he starts acting like he owns the place," she joked.

Fitz turned and shook the grocery bags at her. "This is strictly for your benefit. You have absolutely nothing to eat. Maybe a bottle of water and one half of a withering apple in the fridge and that's it. If I couldn't guess close to what it takes to keep this place and the maintenance of Olivia Pope up I'd believe you were in need of a fundraiser yourself."

"Hey!"

"I'm serious, Olivia. You'll never have to worry about rodents or insects because they already know they'd starve here."

"I eat just fine thank you very much," she countered while rummaging through the bags, "just not at home."

"Do you want me to get someone to come in and tend to these types of things for you during the day, because I'll do it."

"I don't doubt it. And it's a lovely offer, but no." She brought her hand to his cheek before kissing him softly. "So what are you whipping up?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied devilishly and winked.

"I really would."

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. For now just sit and relax while I take care of you, while I celebrate you tonight." He emptied the contents of the bags, placed them where they belonged and then searched for cookware. "So how does it feel?"

"I'm excited. I'm content. Full of nervous energy," she beamed at him. "I feel like I can take on the world right about now and conquer her. And I can't wait until I get the official go ahead for my first assignment."

"And I can't wait to watch you in action."

He moved easily around the room; setting out dishes, utensils, and glasses, pouring the Olivia approved wine all while preparing her meal. For her part she stayed still and got high off the pampering and the man doing it, enjoying the view of him from her seat at the small island as he worked. Out of habit, her hand reached for the nearby remote, clicked it and the small television powered to life right in the middle of another reciting of Mellie's post divorce statement from her favorite cable news anchor.

_Thank you for all the love, support, and prayers for my family during this difficult time. I ask that you please continue to keep us in your heart and minds; uplifting us as we carry on in the process of healing and adjusting to a new way of life. Thank you for your strength, understanding and respect for our beloved children's privacy as well. As you kn-_

Olivia turned to Fitz with a bewildered expression once the screen went black in a flash.

"I know you've already heard the bullshit in its entirety at least once today. I just can't anymore," he explained, holding the remote.

She frowned, saw the anguish on his face and ached for him. "If you can't, then we won't."

"I know her, Olivia. Since I've been preparing to fight her from my grave for this damn divorce I know her well enough not to take anything she does or says at face value. And even though I'm suspicious as hell as to why she'd give up so easily it's not like I was going to stand up and object to her consenting to the divorce."

"You think she's working some kind of angle?"

"I'm as certain of it as I am of every inch of your beautiful body." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "But no more talk of her, it's your night."

* * *

After dinner, Olivia burrowed herself into Fitz's embrace as they sat on the sofa in her living room. There were words and wine and music. And celebrating the realization of her dream with him made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world, that things couldn't possibly get any sweeter.

As if reading her mind, he sighed and pulled her closer as he kissed her head. "So is this going to be a New York or Vermont weekend? The kids have assignments and their tutor with them so we can stay in town or you can come home with us."

"I would love to go back to Vermont with you because I really miss it, I do. But I believe that would be beyond awkward for Karen and Gerry, not to mention me, don't you think?

"Why would it? They know about us now. Just like everyone else who is important to us knows."

"Knowing and_ knowing_ are two completely different things. Just because it's a part of their reality doesn't mean they're ready to see it for themselves. Especially for an entire weekend in their home. The judge's signature on the decree hasn't even had a chance to dry just yet."

"Then New York it is then. I can divide my time between your place and the hotel. Maybe the four of us can decide on something to do together. That way you all can ease into getting to know each other better."

She shrugged. "I'd be willing. But I can't help but wonder if they're even ready for something like that right now. You and I have had time to get to know one another; to feel each other out and up, connect and grow. But for them, this is all so very new."

Stroking her back, he listened to her, weighing her words as he considered possible scenarios. "They're good kids. They're kind and mature kids. Because of the lives we've led they understand more than you know and I think they can handle it. But I won't push or rush them just like I didn't rush you. I'll give them the chance to let me know what they're comfortable with."

"Good. You're a great dad. A great man."

"Am I now?"

"Yes."

"It's getting late and it's been a long day. I'll have to get them back to the hotel soon so they can rest."

"Okay," she said simply and nodded. "Dessert first, President Stud Muffin?"

He laughed and slid his hand into the opening of her robe and cupped her breast. "Dessert sounds just fine to me."

* * *

As soon as she exited the stage, Harrison was waiting for her and fell into step beside her.

"How are you holding up, Liv?"

Having the total picture, he couldn't help but admire her ability to compartmentalize when reporting on the previous day's breaking news.

"I'm fine."

"And El Presidente?

"He's fine. Helping his kids adjust. After all, it's a new world for us all."

"So where do you two go from here?"

"Onward and upward, eventually." She smiled at people they passed in the hall. "We have more to consider than just ourselves. I'm supposed to be meeting him for lunch in a few so I need to..."

"Meet with the man upstairs first. I have business with him too so he asked me to escort you up."

* * *

There was no waiting when Olivia got to Keegan's office this time. His receptionist immediately ushered her inside while Harrison trailed behind. Once there, she stopped in the middle of the floor and stood, waiting and watching as Keegan spoke at rapid fire speed into the phone, paced, and sorted through the various papers and files on his desk until he noticed her.

"I'll call you back," he said and promptly ended his conversation.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"How much Caldwell family trivia does your memory bank hold?"

"You mean this century's answer to the Kennedy political dynasty? I would like to consider myself well informed."

"Good, I thought so. Then you're familiar with former Attorney General Kate Caldwell's issues with substance abuse?"

"I am. So is the rest of America now, why?"

"There was a car accident in California early this morning and it's bad. At least one fatality that we know of at this point. We want you there covering it for the evening news and tomorrow morning's broadcast of _Top of the Morning_. You're already booked on a flight so you have next to no time to get home, pack, and make it to the airport. Once you're in L. to the studio, they'll give you any and everything you need and you'll go from there."

"Alright, say no more. I'm on it."

* * *

A five and a half hour flight across country would be completely draining for most people. Fortunately for her, Olivia was not one of them. In a matter of minutes her long day had been made infinitely longer because not only was her work nowhere close to be finished, she had to adjust to the time difference and strike just the right balance between informative and sympathetic when she went on air. And besides the situation being a harrowing and heartbreaking one, it was a little awkward given her newly forged acquaintance with the Caldwell's through her relationship with Fitz.

For the next few days and possibly even longer, she would be dealing with drugs, alcohol and death. And every one of the evils circled one of the country's most prominent families. Adrenaline coursed through her as she thought of the reach the story would have and it reminded her that she would have to be on top of her game to do it.

* * *

Once she had reported to BNN's west coast headquarters and was shown around, she was brought up to speed on the latest regarding the automobile accident. After considerable time familiarizing herself with people she would work with and the places she would need to go, she had a quick lunch and checked into her hotel.

She had been allotted an hour of free time to herself and she used it to shower and check messages and make calls. And just as she had imagined, Fitz was already busy lending his support to his friends so all their communications consisted of sporadic texts and voicemails.

After her personal time came to an end she returned to her post. An once her appearance was cared for by hair and makeup and she dressed in a slim grey pantsuit, Olivia stood in front of the famed hospital with a microphone in hand and went to work. During her time on air she relayed information concerning Attorney General Caldwell's dire condition; facts about her passenger, who was deceased, and some of the well known faces that continued to grace the hospital grounds to visit with the family and pay their respects.

Close to signing off for the time being, Olivia's body begin to sing with relief, but she stopped when she saw her. Recovering as best she could, she leveled her voice and masked her expression as she recounted and the cameraman captured Mellie Grant's arrival on the scene. The woman seemed devastated; tearful and overwrought and wobbly on her feet. So much so that even Olivia felt sorry for her because she was the type of person who hurt when she saw others hurting.

Though she had never imagined it being so, Mellie Grant had Olivia Pope's sympathy for a brief moment; up until the time she had to stand and witness the woman hurl herself into her ex husband's arms as he exited the hospital's automatic doors. Remembering that not only did she have a job to do but that the camera was still rolling, Olivia narrated the reunion between the former President and First Lady, wrapped up her segment with a solemn parting and waited for whatever was to come next.

**AN2: Thank you for all who continue to review, and follow, and favorite. I love reading your thoughts on this. You guys make it fun for me on the days I just want to shove it aside and forget I ever started it or at least shared it lol. Justafan51, so sorry for your loss. I lost a family member a few months ago and tomorrow's her birthday so it's been tough. I'm really, really sorry for your loss. But hey, maybe there will be some Break it up Liv to complement Break it Up Fitz in the upcoming chapters. ScandalMania, I browsed your Tumblr and I saw that you linked this. You are the absolute best. Your support means a lot because as I said before you write the Scandal I want to see on tv and I mean that. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Spoiler Alert-In this chapter there be some Mellie and for that I am sorry. I kept her away as long as I could, she wanted to jump in a few chapters ago. Hello to all new followers of this story and a huge thanks to all who continue to favorite follow and support with reviews. And to the guest reviewer whose weekend I stole, forgive me. I hope this was worth it.**

Chapter 16

Even though her segment had wrapped and she was essentially off the clock unless there was a new development, Olivia stood rooted in place staring at the doors that had been vacated by the twosome. And though she was looking at an empty space, the scene replayed continuously in her mind and every time a part of her was still stung by it all. Mellie Grant's sudden arrival and subsequent breakdown in Fitz's arms was media and public relations gold; the estranged couple coming together in the face of tragedy. But it didn't stop her from being bothered by the display.

The one time First Lady projected brokenness and vulnerability while the ex President's reaction conveyed his struggle. Fitz was caught off guard by her and it showed in the hesitancy of his response. But in spite of his uneasiness, the concern exhibited seemed genuine from her point of view. While enveloping the woman in his arms he noticed Olivia eyes on him and he held her gaze for a split second before leading Mellie inside and disappearing.

The feel of light taps on her shoulder snapped her out of her reverie, causing her to turn and look into the smiling face of an assistant holding out her phone to her. She smiled her appreciation before taking hold of the device and walking off. "Olivia Pope. Grammie? Yes. Yes, I'm okay. No, I'm fine. I take it I didn't do as good of a job as I thought. I know...just let me get settled so we can talk-"

* * *

Awakened by the soft but persistent knocking at her door Olivia stubbornly opened her eyes and left the bed. Her movements were sluggish and her mood cantankerous as she utilized the peephole and then swung open the door to allow the visitor inside.

Fitz looked as haggard as she felt, his features heavy and drooping and his eyes red. Before she could properly close the door behind them, he'd pulled her into his embrace and held on tight until she severed their connection.

"How's Kate? Has there been any change?"

"No," he sighed. "It's not looking good at all. Not one bit."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"How are you holding up?"

He could only shrug in response. "Never on her worst day did I let myself believe that it would actually come to this. I hate like hell that this has happened and I hate it even more that I can't do anything to fix it for anyone involved," he admitted while running a hand through his hair. As if snapping out of a daze Fitz took in his surroundings, Olivia included, as if he was just now really seeing them for the first time. "You were sleeping. But it's just shy of nine."

"Ah, but my body doesn't know that remember? It's still on east coast time."

"And I disturbed you, I'm sorry. I'll just call you tomorrow."

"It's okay. I wanted to see you from more than just a distance. How's Mellie doing now, by the way? Because from where I was standing earlier she looked pretty shaken up."

He could hear it penetrating the bubble of fatigue that surrounded them both; a hint of jealousy, disapproval and blame and it made him go on the defensive. "What exactly did you expect me to do, Liv? You know that I had no idea that would happen, that I sure as hell didn't want it. I had no clue that she would even be there. Although I guess I should have since she's attracted to cameras like moths to flames."

"And what happened once you helped her inside where cameras weren't allowed? Were you able to pry her off of you?"

Her accusatory tone combined with stress, grief and exhaustion sent his temper flaring. He pressed his palms into his eye sockets, counted and then yelled. "A family friend is in trouble, Olivia. And even though its not by a lot Mellie cares. She cares about as much as she can about anyone or anything that's not herself. And yes I know she's melodramatic and attention seeking, but at the end of the day Kate is our friend and she's barely holding on. So I stayed with her while she did what was needed for her and that was it."

"Whatever her reasons, I didn't like her putting her hands on you."

"What would you have liked for me to have done? Would it have made you happy if I shoved her to the ground with every media outlet known to man capturing the footage?" The thought sounding even more preposterous spoken aloud, he exhaled sharply. "So, what else have you been doing tonight?"

"Besides watching video of the Grants rekindling their flame right before America's eyes running on repeat along with the Caldwell story?"

"Liv-"

"Anchor Charles Anderson opined 'there's nothing like a tragedy to put things in perspective for people'. So if the Caldwell accident can reunite a broken family..."

"Are you kidding me? You can't be doing this, you can't possibly believe. All from me not rejecting a hug I couldn't have known was coming in the first place? No this is something else. You're just looking for reasons..."

She watched his worn features crumble just a little bit more, his voice fade in and out, cracking as he tried to make sense of her thought process and she felt lower than low for adding to his stress. But however badly she felt she couldn't stop herself. It was the first time she had seen the two together in quite some time. Definitely the first time since they had become their own thing, so she couldn't stop from voicing her anxiety over the situation.

The idea of the exes making up was a passing thought she'd entertained on more than one occasion, no matter how brief. And the sight of Mellie in his arms was her worst fear being realized. Witnessing it felt like a cold bucket of water had been splashed across her face before being given a swift kick into reality.

She sucked in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry, it's just been a really long day. Between the Caldwell news, the flight and working, there's now the unholy image of you and that woman seared into my brain. Not only that, I had the pleasure of topping it all off by listening to unsolicited relationship advice from Abby and my grandmother. Abby I can deal with. Most of her babbling is void of emotions and full of unrealistic and illegal retaliation scenarios. My grandmother's on the other hand was sensible and laced with pity. And I detest pity."

"Pity for what?"

"Apparently there was a glitch in my poker face during your live reconciliation with you ex. Hopefully it was only noticeable to them because they know about us. But their two cents in spite of how well meaning is a prime example of why I either don't date or don't discuss it with others."

"Really now? Is this your way of putting the brakes on us? Is that what we're doing? You're allowing the woman_ I_ divorced and your loved ones opinions on the matter dictate how we handle our relationship?"

"Mellie obviously still feels entitled to you. To touch and attach herself to you whenever she wants," she persisted despite his groan. "And even though I didn't see it and don't see it, I respect your position when it comes to Keegan. I make sure there's boundaries and that it's all about the work. But this woman was your wife. You two built a family, you had children. How do I compete?"

"How many times do I have to say to you that Karen and Gerry are the only thing I don't regret concerning Mellie? There is no reason for you to compete."

"Then why do you always shut me down when I bring her up? When I try to talk to you about that part of your life you always evade and postpone and distract. You did it last night when I wanted to know how you felt about the divorce."

"I say as little as possible because that's how much she matters. I don't want her! I want you! I don't love her! I love you!"

"You what?" Her head was swimming with so many questions and beliefs and fears that she sought clarification..

If he wasn't so confused and tired and mad Fitz was sure he would have kissed the scrunched up expression from her face. "You heard me." His sharp tone softened and then he continued. "I love you, I do. I'm in love with you. How could you not know? How can you not see it in the way I look at you, touch you and kiss you. The way I make love to you? The way I want to be with you all the time?"

Her mouth hang open as his revelation sent a literal shock throughout her system. Her mind racing with a myriad of thoughts not the least being how the man frequently managed to keep her, a person whose entire self was about communication, at a loss for words.

He could see the fear and uncertainty wash across her face but he pressed on anyway. "Could you love me too, Olivia? I mean sometimes I wonder, allow myself to believe. I think so when I imagine the risk you're taking with your career and your name and you still choose to be with me anyway. You wouldn't just do that for a fling. You couldn't, could you? Do you, Olivia? Do you love me too?"

Confronted with a truth she saw no reason to deny she nodded and almost tackled him as she leapt forward and kissed him, her hands cradling his face. "I do. I love you. I'm in love with you too."

* * *

By the time she had finished reporting for _Top of the Morning_ the following day, Olivia felt more than justified in entering the hospital to request that personnel begin a coffee infused I.V. drip in her arm but she refrained. Instead she trudged to the near empty cafeteria and surveyed their offerings before heading to the beverage area. After less than a minute's hesitation she decided on an espresso and made her way to the appropriate machine, but upon detecting movement out of the corner of her eye, stopped.

Her smile was wide as she watched Fitz acknowledge the last of the breakfast crowd as they exited the room. His approach towards her was purposeful and determined while flanked by an entourage that automatically halted their steps even though he continued walking. Although his eyes retained a bit of shine, his weariness was palpable and all she wanted to do was reach out and touch him, at least smooth his brow but she knew she wouldn't. Even after admitting how they truly felt about one another she still considered their surroundings and the circumstances before reacting.

Though they were technically alone, there were sounds of laughter and chatter and dishes as cafeteria workers performed their duties behind the counter and in the kitchen. So she stood and watched, the corners of her mouth turning up when he wordlessly took the mug from her hand and filled it.

"Good morning, Ms. Pope," he said in a husky tone while placing the drink on her tray.

"Hi."

They faced each other, silently taking in the sight of one another while allowing their eyes to say things that couldn't be verbalized publicly. With smiles, unspoken promises and knowing looks they just enjoyed being in close proximity after spending the night apart.

Fitz was the first to break the silence, leaning into her space to whisper, "I missed waking up to you this morning."

"So did I. But I hope there will be many more and better ones to share."

"Oh, you can count on that, I promise you."

His smirk caused her smile to intensify. "How are you? How's it going upstairs? Did you let Peter and the family know that they are in my prayers?"

"He's very grateful, appreciates it very much. And it's needed since there's still no change. As for me, I'd feel a thousand times better if I were in your arms."

His honest admission prompted her to move closer. She brushed her hand against his before grasping it, lacing them together and squeezing. "I have to go back to headquarters for a little while and then I'll have some time to myself. What are your plans?"

"Going over to CiCi's to hug my children, spend some time with them and then I'm coming to you as fast as my legs and the car will carry me."

"Well I have to say that's one hell of a plan if I've ever heard one."

She was about to say more when she noticed that they had an audience. Even from a distance Mellie Grant's interest in them was clear and intense. And once she realized she had been spotted she didn't hesitate inserting herself into the mix. The woman was a ball of big hair and smiles with bared teeth briskly walking towards them. _The epitome of pageantry in motion_ Olivia thought as she came to a stand beside her ex.

"Fitzgerald, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Her cooing reminiscent of nails on a chalkboard, he grimaced and turned in her direction with disbelief written all over his face. "Why?"

"Because I heard you were here and I thought that maybe we could go up and see Kate and everyone together. You know, maybe us presenting a united front like yesterday could give some hope, some much needed strength. Maybe it will give Kate the boost she needs and the will to believe that we all can overcome everything."

"Are you serious? You believe us joining forces will cure what ails her? Modern medicine and the latest technology be damned, Fitz and Mellie will save the day?"

"Honey, it's worth a try. Don't you think we should try everything in our power to achieve the outcome we all want."

"First, I'm not your honey. Besides being the father of your children and your ex, I'm not your anything. And I have been here pretty much around the clock offering support which is all that can be done now. And it saddens me that I can't say the same for you even though you seem to be so concerned."

"But, Fitz, I am. And it hurts me that you would even insinuate anything else. It's just that it's so devastating that I can hardly stand it. The very thought of poor poor Kate..." She placed a hand on her chest to emphasis her distress.

"Then go home, Mellie! Go and stay! You've been seen worldwide by now I'm sure. And believe me, no one will hold it against you if you send whatever positive energy you can steal from afar."

His ringing phone brought the conversation to a standstill and Olivia could see him warring with himself; debating whether he should answer or stay, afraid of what could potentially happen in his absence. His brow furrowed as he studied and fidgeted with the screen, sending her an apologetic look once he made his decision. "I'm sorry, but this can't be helped." He said before slowly retreating, though not by far.

With him out of the way Olivia returned her attention to her cooling beverage and replaced it with another while deciding it was best to make her exit as well.

But then she heard a voice clearing and a syrupy sweet register inquire with, "You're Olivia Pope, right?"

"That's correct, Misses...?" Olivia let the word hang, feigning confusion on how to address the freshly divorced woman. Still mildly upset by last evening antics but bolstered by Fitz's declaration of love, she couldn't resist the dig at the former First Lady's new status.

"Grant," she spat brusquely. "Still Grant. I will always be Grant. Even divorce can't change that. Anyway, I just wanted to introduce myself to you seeing as how I've become something of a news buff myself these days."

Olivia observed the woman silently, slightly floored at how she had she switched from remorseful and grieving to self assured and sharp tongued with a few blinks of the eyes.

"Why, Olivia, it almost feels like I know you since I've seen your face plastered all over the place lately. And it's almost freakish how it seems to always be attached to my husband's."

"I thought it was ex husband?"

"Oh, that? That can be rectified just as swiftly as it ended. Of course I fought it at first but If Fitz needs freedom to realize what he already has then I can wait for him to come to his senses. Right now I'm more interested in you. As I was saying, whether it's interviews or snapshots in the newspapers there you are, with Fitz. And now you're here. With Fitz. Very freakish."

"Well what can I say? As we all know fate can be freakish sometimes. Fitzgerald Grant is newsworthy and I am the news so you'll just have to make of that what you will. But as for me, here, right now? I'm all about covering the Caldwell situation. President Grant's appearance and yours by extension are merely coincidences or that freakish fate thing, whichever you choose to believe in. Now if you'll excuse me."

* * *

She was in the process of undressing, her slacks pooling at her feet when she heard the knock come at her door. Without even looking she knew who it was, the butterflies in her stomach signaling Fitz's arrival. She was excited and desperate to see him, to get her hands on him, but her smile faltered and the urgency deflated once she saw his face. He was dejected and she was clueless as to how to take his pain away. All she could do was hold onto him and rain kisses on his face when he lifted her and carried her to bed.

He laid her down, blouse and all and hovered over her. While flat on her back she finished removing her shirt but her eyes never left his. His gaze locked with hers, he stripped down to his boxer briefs before wrapping them up in the bedding; her in his arms and falling fast asleep.

* * *

Although she awoke first, she lay still with her ear resting against his chest listening to his heartbeat. As she thought on everything that had transpired during the last twenty four hours she couldn't help but count her blessings, thankful for the caring and understanding man that had entered her life. Fitz continued to show that he was solid and dependable and able to handle her even when her insecurities reached frustrating heights. While taking a deep breath she felt his hand take its preferred place against her backside and caress. She smirked at the now obligatory move and ran her fingers along his forearm before placing kisses all over his bare chest.

"Did the nap help?" she asked.

"I feel better but I'm positive it was having you in my arms. Did you sleep?"

"A little bit."

"Why just a little bit?"

"Couldn't turn my mind off. Too busy thinking."

"Good things or bad things?"

"Things concerning you so they're very good. Like how grateful I am for you and the kind of man you are. How much I love us being here like this. Wondering if you still love me today. And if you do, if it's more or less than yesterday."

"Well, I do love you," he said earnestly. "And much more than yesterday, definitely more."

"That's good to know because Mellie told me that she wants you back."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. According to her the divorce was itty bitty teeny tiny misunderstanding that will be righted shortly."

He sighed and ran his free hand over his face. "She doesn't want me. She may want my name and what marriage to me can do for her. But no, she doesn't want me. You want me. You show me what its like to be wanted and needed and loved by someone everyday. So do not give her another thought. And even if she just so happened to want me it doesn't matter because I don't care. I love you and only you, Olivia Pope."

"I love you too, President Stud Muffin."

She looked up in time to see him roll his eyes at the moniker and giggled. And he let her enjoy the humor she derived from teasing him until he could no longer stand it, maneuvering her so he could completely swallow her guffaws in a kiss.

**AN2: So they said ILY's! I have to say the only thing about this chapter that went as planned was Olitz and Mellie in the cafeteria. For the longest time I wondered how and when and where they would say it in this universe and in a hotel room in the middle of a fight was not it. But ultimately I was fine with it because I'm posting it lol. And to the reviewers wondering if I'm breaking them up, some chapters back I talked about wanting to show the bumps while keeping them intact and more on the romantic side, I hope it's coming through. I really don't see splitting them up in this because couples can get mad and argue and all that without giving up on each other. And these two do have a lot of external things to work through but I believe they can do it together and hopefully they don't have to argue all the time to do that either. This is my first time writing Olitz so I guess we'll all see together if you stick with me. Thanks again for your support. Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Later that evening Fitz returned to Olivia's hotel room refreshed and ready for a night out. Although he would have rather stayed in she insisted that he needed a change of scenery to get his mind off his friend's predicament if only long enough to take in a proper meal. Although she knew it was no escape from the reality of the situation she felt a break from the confines of hospital and hotel walls would do him good. And because he saw how happy she was while expressing a desire to take care of him, he agreed.

He used the spare keycard she had given him to let himself inside. "Olivia I'm back."

"Good. Give me one second and I'll be right there."

He sat in the plush chair waiting and watching his mouth dropping open when she finally emerged from the bathroom. She was flawless, breathtaking in the literal sense as he struggled for the air that would help him to compose his thoughts and communicate his words.

Her strut was sexy and confident as was her demeanor. She was radiant in her white strapless dress embellished with gold and black detailing. And she added more gold by way of bangles and dangling earrings to the ensemble creating a goddess like result.

"Do you approve?" She asked in an faux innocent tone before twirling to give him the full effect.

"How could I not? You are drop dead gorgeous. But you obviously have no real plans of going out to dinner. You couldn't possibly dressed like that."

His intense gaze and husky voice made her blush as she looked him in the eyes. "Flattery will get you everywhere, sir."

Powerless against her ability to seduce and tempt with very little effort, he groaned. "Seriously, Livvie. How am I supposed to stand let alone walk out of here to go to a crowded restaurant? Everyone will see and they'll know just how badly I want you. Not to mention I'm barely able to breathe as it is; forget about eating with you sitting across from me looking how you look."

"Oh, ye of little faith." She stroked his cheek before allowing her fingers to brush the chest hairs peeking out of the opening of his shirt. "I guess it's a good thing I believe in you. I know you can get through an entire meal in a public setting with your restraint in tact."

"And if I can't?"

"Hey, the both of us knew going into this that it would never be dull. So let's get this show on the road shall we?"

* * *

Olivia felt eyes on them from the moment they exited the vehicle and they only increased once they entered the exclusive Italian eatery. But if Fitz noticed his face didn't let on. His expression was cool and remained impassive as they were led to their table. And though he kept his hands to himself there was no doubt that they arrived together, the nearness of his body to hers left no room left for speculation or confusion.

For her part, she was thankful for the black cropped cardigan as well as the warmth radiating from him that helped keep her trembles from the chilly atmosphere and the attention they received at bay.

"No private room?" He commented with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Not tonight," she said breezily. "We've done that already. Besides it's only the two of us so there's no need."

"Oh, I can think of at least one great big need for it."

The meaning of his words were compounded by the penetrating look he sent her way. And even though her desire for him was just as potent as his for her, she never ceased to be amazed by it. "I need you to save your worst behavior for behind closed doors. I'm sure we'll have even more eyes on us before we've finished browsing the wine list."

He reached out and touched her hand. "And you, you're okay with it?"

"I'm never better than when you're with me." She smiled and opened her menu.

* * *

It may have been selfish of her but Olivia was thankful for the time together despite the circumstances that brought them together. She was also pleased that Fitz's appetite was still in tact and as hearty as ever. He'd left no trace of his salad, appetizer, or main entree while conversation and laughter continued in abundance.

As his fork tunneled its way through his slice of triple chocolate cherry layered cake she reclined in her seat with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"What?" He asked, honest confused.

"That's entirely too much."

"So I take it we're not sharing?"

"It's all yours. It's much too decadent. The camera already adds enough pounds without any help from me."

"Olivia, stop. You're beautiful. I've never seen a woman as perfect. So it'll be perfectly fine for you to indulge your wild side this once. And when the time comes, I'll be more than happy to help you work it off."

"So you're saying you'll exercise with me? Like first thing tomorrow morning?"

"I'll help you. I'll work with you. And with what I have in mind I promise you they'll be lots and lots of sweat."

She chuckled at his latest and never ending innuendos."I'm starting to get the feeling that I can't take you anywhere. You're shameless."

"When it comes to you I am. For you I have no damn shame and I couldn't care less."

Olivia watched his hand disappear inside the pocket of his jacket and knowing what would follow, she scolded him. "I told you that dinner is on me tonight, Fitz."

"If you insist. It just gives me another reason to thank you later." he said with a wink.

Feeling heat creep up her skin she placed a hand at her throat and swallowed. "I think I'm just about ready for the check now, what say you?"

"That you are in control and I'm following your lead." He flashed her a heart stopping smile with his answer.

* * *

The establishment crowded inside and out, they agreed to take their chances and exit the building together since they were shielded by security. As expected there were cameras flashing and rolling and questions and comments shouted at them.

_How does it feel being back in California, President Grant? Looking good, Olivia. Are you two collaborating on another exclusive for us or is this pleasure? If it is personal how does the ex Mrs. Grant feel about this? Thumbs up or thumbs down on the food and service?_

No matter what was said they keep their composure, holding their smiles in place and mouthing a few hellos to people waiting to get into the restaurant. And once the car finally arrived Olivia was quickly ushered inside first.

"You all right?" He stared into her widened eyes as she nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Fitz. I promise." She was able to say though her pulse pounded rapidly. "Now we know without a shadow of a doubt that the media has their money shot. And as far as I'm concerned they can do whatever they want with it while we move on with our lives."

Once the driver managed to lose the cars that trailed them Fitz took his eyes off Olivia long enough to recognize the street they were on. The one that led straight to CiCi's gated property.

"So that's why you checked out of the hotel tonight? You're really staying here with me? I thought you said you wouldn't do that with the kids around."

"When I talked with your cousin earlier she offered me the guest house for the rest of the weekend. And with Karen and Gerry staying at their mother's tonight I thought you'd join me there. But only if you want to, no pressure."

He looked her up and down, smirking in response to the challenge in her eyes and smile. "Oh Livvie, I plan on there being lots and lots of pressure once we both get inside."

* * *

Alone in the bed when he awoke, Fitz took the time to adjust to his surroundings before sitting upright. Missing Olivia's presence, he swung his legs over the mattress and planted his feet firmly on the floor. Just as he prepared to get up and go find her, the door to the bathroom opened and there she stood. Clad in nothing but a towel, she gifted him a smile so bright he thought her nothing short of his dream come true. She moved towards him with glistening skin and shining eyes that further convinced him that he had hit the jackpot where she was concerned.

"So that's where you were."

"Mmm hmm. Good morning," she said softly when she leaned over to kiss him.

He embedded his hand in her hair curled from the early morning wash she had given it to hold her in place. Enthralled with her scent, he inhaled her for the longest and then gasped. "Shower time definitely warranted a wake up call and an invitation to join in. But since you failed to do so how are you going to make it right?"

"I have a few ideas up my sleeves."

Her tone was wicked and tantalizing but he was impatient. "Well then I guess it's just my luck that you have no sleeves."

His fingers flew to the knot of the thick, luxurious towel and released it while pulling her into his lap. He put a halt to her squeal by covering her mouth with his own. Though his kisses started out rough and frenzied he switched to an agonizingly slow erotic pace.

"Fitz," she whimpered his name as his tongue continued to tease and his hands massaged her breasts.

"Yes, Livvie," he answered, his voice quiet but thick.

"If you keep this up you'll have totally defeated the purpose of my shower." The conviction in her own tone didn't stop her fingers from traveling from his hair to the nape of his neck and then shoulder blades.

He closed his eyes and groaned at the sensation her touch stirred within him. Finding a small semblance of control he kissed her again, thoroughly and lovingly before his hands gripped parts of her confidently and intimately. "I need you Livvie. Will you make love to me?"

Already consumed by the fire he created with his touch and words and love, her mind was made up. Olivia slowly pushed him onto his back, ridding him of his underwear before giving both their bodies what they craved.

* * *

After dressing in jeans and sweater, Fitz stood and watched while Olivia put on clothes of her own.

"Problem?" She genuinely wanted to know as she pulled the distressed boyfriend jeans up and over her thighs.

"Not at all," he replied with his eyes glued to her. "It's just that I'm not used to seeing you like this."

She knew that he was referring to the fact that she had decided not to straighten her hair but wear it in its natural state."So are you jealous that you can't say you've got the market cornered on the curly hair thing as it relates to this relationship or something?"

He chuckled. "Not in the least. It's just that I find you even more beautiful and I don't know how it's possible. I'm also trying to figure out what I did to get so damned lucky."

"Will you clue me in when you come to a conclusion?"

"Funny," he said while her eyes danced. The ringing telephone on the nightstand interrupted his thoughts of payback for her light needling. After the conversation ended he turned back to her. "That was CiCi. Breakfast is ready when you are. Are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because as I'm sure you're learning she's very fond of conversation. And by the time she's finished you might not have time to digest it all before Karen and Gerry return."

"I'm okay, Fitz, honest. I'm ready for this. I love you and I want to be with you. And CiCi and your children are a part of you so I can handle it."

* * *

Hand in hand they began the trek up the stone pathway that led to the main residence. She knew that her leopard print Louboutin's could make for a dicey balance act on the rocky surface so she made sure she held onto him extra tight. Feeling the pressure from her, he looked down at her feet and then smirked which earned him a sharp pinch to his bicep. Once he winced she smiled and turned her attention to their surroundings.

"Fitzy! Liv!" They heard the airy voice call out to them even before entering the house.

Looking to their right they found CiCi waving from her seat on the patio surrounded by flowers and food and drinks so they redirected their steps towards her.

She rose and greeted them with hugs and her signature enthusiasm. "I'm so glad you both made it. You look great; rested and relaxed, Fitz. And you Liv, you look like you're ready for a whole lot of fun."

CiCi took in the ensemble that also included a white top and black blazer. "I wish I could pull that off."

"Oh, stop saying it like you really can't."

"Hey, if CiCi knows her limitations."

"Fitz!" both women yelled in unison which made him laugh some more.

"And after all the trouble I went through to make sure you're comfortable and sheltered and fed on this trip."

"But you didn't do any of this."

"But my money makes it possible."

"Okay, point taken. Let's eat."

"Not so fast. Have you two forgotten that you set tongues wagging and cameras flashing last night? If you have its here in print for all to see." CiCI shook the newspaper from side to side. "Is something wrong with the cell reception over there? I've been calling non stop as I'm sure others who know you have been as well."

"Yeah about that," Fitz explained while he gazed at Olivia, "we've been kinda busy."

"Oh I can just imagine." CiCi rolled her eyes and shoved him in the chest with the paper.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Fitz asked Olivia for what seemed like the millionth time. He wanted it clear to her that she was wanted by his side wherever he went.

His plan was to spend some time at the hospital before Mellie met him there to drop off the kids. And since he was still unsure of Olivia's true comfort level about his ex, he wanted her present if only to erase any doubts she might have had about the interaction.

Olivia wasn't oblivious to his motives and smiled appreciatively. "Go, it's okay. I'll be fine here with CiCi. It'll give us an opportunity to talk about you behind your back as well as some much needed girl time. Isn't that right, CiCi?"

"Yes, most definitely. We need to catch up and bond. All while I spill your deepest most embarrassing secrets" she smiled sweetly. "But do tell Marion that I'll be along shortly."

* * *

"Olivia what are you doing?" Fitz asked upon his return to the guesthouse not understanding why she sat in front of a dark computer screen.

"I'm battling with myself," she sighed. "Part of me wants to fire this thing up to find out what the world is saying and the other part isn't about to let them intrude on the rest of our time together. I know I'll get more than my fill when I'm back in New York."

"About that. We'll need to get you a security detail of your own. It won't be Secret Service of course, but I promise you they'll be the next best thing."

"Oh, no we don't. We won't."

"Olivia, I'm serious. As much as I would love nothing more than for us to stay like this forever, we can't. You have a career that you love and have to get back to. One that constantly requires you to interact with all kinds of people. So we need to think about those people who may not like me and what they believe I represent. Not to mention the others who won't like us together for one reason or another."

"Well you are too handsome for your own damn good."

"That is true, but I'm still being serious here. There are some ugly, dangerous people in this world. Those who'll have a problem with the different colors of our skin, those who believe I screwed Mellie over, or just because I'm a one time president and they didn't agree with my policies or whatever. So I want you safe. I need you protected at all times, especially when I'm not around to do it myself."

"I'll think about it, okay? Right now CiCi said people are just speculating about what the hell we're actually doing. Is it work? Is it more? Although most are leaning towards the more because we showed up and left together. And because let's just face it; us together is definitely juicier than an hour long interview."

"If only they knew."He leaned over to kiss her and she allowed a brief peck.

"Where are Karen and Gerry? How are they?"

"They're okay. At the house waiting for me to bring you up. But only when you're ready."

In spite of anxiety pricking at her she exhaled and smiled. "Then I guess it's showtime."

* * *

For Olivia, the walk to the house seemed longer and heavier the second time around. With CiCi she knew what to expect, the woman was as blunt as she was transparent and genuinely good. But two teenagers of different genders dealing with some of the issues they were currently facing was definitely another matter altogether. Even though she was expected and could see them through the window laughing and joking with each other, she still found herself hesitant to intrude.

"Hey." Fitz's warm voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at him while feeling the reassuring squeeze of his hands. "It's gonna be just fine, Olivia, you'll see. Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

During one of the many awkward lapses in conversation, Olivia took the time to study Karen and Gerry Grant. They were good looking, talkative and polite; so very polite that it was almost unbelievable to her. When she entered the room, their playfulness gave way to silence as they sized her up. She could see the moments of uncertainty and adjustment for them. And once they let down their guards they greeted her warmly and began the process of becoming familiar with one another.

"So, Ms Pope," Gerry captured her attention,"what are you doing when you aren't on t.v?"

"Well it depends. There's a lot of behind the scenes stuff that goes on each day to prepare us for the on air portion, so it just depends on what's happening in the world, what we feel is important to bring awareness to."

"He means for fun, Ms. Pope," Karen clarified.

"Oh," she smiled at the girl before looking at Fitz. "I hang out with my very best friends all the time. I do yoga, try different restaurants and I'm obsessed with shopping. I also write."

"Cool. Karen writes too, dont'cha, Kar."

"Really?" Olivia eyes widened. "What do you write, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Poetry. But not about the cutesy girlie stuff like love." Gerry explained for her. "She leans more towards dark and depressing with her inner thoughts."

"Daddy, will you tell him to shut up!"

"Hey! Both of you remember your manners please."

"So Gerry what do you spend your free time on?" Olivia wondered, ignoring Fitz's exasperation.

"Girls, girls, and more girls," Karen interjected to which Gerry yelled for her to zip it.

"I see that name changes are in order since the both of you are determined to speak when the other is addressed." Brother and sister alike eyed their father sheepishly before apologizing. "That's much better. Now any ideas on what we should do for the rest of the day?"

When the siblings started talking loudly and over one another with different suggestions, Fitz groaned in frustration but softened at the sight of Olivia laughing, enjoying herself as she took in the beautiful chaos of his life.

**AN: As always, thanks again for your interest and support by way of reviews, pms and the fav/follow button!**


End file.
